Nuestra Historia Juntos
by Ritsuko-nee
Summary: Ya han pasado unos cuantos años desde que Helga se le ha declarado al chico Cabeza de balon que tanto ha amado. Ahora después tantas cosas que han sucedido en sus vidas, Helga ha tomado nuevas desiciones que cambiaran su vida. Ch 18 UP!
1. Prólogo

**Capitulo 1: Prólogo **

Mi nombre es Helga Geraldine Pataki. Tengo 16 años y actualmente estoy terminando el décimo grado. Mi mundo a cambiado poco a poco como normal mente sucede con una chica; aun soy la chica mas temida de la escuela, pero mi aspecto físico ha cambiado: ahora mido 1.68 cms, mi cabello es largo y no lleva el mismo peinado que siempre solía usar, ahora siempre llevo una coleta alta; mi cuerpo también ha cambiado, ah adquirido mas curvas y se puede decir que tengo buen cuerpo, después de todo ya no soy tan plana como solí serlo hace unos cuantos años; mi rostro también ha cambiado, la que siempre fue mi única se ha ya hacia cambiado por una par de cejas un poco delgadas. Mi alrededor también ha cambiado, las personas que me rodean siguen siendo las mismas solo que ahora con un poco mas diferentes; Phoebe sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y actualmente sale con Gerald quien a causa de eso se empezó a acercar a mi y técnicamente se puede decir que es mi amigo, la "Princesita" Rhonda Lloyd hace un año empezó a salir con Harold así que su vida dejo de ser igual a como era antes, Stinky y Sid siguen siendo los mismos tontos de siempre, Eugene sigue siendo el mismo patético de siempre teniendo accidentes por cosas estúpidas y en menos de un parpadeo terminó saliendo con la Hippie de Sheena, la chica perfección Lila se cambio de escuela por un par de años, pero este año regreso intentando convencerme de que me hiciera su amiga... que patética y por ultimo Arnoldo .. ese chico cabeza de balón sigue siendo el mismo de antes, el que hecho de que sea mas alto no cambia el hecho de que sea el mismo tonto, entusiasta y alegre chico que siempre he conocido.

Como sea yodos hemos cambiado de una u de otra manera en gran medida, pero aun ahí cosas que no cambian; como lo son mis sentimientos hacia Arnold, ese chico cabeza de balón que siempre ha permanecido mi mente, ese chico del que me enamore descarriadamente desde el jardín de niños....ah... ese Arnold al que una vez le confesé mis sentimientos y como vil respuesta recibí algo parecido a un rechazo... solo que con menos trauma emocional.

Ahora les contare un poco de como ha sido mi vida desde que me le declare a Arnold en las empresas Futuro...después de ese día, cuando llegue a casa me pude a pensar en lo que haba dicho a Arnold y lo que el me había dicho y llegue a la conclusión de que me había comportado demasiado alocada, que realmente si me había dejado llevar por el momento, realmente había dejado que la pasión y la locura se apoderaran de mi, así que comencé a planear una manera para intentar comportarme al verle de nuevo la cara al cabeza de balón, así que cuando inicio el nuevo curso, intente acercarme a el para aclararle un poco mas las cosas y quizá decirle de una manera mas decente mis sentimientos hacia el, pero cuando llego ese momento me comporte cobardemente y como generalmente lo hago adopte una posición a la defensiva agrediendo física y verbalmente a Arnold...peor aun así también había algo diferente, él me evadía constantemente y poco a poco se empezó a alejar de mi persona; cada que estábamos Phoebe, Gerald y yo juntos hacia hasta lo imposible para no quedarse a solas conmigo así que lo poco que teníamos por amistad se despedazo poco a poco hasta quedar hecho nada; ni el me dirigía la palabra, ni yo se la dirigí a el, no importaba si íbamos al mismo lugar, siempre íbamos cada cual por nuestro camino.

Un par de años mas tarde cuando estábamos en octavo grado, nuevamente de una manera sorpresiva retome mi amistad con Arnold y de cierta manera se puede decir que terminamos haciéndonos los mejores amigos, el me contaba todo lo que sucedía en su vida y yo por mi parte hacia lo mismo, creamos un vinculo muy valioso que se fue fortaleciendo con el pasar de los años; cambia mi trato para con el, aun era un poco agresiva y lo llamaba por uno de los miles de apodos que le tenia; pero aun así nunca peleábamos o discutíamos y así había sido hasta el inicio del decimo grado.

Como les decía anteriormente ya estamos terminando el decimo grado, pero déjenme decirles que este curso ha sido el mas molesto de todos por varias razones:

1- Hubo un cambio de director, y el nuevo que llego decidió hacer cambios a su antojo; estableciendo que todos los cursos solo iban a quedar divididos en dos: uno de chicas y otro de chicos; este cambio fue algo sorprendente, créanme que casi enloquezco cuando me entere de que iba a estar compartiendo todo un año las clases solo con chicas superficiales con las cuales no encajaría... así que tuve que asegurarme de no dejarme influenciar por nadie.

2-Una vez mientras hablaba con Arnold, escuche por parte suya algo que no me agrado, al go que realmente para los demás era un tontería; pero que para mi fue algo de mucha trascendencia, por lo calme enfade demasiado y al día siguiente deje de hablarle a Arnoldo...por primera vez en mi vida me deje llevar por el orgullo y me comporte de una manera supremamente testaruda estando enfadada sin hablarle a Arnold por casi un año; no me importa que Gerald y Phoebe intentaran convencerme... no les preste atención. Pero al fin de cuentas todo se arreglo y ahora hablo de nuevo con Arnold, solo que las cosas están un poco cambiadas...

Hoy que es el ultimo día de clases, todo esta hecho un lio, mis compañeras de clase , después de haber mantenido un comportamiento impecable en todo el año, hoy se descarriaron y están tirando el salón por la ventana; los chicos por su parte intentan hacer con su aula lo mismo que las chicas, pero como no pueden han invadido nuestra aula y hacen de todo un desastre...En este momento todos están juntos en el salón cantando y celebrando como si hoy fuese nuestra graduación...se ven tan inmaduros; me han invitado a unirme a la fiesta, pero... no quiero hacerlo, no me nace, el estar con todos adoptando esa actitud que me hace sentir patética, por eso lo mejor es que me quede en silencio recitando mi poesía lejos de los demás en un lugar que por el momento este en silencio para no tener de que lamentarme después.

_"Las lagrimas que una vez cubrieron mis ojos son el  
Reflejo vivo de lo que nunca pudo ser...  
Se que ahora no es el momento mas grato,  
Pero si hay algo que pudiese hacer es el permanecer  
Simplemente a tu lado como lo he hecho siempre."  
_

-¡ahh!- exclamé con algo de pereza, después de dar un leve suspiro.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó una voz familiar

-uhm...soy yo Cabeza de balón- respondí inmediatamente al escuchar la voz.

-Ya veo, creí que era alguien más- comentó sin importancia el rubio que estaba al otro lado de la pared en la que yo me encontraba.

-Y… ¿que haces aquí Arnoldo?- pregunte con un bajo interés mientras cerraba mi cuaderno de poemas y lo guardaba en mi mochila – digo, creí que estabas despedazando el salón de clase con lo otros zopencos- comente graciosa mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía a conde estaba el rubio.

-Ah eso… pues no es así, solo quería estar solo un momento así que vine al patio de la escuela a pensar un poco- respondió cabizbajo – y tu Helga… ¿Qué hacer aquí sentada el último día de clase?- pregunto repentinamente mientras levantaba su rostro y me miraba a mi que estaba de pie en frente de él.

-Bueno, pues…pues…A ti que te importa cabeza de alcornoque- respondí con mi típico tono de chica ruda –yo no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación a ti melenudo- finalicé mientras me sentaba al lado de mi amado.

-Es cierto, no tiene por que importarme- comentó mientras me mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta me provocaba golpearlo para que dejara de fingir en mi presencia.

-Hey melenudo, ¿Qué te sucede?... tú no eres así- dije un poco rendida mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-no me sucede nada Helga, todo esta bien- mintió.

-Oh Vamos Arnoldo, te conozco tanto como tu me conoces a mi. Así que confía en mi, prometo no decir ni una palabra- dije solemnemente –"hay me pobre amado, que clase de pensamientos te asechan, no sabes cuanto daría por poderte proteger de todo y no permitir que nadie te dañase… "- pensaba para mi misma esperando una respuesta de él.

-Está bien, lo que sucede es que anoche soñé de nuevo con mis padres y no puedo sacarlos de mi mente…pienso tanto las cosas que a veces empiezo a pensar que ellos me abandonaron y no quisieron volver- explico el rubio mientras yo le escuchaba en silencio. En lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en escucharlo, y no interrumpirle hasta que se hubiese sacado todos esos sentimientos de adentro.

Arnold siguió hablando por lo menos unos 15 minutos más, contándome cual había sido su sueño, que eres lo que pensaba y como se sentía en ese preciso instante. Por un momento creí que le vería llorar, por que pude ver en sus ojos una grandísima tristeza que solo veía en el cada que el recodaba lo sucedido con sus padres.

-Dime Helga, ¿qué piensas tu de todo esto?- pregunto una vez termino de explicar lo que pensaba.

-Pues bien…Arnoldo, yo pienso que no deberías de dudar del amor y cariño que te tiene tus padre…si, está bien, ellos se fueron y te dejaron con tu abuelos; pero todo fue por una buena causa; es decir, ellos le debían sus vidas a esas personas de los ojos verdes, de hecho tu naciste en un lugar lejos de la lava volcánica gracias a ellos ¿no?- pregunte

-si, es cierto; pero…- intento explicarse, pero yo le interrumpí.

-si es cierto, entonces de que te quejas, tus padre no te abandonaron, y esto casi segura de que aun no regresan, por que aun no terminan con su trabajo; después de todo ellos eran las únicas personas en las que confiaban los ojos verdes. Así que si ellos pueden confiar en tus padres… ¿Tú por que no puedes hacerlo?- pregunte finalizando mi discurso.

-lo se, y confió en ellos es solo que me hacen falta Helga…no los veo desde que cumplí mi primer año de vida-dijo en tono triste haciendo que mi corazón se sintiera mal.

-Vamos Arnoldo, no pierdas la esperanza, se fuerte y cree en que pronto será su regreso; por lo pronto confía en que no estas solo; tienes a tus abuelos, ala gente de la casa de huéspedes, a Gerald, a Phoebe y…a mi. Así que animo Arnoldo o… es que ¿quieres que te patee el trasero para que te sientas mejor?- finalice retomando mi dura en incomprensible personalidad.

-jaja, no creo que sea necesario Helga- finalizo un poco antes de que sonara la campana de inicio de vacaciones

-Está bien, está bien haz lo que quieras cabeza de balón- comente mientras me ponía y recogía mis cosas.

-¿A dónde vas Helga?- pregunto curioso el chico.

-uhm… voy a la oficina de Bob, el me pidió que fuese para llevar una papelería a casa- comente mientras volteaba a ver a Arnold.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto incrédulo.

-no, no es necesario- conteste –después nos vemos Arnoldo- me despedí mientras salía de la escuela.

Una vez que llegue a la Oficina de Bob…

-hola papá- salude con desgano y me sentaba en una de las sillas, mientras esperaba a que Bob hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

-ah eres tu Olga-

-no papá soy Helga- aclare con aun mas aburrida que antes.

-ah si, cierto Helga. ¿A que has venido?- pregunto Bob mientras guardaba en su escritorio un localizador que estaba hecho pedazos.

-Tú me dijiste en la mañana que después de la escuela viniera a tu oficina- respondí algo altanera.

-cierto, bueno Olga…digo Helga, necesito que le lleves al carnicero de la manzana este localizador- ordeno Bob mientras me hacia entrega de una caja de tamaño mediano- pequeño que cualquier persona podría cargar…claro, a excepción de Miriam.

-Oh no papá; ¿para esto querías que viniera?- pregunte algo enfadada -¿para eso no esta el cartero?- cuestione de nuevo un poco enfadada.

-Jovencita, tu pasas por la carnicería de camino a casa ¿no?-

-si Bob-

-pues bien ya que pasas por la carnicería por que no le ahorras del dinero del cartero a tu padre – dijo Big Bob en tono alegre.

-Esta bien Bob, llevare esta caja a la carnicería del señor Green- finalicé mientras salía del trabajo de papá en dirección a la carnicería.

Una vez llegue al barrio, pase por la carnicería y una vez el localizador en manos del señor Green, me marche de inmediatamente. De camino a casa me encontré a Arnold quien estaba al parecer en la floristería de la señora Vitello, por que salía con un ramillete de rosas blancas.

-Hola de nuevo Cabeza de balón- salude mientras pasaba por su lado y me le adelantaba.

-Ah hola Helga- saludo mientras me veía pasar por su lado.

-¿Qué demonios haces con esas rosas Arnoldo?, acaso es ¿Qué te le vas a declarar de nuevo a la chica perfección?- pregunte incrédula mientras seguía unos pasos delante de él.

-no, nada de eso- respondió poniéndose un poco colorado –es solo que una de las inquilinas de la casa de huéspedes me pidió que recogiera estas rosas por ella-

-como sea…nos vemos melenudo, tengo algo de prisa- finalicé mientras empezaba a correr y volteaba por la esquina mas cercana –"oh Arnold, mi amor, siempre tan considerado con quienes te rodean, estoy mas que segura de que eres la salvación de miles de inútiles que no sabrían que hacer sin ti"- pensé mientras continuaba mi camino a casa en donde como de costumbre encontraría a Miriam que cada día se veía menos animada.


	2. Inicio de las vacaciones

**Bueno, antes de iniciar con ese capitulo, quiero darle las gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, creanme que me alegra que les halla gustado. Por lo pronto me marcho, pero les dejo el capitulo; espero que al igual que el anterior tambien sea de su agrado. Gracias.**

**Capitulo 2: Inicio de las vacaciones**

Al llegar a casa como era de suponerse estaba Miriam durmiendo en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-"no perderé mi tiempo intentando despertarla"- pensé mientras subía aburrida las escaleras y me dirigía a mi habitación – de nuevo vacaciones… que aburrido- dije con desanimo mientras me tiraba en mi cama dejando mi mochila a un lado– "por que será que las cosas se han vuelto tan aburridas, nunca eran así, no que yo recuerde"- pensé mientras me sentaba en la cama en busca de mi cuaderno de poesía…

_"Y sola en el silencio de mi habitación  
Dejo que mi corazón se llene de hermosos  
Pensamientos, por que sé que tu estarás  
Ahí en el momento en el que deje  
Volar mis sueños…Debo de darte las  
Gracias amor mío, por que solo por  
Ti es que estoy ahora aquí soportando  
Todos los golpes que me pueda  
Dar este cruel destino que se  
Empeña en tenernos separados"_

Las horas pasaron y yo seguía plantada en mi habitación escribiendo poemas dirigidos a mi querido "Cabeza de balón"... o por lo menos era así hasta que fui interrumpida por Miriam que al parecer ya había despertado.

-Helga, Querida tienes una llamada- dijo Miriam desde fuera de mi habitación.

-Gracias Miriam- conteste con desgano mientas agarraba el teléfono rosa que permanecía en mi mesa de noche -¿Hola?- dije al tomar el teléfono.

-Hola Helga- saludo desde el otro lado de la línea una chica.

-ah eres tu Phoebe- conteste aun mas aburrida -¿que sucede?- pregunte intentando acortar la llamada, aunque Phoebe era mi mejor amiga, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie por el momento.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que Rhonda esta preparando una fiesta por la finalización del curso…- comento la chica de ojos rasgados antes de que yo la interrumpiera.

- si es para invitarme, déjame decirte desde antes que no perderé mi tiempo en ese tipo de cosas- dije con un tono un poco alto intentando no ofender a mi mejor amiga.

-En serio será muy divertido; además me dijeron que mantecado no iría, que tal si te animas a invitarlo antes de que alguien más lo haga- Propuso Phoebe haciendo que yo tomara un poco de interés en la conversación.

-uhm... ¿Cuándo es?- Pregunte algo indecisa mostrando un poco de interés en lo ultimo que había mencionada mi amiga

- bueno, la fiesta en mañana en la noche en casa de Rhonda- respondió audazmente la chica occidental.

-creo que hare el intento de invitarlo- finalice antes de escuchar los ánimos que Phoebe me daba por teléfono.

-Así se habla amiga, ponle bastante esfuerzo, seguro y aceptara ir contigo- comentaba alegre mi mejor amiga - espero verte ahí junto a él. Adiós- finalizo Phoebe antes darle fin a la llamada.

-"Bien Helga"- dije para mi misma -"es hora de que utilices el mejor de tus pretextos para convencer a Arnold de asistir contigo a la fiesta" -continuaba pensando mientras marcaba a casa de Arnold.

-Si, ¿Hola?- dije esperando respuesta.

-Esta llamando a la casa de huéspedes, si tiene un mensaje para mi, la abuela, los inquilinos o Arnold; por favor déjelo después…- escuche por parte de la contestadora de la casa de Arnold, pero antes de colgar alguien tomo el teléfono.

-Hola- dije nuevamente.

-Si, hola ¿A quien necesita?- se escucho la voz de un anciano, efectivamente era el abuelo de Arnold.

-¿Se encuentra Arnold?- pregunte algo inquieta.

-dices que necesitas a Arnold- Comento el anciano con un tono raro.

-Si, necesito a Arnold-

-¿Quien lo llama?- Preguntó.

-Helga... Helga Pataki, su compañera de la escuela- respondí sin titubear.

-Oh ya veo...espera un momento pequeña- comento con un tono mas serio el anciano

-¡Hey Arnold!- se escuchó por parte del viejo Phil que llamaba al rubio.

-¿Que sucede abuelo?- se escucho por parte del chico, al parecer estaba en su habitación, o algo así por el estilo.

-Hombre pequeño, tienes una llamada de la chica que antes tenia una sola ceja- comento de manera indecente el anciano provocando una reacción de enfado en mi al escuchar sus palabras.

- Oh vaya, Gracias abuelo- comento el chico mientras tomaba el teléfono para responder la llamada -si ¿Hola?-

-Ah por fin pasas al teléfono Arnoldo, ya me estaba cansando de esperar- comente un poco impaciente al escuchar la voz de Arnold.

-¿Que sucede Helga?- pregunto el rubio con cierto tono de desinterés. Al parecer le importaba un comino si le llamaba o no.

-Oh pues perdóname por no ser quien esperabas...- comente algo tosca -en fin... voy al grano...Arnoldo, supe que Rhonda daría una fiesta de despedida de curso- comente con un tono menos agresivo.

-si, algo escuche en la escuela- contesto el chico de ojos verdes esperando a que continuara con la conversación.

-"Genial, seguro y no esta interesado en ir..."- pensé mientras me las ingeniaba para decir algo -Bueno, me preguntaba si... ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de la Princesita conmigo?- pregunte de repente casi sin controlar mis palabras.

-y... ¿por que querrías ir tu conmigo a una fiesta?- pregunto algo sorprendido antes mis palabras.

-bueno, es que...- dije mientras ingeniaba algo para no revelar cosas innecesarias -"Piensa rápido Helga"- me repetía a mi misma aun titubeaba - es que… fíjate que como te vi algo desanimado hoy…pensé "No seria mala idea si invito al Melenudo, después de todo hoy se le veía algo triste", así que me decidí a ser un poco mas acomedida contigo e invitarte a la fiesta de la princesita a ver si te suben los ánimos que traes arrastrando por el piso- Finalice un poco mas tranquila agradeciéndole a Dios por la gran imaginación que me había dado; después de todo una excusa como esa no se piensa por que si y ya.

- sabes, no seria tan mala idea- comento el chico dejándome un poco más tranquila –te parece bien si paso por ti a tu casa?- pregunto dejándome un poco impresionada.

-claro, eso está bien- respondí ocultando la impresión que tenia en el momento –a las ocho esta bien-  
-de acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos mañana- dijo el chico cabeza de balón –Gracias por preocuparte por mi; eres una gran amiga. Adiós Helga.-

-Si, como digas Arnoldo. Adiós- dije concluyendo la llamada y poco después puse de nuevo el teléfono en su lugar y me deje caer boca arriba en la cama como si me hubiesen acabado de arroyar –¡no puedo creer que Arnold aceptara ir conmigo a la fiesta de La princesa!- exclame emocionada mientras me cubría mi rostro con la almohada.

Cuando recupere mi cordura, miré mi reloj y ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche, por lo cual ya tenia un poco de hambre, así que salí de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina; al llegar al primer piso note que ahí estaban Miriam y Bob, al parecer estaban discutiendo cosa que no era costumbre en ellos; claro el único hablaba por el momento era Bob, Miriam simplemente estaba callada escuchando a Bob…Debo de admitir que aunque no soy muy unida a Miriam o a Bob, el verlos así me saca un poco de quicio.

-mamá, papá…- dije intentando llamar la atención de ambos.

-Ahora no Olga- respondió Bob.

-no papá, es…-intente decir antes de ser interrumpida.

-Es Helga Bob… es Helga!- Reclamó mamá con un tono un poco grosero dejándonos a papá y a mi boquiabiertos –Me parece el colmo que aun a estas alturas de nuestras vidas aun sigas confundiendo el nombre de nuestras hijas- dijo un poco histérica.

-no es para tanto Miriam- dijo Bob intentando calmarla.

-si mamá, no es para tanto, después de todo esto ocurre la mayor parte del tiempo… creo que ya hasta me llegue a acostumbrar- comente algo calmada intentando apaciguar las cosas.

-Helga...- dijo decidida – ya va siendo hora de que tu papá y yo empecemos a cuidarte más, mírate, ya tienes 15 años y nosotros no nos hemos preocupado lo suficiente por ti- comento Miriam mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Miriam… tengo 16- fue lo único que respondí dejando pasmada a Miriam.

-ves a lo que me refiero Bob, no sabemos nada de nuestra hija- reclamo nuevamente Miriam esperando respuesta algina de Bob.

-está bien- dijo Bob –a partir de ahora intentare pasar mas tiempo con Olga...digo Helga- finalizó Bob esperando que con eso Miriam se calmara un poco.

-no gracias, no hace falta nada de eso- dije con algo de desinterés mientras iba a la cocina en busca de comida.

-¿A que te refieres con eso jovencita?- Pregunto Bob en un tono molesto.

-lo que trato de decir es que nada de eso hace falta, yo ya me puedo cuidar sola, ya tengo una vida establecida, así que no veo por que hacer sobre esfuerzos a estas alturas de mi vida- continúe hablando y haciendo un sándwich.

-no importa hija, tu papá y yo haremos lo necesario-

-"Oh no, lo 'necesario' me suena a que todo terminara siendo un gran problema"- pensé mientras que con mi cabeza les hacia a mis padres una seña de desaprobación – no se molesten, simplemente no me apetece aceptar su oferta. Así que no insistan- di finalización a la conversación y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación junto con el sándwich que había preparado; dejando en la sala a Bob y a Miriam que quedaron aterrados cuendo escucharon mis palabras.


	3. Problemas en casa de los Pataki

**Bueno Nuevamente quiero darles las gracias a las personas que han leido mi fic, en serio creo que se deben de imaginar que me emociona mucho el ver que les guste. Por eso nuevamente les doy las gracias y pues espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que les vengo a dejar hoy. Por favor todos cuidense mucho. Bye**

**Capitulo 3: Problemas en casa de los Pataki**

Una vez entre en mi habitación, llegue algo confusa debido a lo que había pasado hace un rato.

-"Esta era la primera vez que Miriam y Bob decían cosas como estas; algo realmente grave tubo que haber pasado como para que ellos quieran pasar más tiempo conmigo"- pensé mientras me sentaba en mi cama y encendía un rato la tele para intentar entretenerme con algo –Eso es patético, de cuando acá es que ese par me dejo de ver como la simple sombra de la "hija perfecta" Olga- comente algo molesta mientras comía mi sándwich –"creo que a este paso enloqueceré…"- pensé molesta al ver que ni en la televisión había algo interesante que me entretuviera.  
Después de media hora Miriam llamo a mi puerta para invitarme a cenar, pero era evidente cual seria mi respuesta, así que mejor opte por fingir estar dormida para que de esta manera Miriam no me molestara más. Luego, un rato después de que Miriam se fue convencida de que estaba dormida, agarre mi cuaderno de poemas, mi diario y una linterna; y una vez hecho esto me encerré en mi armario… si, ese que tiene el santuario que le he hecho a mi amor y el cual estaba lleno cajas que contenían cuadernos y agendas llenas de poemas dirigidos a mi amado 'cabeza de balón'…cada uno de ellos que ha sido un gratificante secreto para mi. Ya estando acomodada en el piso encendí la linterna, abrí mi cuaderno y me dispuse a escribir mi amada poesía.

_"Oh hermosa que luz alumbras en donde  
Siempre llega la sombra, dime como  
Harás para logar exterminar con la injusta  
Oscuridad que logro invadir en lo mas  
Profundo de mi pequeño, indefenso e  
Inseguro corazón…Dime como le harás,  
Por que ya no quiero estar así…" _

El cansancio empezó a apoderarse de mis ojos, por lo cual guarde mis cosas, apague la linterna y salí del armario directo a mi cama, esperando que el poderoso Morfeo se hiciera cargo de mis sueños… A la Mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol que cruzaban por mi ventana fueron los culpables de que despertara, pero eso era algo que no quería hacer aun… no por ahora; así que cubrí mi rostro con la cobija e intente volver al sueño del que me habían despertado, pero lastimosamente el destino estaba empeñado en no dejarme volver a dormir, por que después de un par de minutos Miriam entro a mi habitación y me imagino que ya saben que paso después de ello…

-Helga levántate, ya se esta haciendo tarde- comento Miriam mientras me quitaba las cobijas de encima.

-¿Tarde?... ¿para que Miriam?- pregunte mientras aun intentaba cubrirme el rostro.

-Tarde para ir de compras, más te vale que te organices de una buena vez señorita. Tienes media hora para bajar… te espero en la cocina- finalizo mamá sin dejarme pronunciar palabra alguna.

-de acuerdo- dije con desgano antes de que Miriam saliera de mi habitación, dejándome perpleja ante tal situación –"seguro y esto es un plan que ingenio junto con Bob para 'acercase mas a mi'…"-Pensé cuando dejaba escapar un bostezo e iba camino al baño para organizarme antes de que Miriam saliera con otra tontería.

Estando ya bañada, salí del baño y busque algo de ropa para ponerme; ciertamente tome lo primer que vi; así que agarre un Jean corto de color azul claro, una camiseta de violeta claro y unos tenis de tela de color morado. Luego hice un intento por peinar mi cabello, pero no hice mucho, puesto que justo cuando me estaba peinando Miriam llego a mi habitación diciendo 'Helga, te dije que te esperaba en media hora, ya tienes 10 minutos de retraso'…

-"si que se esta poniendo molesta…"- pensé dejándome literalmente 'arrastrar' por una molesta Miriam – quiero desayunar antes de irme- replique haciendo que Miriam se detuviera.

-ahora no hay tiempo para eso, ya comeremos algo en el centro comercial- fue la respuesta que me dio mi madre antes de sacarme de la casa a empujones y luego me obligaba a entrar al auto móvil – Bien, tenemos mucho que hacer… ¿no te parece?- dijo cambiando su tono por uno mas alegre y podo después encendió el auto y condujo al centro comercial.

-Miriam… ¿Por qué esto así de repente?- pregunte ya cansada de esa tonta actitud.

-Por que se que eres mi pequeña, bueno, ya no lo eres, eres toda una adolecente y quiero compartir mas contigo al igual que tu padre- reafirmo lo que venia diciendo desde ayer.

**Flashback**

**  
Bob y Miriam se quedaron en la sala preocupados por la actitud de Helga; pero aun así esto no impidió que ingeniaran algo para intentar cambiar las cosas…**

**-Miriam- dijo Bob mientras iba junto a Miriam a la cocina.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-¿Por qué espiaste la conversación de Olga?-pregunto este mientras se miraba el refrigerador.**

**-No era mi intención espiarla, es solo que iba a llamar a pedir una pizza y por accidente escuche su conversación- explico la rubia mientras sacaba unas ollas para preparar la cena.**

**-y aunque sea… ¿sabes con quien va a ir a la fiesta?- pregunto enfadado el 'gran' Bob.**

**-si, bueno no… algo así, escuche que ella lo llamo 'Arnoldo'- fue lo que dijo Miriam como respuesta.**

**-esa chica… en que demonios se estará metiendo…- dijo con dudas Bob – ya se, tengo una idea, mañana te llevas temprano a la niña de compras e intentas sacarle algo de información acerca de ese tal 'Arnoldo'- propuso Bob esperando respuesta de Miriam.**

**-está bien Bob, lo intentare…ya vuelvo, llamare a Helga a cenar- finalizo ella.**

**-pero si aun no preparas la comida- dijo extrañado Bob.**

**-solo lo hare para intentar sacarle información desde ahora- dijo Miriam aplicándole a sus palabras un tono un poco audaz y se dirigió al segundo piso en búsqueda se su hija.**

**  
Fin Flashback**

- y cuéntame Helga- comento interesada Miriam –¿Hay algún chico que te guste?- comento finalmente haciéndome sentir algo incomoda.

-no mamá, no hay nadie- negué de la manera mas natural que pude.

-¿No?- dijo intentando fingir sorpresa.

-no Miriam, ya te dije que no-

-Y… ¿Qué hay de ese chico con cabeza de balón que hay en tu escuela?-

-"¿Como demonios supo Miriam de Arnold?"- me pregunte a mi misma mientras fingía no haber escuchado la pregunta - ¿Qué decías Miriam?, no escuche tu pregunta- dije finalmente, pero al parecer Miriam se había dado cuenta de que no me sacaría ni una palabra.

-está bien, olvídalo. Hablaremos luego de eso- comento resignada mientras parqueaba el automóvil.

-como digas Miriam- le respondí antes de bajar de automóvil –y ¿Qué se supone que vinimos a comprar?- pregunte dejando ver en mi rostro una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Ropa para ti Helga-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué Miriam?- pregunte casi en un grito debido a la sorpresa que ocasiono en mi.

-solo quiero tener un detalle con mi hija menor- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros.

-esta bien… esto ya se esta pasando de raro, dime de una vez que se traen entre manos tu y Bob, si no me dices me voy ahora mismo- amenace mientras me aleja de Miriam quien no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa.

-de acuerdo Helga, vamos a desayunar, mientras te iré contando lo que sucede- me dijo completamente resinada, pero con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-Vamos pronto Miriam… muero de hambre-

-comeremos donde tu quieras- me comento mientras caminaba junto a mi por todo el centro comercial.

-"¿Donde quiera?...jaja pues esto no le saldrá para nada barato"- pensé de manera macabra mientras miraba fijamente a una cafetería que era un tanto cara –Quiero comer ahí- dije mientras señalaba la cafetería que acababa de ver.

-ahí esta bien- dijo Miriam sin quejarse o reclamar.

-entonces apúrate, no tengo toda la vida para esperarte- le dije en tono alto debido a que mamá se había quedado atrás.

-si, ya voy- fue la respuesta que me dio antes de aumentar su paso e ingresar conmigo en la cafetería.

-Buenos días Hermosas damas- saludo el mesero que nos recibía en la entrada.

-Ah si hola, por favor mesa para dos- respondí de manera educada esperando las indicaciones del chico que nos atendía.

-Oh pero mira que linda cafetería Helga- comentaba Miriam mientras miraba de arriba abajo el lugar.

-Por aquí señorita, su mesa es esta- dijo el mesero mientras me mostraba la mesa que estaba disponible; está estaba junto a una de las ventanas de la cafetería.

-Miriam… ya me dijeron cual es nuestra mesa- comente intentando mantener mi tono de chica 'decente' e intentaba arrastrar a Miriam para que se sentara –Mamá, vamos- le dije ya sin poder aguantarla.

-está bien, está bien solo no te enojes hija- finalizo mientras me seguía y se sentaba en la mesa junto a mi.

-Buenos días señoritas- saludo otro mesero quien traía en sus manos el menú del lugar –aquí tienen la carta de la cafetería, por favor díganme cual es su orden- explico mientras nos había entrega se susodicho menú.

-si, bien, pues a mi por favor me traes un sándwich de jamón y doble porción de queso, también un cappuccino sin licor, un jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas. Gracias- dije en un tono casi 'dulce' mientras le entregaba de vuelta el menú al mesero.

-Muy bien. Y usted señora ¿Qué desea ordenar?- nuevamente pregunto el mesero, pero esta vez únicamente a Miriam que al parecer estaba algo distraída -¿Señora?-

-ah… si por favor tráigame un café con crema y unos panqueques de manzana con miel- dijo finalizando así el pedido.

-de acuerdo, en uno minutos trigo sus pedidos- comento de manera muy educada el mesero antes de marcharse.

-"Y ahora…a sacarle la verdad a Miriam"- me dije a mi misma mientras la llamaba sin tener respuesta de ella –"definitivamente me saca de quicio"- pensé nuevamente – mamá, ahora si vas a contarme que se traen papá y tu entre manos ¿verdad?-

-¡cierto!- exclamo Miriam volviendo en si –Mira Helga lo que sucede es que ayer accidentalmente escuche tu conversación telefónica- intento explicar de buena manera.

-Wohh…. detén tu coche Miriam... ¿¡Qué hiciste que!?- grite enfadada haciendo que muchos de los que estaban en la cafetería me voltearan a ver. Pero aun así estaba decidida a escuchar las razones de Miriam, por lo cual me calle esperando una explicación dejando ver en mi rosto el ceño fruncido.

-deja que te explique Helga. Lo que sucede es que iba a llamar a pedir una pizza, creí que ya habías terminado tu llamada; así que agarre el teléfono y escuche por accidente como te arreglabas con ese chico 'Arnoldo' para ir a una fiesta hoy. Al escuchar lo que hablabas me preocupe, por que no habías pedido mi autorización para tal fiesta; entonces estando muy preocupada opte por contarle a tu papá lo que sucedía y al parecer el se enfado de inmediato…- intentaba explicarse, pero aun así yo le interrumpí.

-déjame adivinar a partir de aquí… entonces Bob te pidió que me sacaras la verdad y por eso estamos aquí ¿no?-

-si, eso sucedió…- dijo algo apenada Miriam mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Pues no Miriam… no es justo lo que ustedes hacen, no es justo que quieran intentar intervenir en mi vida después de 16 años…y yo ya soy casi una adulta mamá. Estoy a solo un curso de estar en la universidad… y dime… ¿Alguna vez papá o tu han estado presente en mis momentos importantes?- dije intentando darle un espacio a Miriam para que respondiera mi pregunta.

-no Helga, no hemos estado presentes; pero….-se intente explicar, pero yo la volví a interrumpir.

- Exacto, u lo has dicho mamá… no han estado presentes y sabes ¿por que?... sencillo, por que siempre están preocupados por Olga, siempre es 'Olga esto, Olga aquello, Olga vino, Olga fue….Olga, Olga, Olga' eso es lo que pasa únicamente por sus mentes. Y sabes que, a mi me dejo de importar eso desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso me decidí a ser mas independiente. Tu y papa no saben nada de mi vida, así que no es justo que ahora quieran impedirme cosas que son importantes para mi- finalice mi discurso dejando a Miriam aun mas deprimida que antes.

-Lo siento Helga- digo Miriam sollozando – no sabia que te sintieras así- finalizo intentando calmar su llanto.

-"Genial…ahora Miriam llora, mejor me la llevo de aquí antes de que esto se ponga peor"- pensé para mi mientras me ponía en silencio de pie a cancelar las ordenes que habíamos hecho –vamos Miriam, mejor hablamos de esto en casa- le hable al oído para luego salir del lugar silenciosamente junto con Miriam.

Miriam aun sollozaba de una manera impresionante; debo de admitir que le hable un poco mal, pero por alguna extraña razón no pude evitar el extraer todos mis sentimientos que tenia acumulados; aunque también me lastimo un poco ver a Miriam así, por lo cual le pedí las llaves del auto para conducir yo.

-¿Las llaves?- pregunto extrañada – pero si tu no sabes conducir Helga- comento extrañada mientras ingresábamos a los parqueaderos.

-ves a lo que me refería antes…ya se conducir Miriam… hace 5 mese saque mi pase- le respondí mientras tomaba su bolso y sacaba las llaves –vámonos de una vez- dije subiendo al auto y esperando a que Miriam subiera.

De camino a casa ninguna de las dos menciono palabra alguna. Por lo cual cada una llego en silencio y al entrar a casa yo fui a mi habitación en busca de algo que me sirviera para agarrar mi cabello en una coleta, mientras que Miriam entro directo a la cocina al parecer a preparar algo de comer, por que ya eran pasadas las once de la mañana y nosotras no habíamos comido nada. Una vez peine mi cabello baje de nuevo y encontré en la cocina a Miriam apoyada sobre una mesa al parecer algo dormida.

-¿Miriam?-

-Si Helga ¿que sucede?- pregunto dejándome bien en claro que estaba despierta.

-¿que haces ahí apoyada en la mesa?-

-solo pensaba en todo lo que me dijiste en la cafetería- respondió poniéndose de pie ysaliendo de la cocina.

-Miriam. Tenemos que terminar esa conversación- dije siguiéndole en paso a Miriam quien ingreso a la sala y tomo asiento en el sofá de papá mientras yo seguía de pie siguiendo sus pasos con mi mirada –mira mamá yo…- intente disculparme, pero Miriam me interrumpió y empezó a hablar.

-no creo que halla que hablar Helga, tu ya me dijiste lo que me tenias que decir y si, tienes razón en todo- confeso con un tono serio.

-Mira mamá, yo quería pedirte disculpas, se que estuvo mal todo lo que te dije, pero no pude controlarme cuando supe las intensiones de papá y de ti. Sé que ustedes son mis padres y eso de pasar tiempo a mi lado quizá se los permita…pero lo que no les puedo permitir es que interfieras en mi vida privada. Así que lo único que les pido es eso, no interfieran en ese tipo de cosas, respeten un poco más mis decisiones- discutí finalmente mientras me dejaba caer en el piso esperando una respuesta de Miriam.

-de acuerdo hija. Pero primero dime ¿quien es 'Arnoldo'?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad mientras se sentaba en el piso junto a mi -¿acaso es tu novio Helga?- pregunto en un tono algo alegre.

-No mamá, no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo- respondí algo sonrojada intentando mirar a otro lado –y no es 'Arnoldo'… es Arnold- finalice aun sin voltear a ver a Miriam.

-oh ya veo, pero entonces ¿Por qué vas a ir con el hoy a una fiesta?- pregunto curiosa Miriam.

-Miriam solo iré con el por que ayer esta algo triste, entonces quiero que se ani…- intente explicar hasta que caí en cuanta de que estaba hablando mas de lo que debía – Oh demonios por que te estoy diciendo estas cosas a ti Miriam… ves lo que logras- dije completamente apenada mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

-jaja está bien hija, creo que puedo escucharte de vez en cuando- comento Miriam mientras que al igual que yo se ponía de pie – ah si Helga, y no te preocupes, puedes ir a la fiesta, yo me encargo de tu padre-

-ah… Gracias- fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

-bien pues te espero aquí en una hora, iré a preparar algo para el almuerzo- dijo Miriam en un como alegre dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-no te preocupes, bajo en una hora- dije sin pensarlo mientras mostraba en mi rostro una cálida sonrisa a lo que Miriam me enseño la suya como respuesta.

Al final de todo, las cosas no terminaron tan mal como yo imaginaba que terminarían… Miriam termino entendiéndome como una buena madre; de cierta manera nos terminando acercando y creo que si no es mucho exagerar Miriam recupero los ánimos, por que después de que baje a almorzar note que estaba muy entusiasmada, ya que el almuerzo que había preparado no era como los que siempre solía preparar; este tenia la llamada 'pisca' de amor que siempre lleva la comida de una madre. Un poco mas tarde después de almorzar junto con Miriam ella se ofreció a comprarme algo de ropa para que no fuera a la fiesta con la ropa de siempre; asi que volvimos al centro comercial, allí en un de unas cuantas horas compramos ropa para mi y también un poco para Miriam.


	4. La fiesta de Rhonda

**Bueno, creo que lo que le voy a decir ya suena como disco rayado xD pero no importa, en serio no puedo dejar de agradecerles a las personas que se pasan por aqui a leer mi fic, en serio e emociona mucho que les guste y cada que leo un Review me ánimo bastante y escribo lo mas pronto posible para no fallarles. Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, por que a mi me gusto eescribirlo =D **

**Sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo. Cuidense mucho. Bye**

**Capitulo 4: La fiesta de Rhonda**

Mientras que en el centro comercial aun se encontraba Miriam y Helga comprando algo de ropa. En la casa de huéspedes el chico con cabeza de balón estaba siendo perseguido por toda su casa por su abuela quien le quería poner un traje de explorador para que fuese con el a la fiesta.

-Kimba ven aquí, tu traje ya esta listo, con el podrás ir a tu exploración en el bosque- decía la abuela emocionada sin dejar de seguir el rubio.

-galletita- dijo Phil deteniendo a su esposa – El chaparrito no va l bosque, el va a una fiesta con su novia- comento relajado el anciano mientras le giñaba el ojo a la anciana que tenia en frente.

-Oh ya veo- comento la anciana- esto amerita un traje especial- finalizo antes de salir cantando y bailando por todo el pasillo de la casa en busca de otro traje.

-¡abuelo Helga no es mi novia!- exclamo molesto Arnold mientras volteaba a ver a Phil.

-¿Que?- pregunto el abuelo haciéndose el desconocido en el tema –yo no dije tal cosa-

-abuelo, si la dijiste-

-no, no la dije- se empeño Phil en hacerse el que no sabia nada. Hasta que su conversación con el chico rubio fue interrumpida por el teléfono que empezó a sonar.

-Casa de huéspedes- dijo en tono serio Arnold esperando una respuesta de quien llamaba.

-haha viejo, no me canso de reírme cada que atiendes el teléfono de esa manera… me recuerdas a tu abuelo- comento entre carcajadas Gerald -¿Cómo estas viejo?- pregunto el moreno calmándose un poco.  
-Bien, Gerald, estoy bien- contesto el rubio tomando asiento para charlar con su amigo

-Oye viejo de enteraste de la fiesta que hará Rhonda?- pregunto el chico de extraño peinado.

-Si me entere e iré Gerald ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió el chico esperando a que su amigo continuara con la conversación.

-Ya veo, así que invitaste a Lila. Genial, espero que sea una buena cita- comento Gerald intentando darle ánimos a tu amigo –En serio te hacia falta un poco de diversión, ya comenzaba a sentir que envejecías y me dejabas- se burlo el moreno provocando que la expresión en el rubio cambiara.

-No Gerald, no iré con Lila; de hecho ni pensé en invitarla-aclaro el chico de cabeza de balón dejando a su compañero en silencio.

-¿No?- pregunto extrañado –Entonces… ¿Con quién iras?- pregunto curioso.

-Iré con Helga- respondió el chico dejando completamente impresionado.

-¿Qué? ¿Iras con Helga?- pregunto casi en gritos el chico de cabello negro antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas –En serio, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta viejo?- pregunto un poco mas calmado.

-Gerald, no es ninguna broma. Iré con Helga, ella me llamo ayer para invitarme-respondió el rubio seriamente sin encontrarle chiste a lo que su amigo decía -¿Qué tiene de gracioso que quiera ir con ella?- pregunto con algo de interés.

-viejo, tiene mucho de gracioso, por que hasta hace un meses Helga ni te dirigía la palabra a causa de lo que le dijiste meses atrás cuando inicio el curso y ahora ella te invita a una fiesta… definitivamente si que es gracioso, y sabes, aunque Helga es mi amiga, no puedo evitar el reírme de ella por como se contradice a si misma- explico el moreno dejando notar el tono gracioso en sus palabras.

-Es cierto Gerald, tienes un poco de razón- respondió el rubio dejando escapar una risita a lo que su abuelo lo miraba arqueando su ceja.

-de acuerdo viejo, dime… ¿Paso por Helga y por ti en el auto o tu llevas el de tu abuelo?- pregunto finalmente el moreno concluyendo la conversación.

-No Gerald, no vemos allá; yo pasare por Helga en el auto de mi abuelo-

-Esta bien viejo, nos vemos en un par de horas. Adiós.- se despidió el chico desde el otro lado de la línea antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Adiós- respondió el rubio antes de poner nuevamente el teléfono en su lugar.

-Chaparrito, es mejor que vayas a organizarte para la fiesta… claro, si es que quieres llegar pronto, por que ya son pasadas las siete- comento Phil haciéndole burlas a su nieto y en silencio se iba hacia a cocina en busca de algo para comer.

-Oh no abuelo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- pregunto molesto el rubio mientras salía corriendo hasta el baño para tomar una ducha antes de organizarse.

****************************************************************************************************************  
**  
Por otro lado, aun en centro comercial Helga y Miriam corrían rápidamente hacia los parqueaderos, pensando en llegar lo más pronto a casa.

-Miriam… apúrate- le dije insistentemente a mi madre, mientras esperaba que ella subiera al auto.

-si Helga, estoy en eso- respondió mientras encendía el auto y salía del parqueadero lo mas rápido que podía.

-"Demonios… ¿Cómo fue que perdí la noción del tiempo solo comprando ropa con Miriam?"- me preguntaba a mi misma mientras que seguía acosando a mamá para que se apurara –Miriam, acaso es que no puedes llevar este vehículo a una mayor velocidad. Mira, son las 7:15 pm y Arnold quedo de pasar por mi alas 8- explique dejando que Miriam notara el cierto tono de desesperación que tenia.

-Está bien Helga. Agárrate de conde puedas, por que esta vaquera esta iniciando su corrida- dijo animada Miriam mientras aumentaba de una manera impresionante la velocidad del auto.

-¡Cuidado mamá!- grite al ver que justo al frente de nosotras estaba un cachorrito, a lo cual Miriam detuvo el auto e inmediatamente el cachorro se aparto siguió con su 'Corrida'.

Una vez llegamos a casa, mire el reloj y eran las 7:35 pm, exactamente tenia 25 minutos para organizarme antes de que Arnold llegara a casa. Así que salí corriendo en dirección al baño, me di una ducha y cuando salí del baño ya solo faltaban 10 minutos para las ocho.

-"genial, creo que Arnold va a tener que esperarme por lo menos uno 20 minutos"- pensé para mi misma mientras entraba a mi cuarto, en donde sorprendente encontré a Miriam sentada en la cama esperándome con la ropa que me iba a poner ya separada.

-¿Te importa si te ayudo un poco Hija?- pregunto dejando ver en su rostro una cálida sonrisa.

-E…esta bien Miriam- fueron las únicas palabras que logre articular mientras veía a una emocionada Miriam ayudando a organizarme.

Después de un par de minutos, escuche como el timbre de la cosa sonaba, me asome desde la ventana de mi habitación y vi ahí parado en el pórtico de mi casa a Arnold; definitivamente el no cambiaba, seguía siendo tan puntual y cumplido con las cosas como siempre solía serlo.

-Iré a ver quien es- dijo Miriam mientras salía de la habitación.

-esta bien, yo termino con lo que falta- respondí mientras me acercaba al espejo me miraba fijamente viendo la hermosa cadena plateada que me había comprado Miriam –"realmente no puedo creer que Miriam me hubiera convencido de comprar esta ropa"- pensé para mi misma mientras me ponía un par dependientes que hacían juego con la cadena –Creo que ya esta bien así- dije para finalmente salir de mi habitación.

-Helga, es tu amigo Arnold- comento Miriam desde el primer piso.

-si mamá, ya voy- responde desde el pasillo del primer piso antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras –uh… Hola cabeza de balón- salude a Arnold mientras llegaba a la sala donde el me estaba esperando.

-Ah hola Helga- respondió antes de darse vuelta y quedarse literalmente boqui abierto al verme ahí parada usando una falda, cosa que no acostumbraba usar… de hecho que no usaba nunca, por que desde que deje de usar el vestido rosa que usaba de niña, empecé solo a usar toda clase de pantalones.

-Oye Arnoldo, cierra de una buena vez esa boca y vamos, ya es tarde- dije mientras e acercaba al perchero que había detrás de la puerta y tomaba un suéter de color blanco.

-si, ya voy. Hasta pronto señora Pataki- fue lo único que dijo y luego se despidió de Miriam y salió de la casa dejándonos únicamente a mamá y a mí ahí.

-Gracias por todo Miriam, después nos vemos- me despedí de mamá mostrándole una sonrisa sincera y luego salía de casa y me subía al auto.

-Vayan con cuidado- dijo Miriam desde la puerta mientras nos veía irnos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Arnoldo?- pregunte molesta mientras volteaba a ver a Arnold quien iba muy concentrado conduciendo.

-¿Tardar?- pregunto extrañado sin quitar la vista del camino.

-si, por que por lo general siempre llegas 5 o 10 minutos antes de la Hora y pues hoy llegaste justo a tiempo- explique mientras giraba mi aveza y miraba hacia afuera de la ventana.

-Ah eso… lo que sucede es que Gerald me llamo y pues me entretuve charlando con el- respondió el rubio mientras detenía el auto a casusa del semáforo que ahora estaba en rojo – sabes… te vez muy bien de falda Helga- comento el chico cambiando repentinamente de tema.

-"Dijo que me veía bien"- pensé para mi misma sin dejar escapar suspiro alguno –si, como Digas Melenudo- respondí un poco arisca mientras me aseguraba de que Arnold no notara el pequeño rubor que se había formado en mis mejillas.

-muy bien, Helga llegamos- comento Arnold después de llevar un buen rato conduciendo.

-Si, eso note cabeza de balón, respondí de manera evasiva mientras intentaba desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad – "¿como demonios se quita esto?"- me preguntaba a mi misma intentando sacarme el cinturón.

-¿Qué sucede Helga?- pregunto Arnold mientras se acercaba desde fuera del auto a la ventaba del copiloto -¿Por que no has bajado?- pregunto de nuevo esperando a que le explicara que sucedía.

-acaso no lo vez Melenudo, este tonto cinturón de atoro y no quiere soltarse- dije furiosa mientras volteaba a ver a Arnold.

-Déjame intento soltarlo- dijo el mientras abría la puerta del lado del copiloto.

-hazlo pronto Arnold, este tonto cinturón ya me esta empezando a desesperar- dije un poco nerviosa mientras veía a Arnold delante de mi intentando soltar el cinturón.

-Listo ya esta- dijo mientras terminaba de soltar el cinturón y me sonreía aun estando delante de mi a lo que yo solo deje ver una mueca de molestia hasta que… después de un leve empujón de alguien los labios de Arnold terminaron juntándose a los míos dejándonos a los dos con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos.

-Lo siento amigo – se escucho por parte de un chico desde fuera del auto. Que justo después de decir eso solo logro soltar una risita burla –Olvídalo amigo, creo que tuviste suerte después de todo- finalizo y luego se marchaba.

-Lo…lo siento mucho Helga, no era mi intensión- dijo nervioso Arnold una vez se separo de mi y luego me daba la espalda y esperaba a que yo bajara del auto.

-e…este… solo fue un accidente- respondí también un poco nerviosa y luego en silencio me dispuse a bajar del auto silenciosamente –Vamos- dije con la mirada baja evitando mirar a Arnold, aunque en mi interior estaba que estallaba de la alegría a casusa de ese beso sin importarme que solo hubiera sido un accidental.

-si, vamos- respondió Arnold intentando no mirarme por mucho tiempo –ahí esta la casa de Rhonda- añadió mientras señalaba una 'Mansión' que estaba repleta de chicos de la escuela, muchos que conocía y otro que no y que tenia la música con un volumen muy alto.

-"Típica fiesta de adolecentes"- pensé para mi mientras que junto a Arnold entrabamos a la casa de Rhonda.

-Hola Arnold- saludo la princesita recibiéndonos a ambos –Hola Helga- me dirigió la palabra a mi, al parecer estaba de buenas pulgas.

-Hola Rhonda- saludo el chico, yo solo por mi parte le dije 'Hola princesita'

Una vez dentro de la casa de Rhonda, yo estuve mirando de un lado a otro en busca de Phoebe… hasta que la vi a lo lejos charlando con Lila, Lorenzo y Gerald.

-Hola Viejo- saludo Gerald a Arnold cuando lo vio entrando al a sala junto a mi –Hola Helga- me saludo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-hola Gerald- saludo animado Arnold.  
-hola cabeza de cepillo- respondí ante el saludo del moreno – voy por algo para beber- agregue mientras me daba media vuelta y me dirigía a la mesa en donde estaba ubicadas las bebidas –Veamos que tienen aquí- dije mientras miraba la gran variedad e bebidas que habían iniciando desde ponche y diferentes bebidas sin alcohol hasta llegar a la cerveza, vinos y otras cuantas bebidas alcohólicas.

Mientras tanto en donde estaban Arnold y Gerald se daba inicio a una conversación algo 'incomoda' para el chico con cabeza de balón.

-Oye Viejo ¿Qué le sucede a Helga?- pregunto extrañado Gerald.

-ella esta así después del pequeño accidente que tuvimos hace un rato- comento algo apenado el rubio.

-¿Qué paso viejo?- pregunto con curiosidad el moreno mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza que tenia en la mano.

-ven- le dijo Arnold a Gerald mientras se acercaba a su oído para contarle lo que había pasado –Lo que paso es que Bese a Helga accidentalmente- susurro el rubio en el oído del moreno.

En ese momento Gerald escupió la cerveza que tenia en la boca-¿¡Qué!?-grito impresionado - ¿Qué la bes…?- no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta ya que el rubio le tapo la boca y se lo llevo a un lugar apartado para hablar seriamente.

-Gerald ya te dije que fue un accidente- dijo el rubio mientras soltaba a su amigo.

-hahahaha- se reía el moreno descontroladamente.

-¡Gerald!- dijo molesto el rubio –eso no es chistoso. Esto es algo serio-

-pero… pero hahaha es que se me hace chistosa la imagen en mi mente- continuo burlándose del rubio quien lo miraba con una ceja arqueada esperando a que este se calmara de una buena vez – esta bien viejo, no me reiré mas, pero tendrás que contarme como pasaron las cosas.

-está bien- dijo rendido el chico con cabeza de balón para asi comenzar con su relato.

Por otro lado en la sala en donde todos bailaban se encontraba Helga hablando con su amiga y al igual que Arnold a Gerald; ella le estaba contando a Phoebe lo que había pasado.

-¿En serio Helga?- pregunto la chica oriental intentando contener las risas.

-Si Phoebe, durante ese corto lapso de tiempo me sentí la chica mas afortunada del planeta, sentía que me quería derretir ahí mismo en los labrios de mi amado Arnold y ahora no se que hacer- Explicaba apasionadamente.

-sencillo Helga, solo has de cuenta que no paso nada, después de todo fue un accidente no?-

-si, es cierto. Tienes razón Phoebe- dijo animada la rubia mientras terminaba de tomar su bebida.

-Eso es viejo, solo actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada, compórtate con Helga tal cual y como lo haces siempre- sugirió el moreno mientras volvía con Arnold a la sala en la que estaba las chicas.

-tienes razón Gerald. Después de todo fue un accidente- dijo reanimado el rubio.

Estando de vuelta con las chicas, todos se pusieron a hablar por un buen rato y cuando la fiesta entro en su punto interesante casi todos se pusieron a bailar alegremente hasta altas horas de la noche. Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche y varios empezaron a partir a sus casas, ya había una gran cantidad de personas, aunque habían muchos otros que estaban completamente borrachos y se encontraban por ahí tirados en el piso durmiendo.

-Oye Helga- me llamo Arnold con vos titubeante mientras que yo hablaba con Phoebe.

- Si, ¿Qué sucede Arnoldo?- pregunte mientras lo veía fijamente.

-¿Quieres irte ya o te quieres quedarte otro rato?- pregunto el chico cayendo casi encima de mi, a lo que Gerald lo alcanzo a sostener y pregunto lo mismo que Arnold había preguntado.

-Como quieran chicos- respondió Phoebe a su novio mientras se le acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-está bien- respondí mientras ponía en una mesa lo que tenia en las manos- cuéntame cabeza de cepillo, ¿Arnoldo esta muy tomado?- pregunte mientras volteaba a ver a Gerald.

-si, un poco- respondió el chico mientras miraba a Phoebe.

-bien, sácale las llaves del auto, yo conduzco. Después de todo no quiero poner mi vida en riesgo solo por una fiesta- aclare mientras esperaba que Gerald hiciera algo.

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de Arnold – toma- dijo cuando finalmente mientras me entregaba las llaves –¿Lo llevaras a su casa?- me pregunto mientras salía junto con Arnold que estaba recargado en su hombro.

-si, y de ahí tomare un taxi para ir a mi casa- explique mientras que salía detrás de ellos.

-Helga, estas segura de que quieres hacer eso?- pregunto Phoebe un poco preocupada.

-si Phoebe, estoy segura, además se me defender bien- respondí firmemente mientras subía al Packard y abría la puerta del asiento trasero para que Gerald montara a Arnold –Bien chicos, nos vemos luego, Gerald asegúrate de que Phoebe llegue a casa… si le pasa algo yo misma me hare cargo de ti- amenace mientras encendía el auto y de reojo miraba a Gerald quien abrazaba a mi mejor amiga. Luego me marchaba del lugar junto con Arnold que iba medio dormido y balbuceando cosas acerca de sus padres –"Tonto cabeza de balón… como es que caíste solo con una par te tragos… que débil eres, pero aun así eres tan adorable… hay amor mío, cuando entenderás mis sentimientos hacia ti"- pensé para mi misma mientras observaba por el retrovisor al chico rubio que se robaba mis suspiros.

Cuando llegue a la casa de huéspedes toque la puerta por más de diez minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna. Por lo cual termine rindiéndome rápidamente así que subí de nuevo al auto para despertar a Arnold pero el muy tonto ya estaba completamente dormido y al parecer tenía el sueño demasiado pesado.

-genial- dije entre dientes –tonto- refunfuñe y finalmente opte por mi ultima opción… llevar Arnold a mi casa.


	5. Una mañana en casa de los Pataki

**Hola de nuevo a todos, como ya se esta haciendo algo usual vengo con la actualizacion del día de hoy =D **

**Gracias por los comentarios que han dejado. espero que se diviertancon este capitulo. Sin mas que decir, me macho, bye**

**Capitulo 5: Una mañana en casa de los Pataki**

Una vez llegue a mi casa, me asegure de parquear bien el Packard y además que estuvieran bien cerradas las puertas y ventabas para evitar un robo. Luego de eso, apoye a Arnold en mi hombro y prácticamente lo 'Cargue' hasta el pórtico de mi casa, en donde lo deje sentado mientras que abría la puerta y me aseguraba de que Bob no estuviera por los alrededores.

-"Bien, todo esta despejado"- pensé mientras salía de nuevo para entrar a Arnold –"Espero no ser muy ruidosa"- dije para mi misa mientras me quitaba mis zapatos al igual que a Arnold le quitaba los de el y empezaba a subir las escaleras con Arnold a cuestas.

-Te quiero Mucho Mamá- balbuceo entere dormido el chico con cabeza de balón mientras se abrazaba.

-iugh apestas- dije en tono bajo mientras alejaba a Arnold de mi rostro.

Al llegar a mi habitación acomode a Arnold en mi cama, cerré un las cortinas para que cuando amaneciera el sol no lo molestara y antes de salir para irme a dormir a la vieja habitación de Olga, me asegure de tomar una pijama y de cerrar bien mi armario para evitar que Arnold viera o leyera cosas innecesarias.

-Hasta mañana amor mío- susurre mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente al chico el cual me respondió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla dejándome atónita y sin poder ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas.

-Yo también te quiero mamá- finalizo para luego acomodarse de nuevo en mi cama.

-"tonto… en serio eres un tonto Arnold, pero creo que realmente nadie va a poder llenar ese espacio vacio que hay en el fondo de tu corazón. No sabes cuanto daría yo por sanarte esas heridas y ayudarte a superar esas cosas que tanto te hacen daño"-pensé para mi mientras aun miraba a Arnold, dejando ver una sonrisa de apoyo y comprensión en mi rostro. Una vez tal acto, salí de la habitación asegurándome de que esta quedara bien cerrada para evitar que Bob supiera de la estadía de el chico en mi casa.

-"Ay Arnold… Arnold... Mi pobre melenudo con cabeza de balón"- pensé estando acostada en la cama de Olga dejando escapar más de un suspiro debido al chico que descansaba plácidamente en mi habitación.

Un poco mas tarde ese día, ya eran mas o menos las 7 de la mañana cuando escuche a Bob salir de la casa directo al trabajo; escuche a al quien caminar por el pasillo, así que me levante y fui a fijarme si era Miriam que iba al primer piso o si era Arnold quien debió de haber despertado muy confundido.

-Buenos días Helga- escuche por parte de mi madre que iniciaba a bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días Miriam- salude mientras me acercaba a ella para acompañarla.

-¿Como te fue anoche en la fiesta hija?- pregunto curiosa mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Bien mamá, me fue bien- respondí serenamente mientras pensaba en como contarle que Arnold se había quedado a dormir en casa –Miriam…- trate de decir antes de ser interrumpida.

-oye Helga… ese Packard que hay afuera parqueado no es en el que vino tu amigo ayer?- pregunto muy seriamente.

-ah... eso… es una historia larga…- comente algo mientras que con mi mano me tocaba la nuca –jeje- reí muy nerviosa.

-pues señorita es mejor que me cuentes de una buena vez, tiempo es lo que sobra- dijo en tono campante mientras iniciaba a preparar el desayuno.

-Bien. Lo que sucedió fue que…- me senté en una silla y comencé a relatar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior dejando aun lado lo del beso; y a medida de que avanzaba en el relato veía como la expresión de Miriam cambiaba de campante a sorpresiva.

-Entonces tu amigo termino ebrio… con solo dos tragos?!- pregunto impactada mamá mientras preparaba los waffles.

-Si mamá y cuando lo iba a llevar a su casa, nadie abrió; entonces opte por la ultima opción que me quedaba, traerlo a casa- explique mientras me ponía y buscaba algo de jugo natural en el refrigerador.

-Pues hiciste bien Helga. Nunca te había visto actuar de manera tan amable con alguien, como siempre te ves tan ruda con todos tus amigos y compañeros, ya había olvidado ese lado de ti- comento Miriam y una vez termine de contar lo sucedido ella me pidió que fuera a despertar a Arnold y que lo invitara a desayunar con nosotras dos; así que yo solo asentí con la cabeza y subí en silencio a mi habitación.

-Oye Arnold- dije en un tono suave mientras entraba a la habitación, pensé en hablar un poco mas fuerte, pero todo lo que iba a decir en ese momento se reprimió cuando vi al amor de mi vida sonriendo mientras aun dormía plácidamente, el hecho de verlo ahí dormido en mi cama con una sonrisa en su rostro hiso que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y por un momento me deje llevar por un impulso incontrolable logrando darle un dulce beso en sus suaves y rojizos labios –lo lamento Arnold, no puede evitar el besarte…Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora….Te amo- dije en tono bajo asegurándome de no despertar a Arnold y luego nuevamente salí de la habitación.

-No Miriam… aun duerme- comente mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina –parece una piedra-

-está bien, pero lo mejor será que llames a su casa y les digas que el esta aquí, quizás ya deben de estar preocupados- sugirió mi madre mientras empezaba a servir el desayuno.

-tienes razón, dame un minuto llamo a casa de Arnold- le respondí a Miriam para luego salir corriendo hacia donde estaba ubicado el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea por parte de una anciana.

-Hola hablo con la abuela de Arnold ¿Verdad?- pegunte algo animada.

-¿Qué necesitas a Kimba?-pregunto la ancana –no, Kimba no esta, si lo que quiere es dejarle un mensaje a Kimba, por favor déjelo después de la Señal bippppppppppp- dijo la anciana sin dejarme pronunciar palabra alguna.

-no, espere, no necesito eso-

-por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal bippp- repitió la anciana de manera insistente.

-aich…. Sabe que... mejor olvídelo- dije completamente rendida mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué paso Helga?- pregunto Miriam mientras veía la expresión de enojo que había en mi rostro.

-nada mamá, que se encargue de explicarles luego el mismo- dije molesta –mejor desayunemos de una buena vez, por que muero de hambre- finalice una molesta mientras me sentaba en la mesa a desayunar en compañía de Miriam.

Después del desayuno, ayude un poco a limpiar la cocina y después me fui a ver el programa de luchas; eran pasadas las 11 am cuando Miriam me convenció de nuevo para intentar despertar a Arnold, me convenció con la excusa de que 'era lo mejor para que hacer preocupar a sus abuelos'.

-Esta bien Miriam, dame un minuto termino de ver esta lucha y después subo a despertar a Arnoldo- dije sin despegar mis ojos de la pelea que estaba transmitiendo-

-eso espero Helga. Ah si, cuando desperté tu amiguito prepárale el desayuno, yo voy a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, vuelvo en un rato- se despidió Miriam mientras salía de laca.

-como quieras Miriam- respondí entretenida sin ponerle cuidado a las palabras de mi madre.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Helga un desubicado Arnold despertaba de su profundo sueño muy confundido, por que no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba.

-"Esta habitación se me hace algo familiar… ¿de quien será?"- de preguntaba a si mismo mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama –aich- se quejo y luego agarro su cabeza con ambas manos pudiéndose poner finalmente de pie –"¿en que lugar estoy?"- se preguntaba una y otra y otra vez sin poder llegar a una respuesta comprensible, así que se una vez esta un poco mas incorporado, vio un libro con aspecto de agenda, era de color violeta con adornos de flores en su pasta, se acerco un a el escaparate en el que se encontraba y la tomo –"esta agenda se me hace algo conocida"- pensó mientras la abría para ver el contenido de esta,; pero justo en ese momento alguien entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios haces Arnoldo?- pregunto molesta al ver que Arnold tenia en sus manos mi adorado diario.

-¿Helga?- pregunto extrañado mientras ponía la agenda de nuevo en su lugar y luego giraba su cara ocultando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-si, ¿quien mas esperabas que fuera?- dije molesta mientras entraba a la habitación, agarre el diario y lo puse dentro de un cajo –¿Como te atreves a tomar mi diario intimo cabeza de balón?- pregunte esperando una explicación de Arnold.

-¿Cómo fue que llegue a tu casa?- pregunto de repente evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Oye zopenco, yo te pregunte primero- dije más desesperada que molesta.

-Lo… lo siento Helga, te juro que yo no leí nada- aseguro el rubio en tono nervioso dándome aun la espalda.

-si es cierto, entonces por que no me lo dices de frente tonto, hasta que no vea tú cara no te podre creer-

-Está bien, te juro que no ley ni una palabra de tu diario- levanto su mano derecha y luego se dio mera vuelta y me miro seriamente a los ojos- ¿Ahora me crees?- pregunto incrédulo esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-como digas Arnoldo- respondí –Mejor vamos, el desayuno ya esta listo- finalice mientras salía de mi habitación.

-e…esta bien- fue lo único que digo antes de seguir mi paso –"hasta el momento ya se donde estoy, ahora solo me falta averiguar por que estoy aquí y no en mi casa"- pesaba para si mismo el rubio, iba tan concentrado que tropezó conmigo y logro tirarme al piso.

-Oye Zopenco, ten mas cuidado cuando camines, ¿Tienes la mínima idea de cómo estaríamos si esto hubiera pasado mientras bajábamos las escaleras?- dije molesta mientras me ponía de pie.

-lo lamento Helga, en serio no quería…- se disculpaba el chico e intentaba dar a entender el por que.

-Olvídalo Cabeza de balón, solo ten mas cuidado la próxima- y continúe con mi camino a la cocina –toma cabeza de balón, esto te servirá para el dolor de cabeza- explique mientras le entregaba un vaso de agua fría y una aspirina.

-Gracias Helga- fue lo único que dijo ante de tomarse la pastilla y quedarse observándome a mi que estaba preparando los waffles para dárselos a el –oye Helga- dijo esperando a que le autorizara para hablarme.

-uhm?- lo mire de reojo esperando a que continuara.

-¿Por qué fue que desperté en tu cama y no en la mía?- pregunto dejándome un tanto sorprendida, pero así era algo que podía controlar.

-Mira Arnoldo, ayer tu caíste borracho después de tomarte solo dos tragos. Así que yo me ofrecí a llevarte a casa y de ahí tomar un taxi para llegar a mi casa… y lo que sucedió fue que por mas que toque en tu casa nadie me abrió la puerta, así que me toco traerte a mi casa ya que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer- explique mientras me daba muchísimos créditos a mi misma –deberías de agradecer que no te deje durmiendo por ahí en cualquier esquina- dije orgullosa de mi misma apoderándome de un gran sentimiento de superioridad.

-Es cierto, gracias Helga- respondió mientras se ponía de pie y me daba un abrazo como los que solía darme cuando teníamos 9.

-"ahh… que momento tan hermoso"- penaba para mi casi derritiéndome en brazos de mi amado hasta que luego de pocos segundos volví en si – ¡Oye! ¿Quién te dio permiso de abrazarme?- dije molesta mientras apartaba a Arnold de mi lado.

-Ah en serio lo lamento Helga- se disculpo nuevamente mientras se volvía a sentar.

-si, como digas Arnoldo. Toma- dije entregándole los waffles y antes de que el los empezara les puse algo de miel – puedes desayunar tranquilamente- dije poniendo un vaso de leche y un vaso de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa –en un rato vuelvo- finalice mientras me dirigía al segundo piso.

-oye, espera Helga, y ¿tu desayuno?- pregunto mientras salía corriendo atrás de mi.

-yo desayune hace un rato con Miriam, así que no te preocupes. Bajo en un momento… Ah si, y llama a tus abuelos para decirles que estás bien- dije mientras continuaba con mi camino al segundo piso.

-ah… Gracias y esta bien, los llamare en un momento-

Estando ya en el segundo piso, busque algo de ropa y me dispuse a tomar una ducha en el baño de la habitación de mis padres. Mientras tanto en el primer piso, el chico con cabeza de balón desayunaba campantemente; una vez termino lavo los platos y vasos que habían sucios en la cocina de los Pataki y estando lista esa labor se dispuso a llamar a su casa para hablar con su abuelo.

-Hola- saludo Arnold esperando a recibir respuesta de quien hubiera agarrado el teléfono de su casa.

-Hola, Hola- dijo de una buena vez el viejo Phil, al parecer no escuchaba muy bien lo que decía Arnold.

-¡Hola, abuelo soy yo Arnold!- dijo casi gritando esperando que así anciano abuelo escuchara.

-Ah eres tu Hombre pequeño, ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Qué te sucedió, por que no llevaste en la noche?- pregunto curioso el abuelo.

-Abuelo es una historia larga, después de explico todo, dame media hora y estaré ahí de acuerdo?-

-está bien chaparrito, tomate tu tiempo, después hablamos…tengo que ir a detener una de las locuras de pookie- finalizo el abuelo antes de colgar y dejar a Arnold con unas cuantas palabras en la boca.

-aun me ¿pregunto como me sentiría si tibiera abuelos normales?- dijo el rubio casi en un suspiro mientras ponía el teléfono en su lugar –"Helga ya se esta tardando arriba… ¿se habrá quedado dormida?"- pensó el chico de cabellos dorados mientras subía al segundo piso –seguro y se quedo dormida en su habitación- murmuro mientras caminaba por el corredor directo a la habitación de Helga, pero al abrir la puerta noto que no había nadie, así que opto por buscar en cada habitación; después de todo, ella era quien tenia las llaves del auto. El chico busco de habitación en habitación y no encontró a nadie, solo que daba una sola habitación y al parecer esa era la de los padres de Helga. –"Bueno, supongo que debe de estar aquí"- pensó para si mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta….

-AHHHH- grite mientras buscaba algo que tirarle al que me había espiado y me había visto en ropa interior.

-lo…lo sien…- tartamudeo el mientras cubra su rostro e intentaba disculparse, pero no pudo decir mas, por que termino noqueado algo que le lancé.  
-Idiota!!- grite aun mas desesperada con los ojos cerrados y me puse la blusa y los pantalones lo mas pronto que me fue posible. Luego, cuando ya estaba un poco mas calmada note que Arnold estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente –"Genial, esto era lo que me faltaba"- pensé para mi mientras levantaba del piso al chico –mejor me llevo a este tonto a su casa- dime mientras corría a la habitación de Olga por la llaves del auto de el abuelo de Arnold y como acto seguido salí de casa con Arnold apoyado en mis hombros al igual que la noche anterior.

-Tonto, estúpido y fisgón- murmure mientras lo montaba al auto y luego me marchaba del lugar con el chico.


	6. Planes de vacaciones

**Bueno, una vez mas llego con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, aunque realmente no pensaba en actualizar hoy, ya que en lo que iba del dia no se me habia ocurrido nada (inicie a escribie el capitulo a las 6 de la tarde) xD Espero que al igual que los demas sea de su agrado. Cuidense mucho. Bye**

**Capitulo 6: Planes de vacaciones**

Un vez salí de casa junto con un inconsciente Arnold no me tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la casa de huéspedes, donde se podía ver a simple vista el abuelo de Arnold, quien estaba jugando ajedrez acompañado de uno de los inquilinos…Al ver el auto, el anciano se puso de pie y se acerco alegre a 'saludar' a su nieto.

-Hola Chaparrito!- exclamo mientras llegaba al auto –Oye, espera un minuto, tu no eres mi nieto- protesto al no ver a Arnold conduciendo.

-Si, y que tan difícil fue notarlo- comente sarcástica mientras bajaba de Packard –Tome ahí tiene las llaves del auto… ah si y el cabezón esta ahí atrás- dije nuevamente mientras señalaba el asiento trasero en donde Arnold aun se encontraba inconsciente y asi me disponía a marcharme del lugar.

-Espera un momento…- dijo Phil logrando que yo me detuviera -¿Qué le paso al chaparrito?- pregunto.

-huh…- dije volteando a verlo -Qué se le cuente el mismo- dije en tono molesto mientras continuaba con mi trayecto.

-Está bien, Gracias… eso creo- finalizo el anciano mientras abría la puerta del asiento trasero y bajaba a Arnold del auto.

-"Vaya tonto que resulto ser ese Arnoldo"- pensé molesta mientras volteaba en la esquina y por accidente choque con alguien- ¡Oye Zopenco, fíjate por donde vas!- grite molesta mientras volteaba a ver contra me había chocado -¿Olga?- pregunte aterrada al ver a esa persona tan conocida para mi desgracia.

-Hay hermanita bebe, no pensé en encontrarte justo aquí- grito alarmada mientras se me lanzaba a darme un abrazo.

-¡no, Olga, quítateme de encima!- exclame totalmente desesperada intentando quitarme a Olga de encima.

-haha, hermanita bebe, aun no has cambiado, sigues con ese mal temperamento… pero mírate, estas preciosa- complemento mientras se me pegaba aun mas.

-¡Ya basta Olga!- grite completamente Molesta, quitándome de encima a Olga -¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunte mientras me paraba del piso.

-Pues bien hermanita bebé lo que sucede que quería comprar unas cuantas cosas antes de ir a casa y por eso estaba buscando las cosas aquí en el barrio- respondió contenta mientras también se ponía de pie.

-si, como digas chica lista… ¿Y tu maletas?-

-las deje en casa, pero eso no importa, vamos acompáñame de compras hermana bebé- chillo la chica esperando un si como respuesta.

-No Olga, no es necesario; después de todo Miriam esta en el supermercado, así que no es necesario que compres nada. Mejor vamos a casa- dije hastiada mientras continuaba caminando y luego cruzaba la calle.

-¿que? Mamá de compras?- pregunto extrañada Olga haciendo un escándalo en la calle y luego salió corriendo para alcanzarme –¡Hermanita bebé!- exclamo una y otra vez esperando recibir respuesta alguna de mi parte, pero ya me tenia hastiada, asique solo la ignore durante todo el camino a casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes Arnold por fin reaccionaba después del golpe que le dio Helga. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su abuelo que lo miraba con una cara de burla… evidentemente el anciano ya se estaba imaginando las circunstancias por las cuales su nieto había llegado inconsciente; pero aun así solo por malicia le pregunto el por que.

-¿Cómo llegue a casa?-pregunto confundido Arnold.

-te trajo tu amiguita- respondió el anciano observando con atención la cara de su nieto, para encontrar una expresión que lo delatara.

-¿Helga?, Pero ¿qué me paso?- pregunto aun mas confundido el chico con cabeza de balón.

-no lo se chaparrito, solo se que tu amiga estaba muy enfadada- comento el abuelo fingiendo seriedad, a lo que vio como las mejillas de Arnold cambiaban de color dejando ver un rojo un poco fuerte.

-ay No ya recordé lo que paso- dijo apenado el chico mientras sus mejillas se ponían un mas rojas que antes.

-hahaha- se reía sin control el anciano al ver a su nieto –déjame adivinar jajaja- dijo en medio de risas –chaparrito… Vistes a tu amiguita en ropa interior ¿no?- pregunto Phil intentando controlar las risas.

-¡abuelo!- grito molesto Arnold mientras que su abuelo se reía a mas no poder al ver la cara de Arnold que estaba roja por completo –eso no fue chistoso, seguro de que ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura- agacho su cabeza en son de ocultar su rostro para evitar las burlas de su abuelo.

-haha chaparrito en serio créeme que no querrías ni ver la expresión que tenia cuando te trajo- continuaba riéndose Phil.

-Lo se, no lo quiero ni imaginar- dijo atormentado Arnold –Mejor la llamo para disculparme y para buscar una manera de compensarla- pensó en tono alto mientras que su abuelo se reía aun mas que antes –Abuelo, por favor ya deja de reírte, no me ayudas en nada con eso- dijo ya cansado de escuchar la molesta risa de su abuelo.

-haha mejor me voy hombre pequeño, creo que no te podre ayudar, así que mejor piensa en algo pronto chaparrito. Comento un poco mas serio mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación –Ah si, chaparrito, disfruta al máximo de las cosas de tu juventud, para que después no tengas de que arrepentirte- esto ultimo lo dijo seriamente y así finalmente salió de la habitación dejando a Arnold algo sorprendido por esa ultima frase.  
-"Mejor llamo a Helga para disculparme con ella"- pensó el cabeza de balón y a la vez se levantaba de la cama y salía corriendo hacia el teléfono –Espero que no este muy enojada- murmuro mientras tomaba el teléfono y mancaba a la casa de la rubia.

-Hola, casa Pataki ¿A quién necesita?- pregunto desde el otro lado del teléfono Olga quien se encontraba de muy buen ánimo como era usual en ella.

-¿se encuentra…- hiso una breve pausa –Helga?- finalizo su pregunta recibiendo como respuesta un si.

-Helga, Hermanita bebé te necesitan al teléfono- se escucho desde el otro laso de la línea un poco antes de que la rubia tomaba el teléfono.

-ya puedes colgar Olga- dijo molesta Helga desde el segundo piso –si, ¿Quién habla?- pregunto la chica después de darse cuenta que su hermana mayor ya había colgado el otro teléfono.

-S…si, Hola Helga, soy yo, Arnold- dijo algo apenado y casi tartamudeando.

-Ah eres tu pervertido… ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con tono fuerte logrando que Arnold se sintiera aun mas avergonzado.

-no me llames así- dijo nervioso el rubio sintiendo como su joven corazón de aceleraba un poco –y… yo solo te llamaba para disculparme, en serio no sabes cuanto lo lamento, de haber sabido que estabas en esa situación no te hubiera buscado- se disculpo esperando ser comprendido por la rubia.

-si, claro. Como digas Arnoldo, mas te vale que olvides por completo lo que viste- dijo en tono un poco 'comprensivo' –ah si y no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme de ese tema- aclaro la chica –bien, si eso es todo, entonces adiós- se despidió con intenciones de colgar de una buena vez.

-Espera un momento Helga- dijo el rubio esperando que esta no le colgara.

-¿ahora que cabezón?- pregunto molesta…definitivamente estaba descargando el enojo que le produjo la visita de Olga.

-nada, olvídalo- dijo el rubio nuevamente apenado.

-como sea… solo déjame en paz- finalizo Helga y de una buena vez colgó.

-"Definitivamente si que es una chica difícil"- pensó para si el cabeza de balón mientras ponía el teléfono en su lugar y poco después dejo escapar un leve suspiro.

-¿Qué te dijo tu novia chaparrito?- pregunto el abuelo, quien organizaba sus pantalones mientras salía del baño con una 'sonrisa' triunfante.

-¡Abuelo!, ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que Helga no es mi novia?-

-no lo es, pero lo será… estoy seguro de eso- aseguro el abuelo mientras se iba al primer piso siendo seguido por el cabeza de balón.

-deja de decir tonterías abuelo- se puso un tanto sonrojado.

-Chaparrito, es mejor que vayas preparando tus maletas- cambio de tema el abuelo mientras buscaba por toda la casa a Gerttie.

-¿Por qué abuelo?-

-Pues por que en media hora nos vamos a pasar una semana en la playa- dijo tranquilamente Phil.

-es cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo un conmocionado Arnold mientras salía corriendo a su habitación a terminar su equipaje.

-haha estos jóvenes de hoy- dijo en medio de risas el anciano mientras buscaba a su esposa.

-ah si, abuelo, Gerald va con nosotros- anuncio el rubio.

-Está bien chaparrito, solo asegúrate de que tu amigo este aquí a la 1:30 pm- sentencio el abuelo.

Por otro lado en casa de los Pataki, Big Bob llego un poco emocionado a casa al ver a su adorada Olga que había venido a pasar el verano en casa junto a su familia.

-Olga, hija, tiempo sin verte- saludo emocionado Bob al ver en la sala de la cas a su hija mayor, su orgullo.

-¡Papi!- chillo Olga mientras le daba un abrazo.

-esto apesta- dije entre dientes mientras veía la escenita de mi familia –"solo falta que llegue Miriam para que así completen el 'cuadro ' perfecto"- pensó mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de su padre para ver la tele.

-Hola, ya estoy en casa. ¿Helga?, ¿Bob?- saludo Miriam mientras entraba a casa y vaya sorpresa la que se llevo al ver a Olga en casa –¡Olga!- exclamo emocionada mientras dejaba caer los paquetes que traía e iba corriendo a abrazar a su hija mayor Olga, Hija ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto conmovida.

-llegue hace una hora- dijo entre risitas la "chica".

-oh pero que maravilla hija-

-ya se completo el cuadro… - murmure mientras le subía volumen a la televisión.

-cuéntanos hija, ¿Cómo estuvo tu trabajo en Alaska?- pregunto orgulloso Bob mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hija.

-Pues papi, Alaska es un ligar muy frio, pero muy acogedor…-relato la chica logrando hacer que yo me aburriera y me marchara a mi habitación.

Las horas pasaron, ya era la hora del almuerzo cuando me decidí a bajar de nuevo para poder comer algo. Al llegar al primer piso note que Miriam y Bob aun seguían embelesados con Olga, tanto así que a Miriam se le había olvidado por completo preparar el almuerzo.

-Mamá olvidaste preparar el almuerzo- reclame enfadada mientras notaba que mis padres no me ponian atención como de costumbre.

-no molestes ahora jovencita- le dijo Molesto Bob y en menos de un segundo volvió a enfocar su atención en Olga.

-"genial… sabia que ese show de la 'Madre preocupada' que presento Miriam no duraría"- pensé molesta mientras iba directo al teléfono para ordenar una pizza.

-Papi, Mami, quiero que este verano lo pasemos juntos en familia- comento con tono de alegría la rubia de cabello corto –Quiero que vayamos a la Playa- continuo aun con su molesto tono alegre – Y también tu Hermanita bebé, si quieres puedes invitar a tu amiguita Phoebe- dijo aun mas emocionada.

-es una broma ¿cierto?- pregunte aun mas molesta volteando a ver a Olga y dejandole notar mi enojo.

-No hermanita bebé, no es una broma. Vamos, llama a tu amiguita y quita de una vez esa cara de enojo- respondió Olga mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi y me pellizcaba las mejillas.

-Bien, esta decidido, Los Pataki se van a la playa- dijo mocionado Bob.

-papá… ¿acaso no habías dicho que ya no volveríamos de nuevo a la playa?- pregunte una vez logre quitarme a Olga de encima.

-eso no importa, por que ahora iremos con tu hermana-

-claro… como digas papá, mejor llamo a Phoebe- comente ya cansada mientras volvía a mi habitación para preparar las maletas y de igual manera llamar a mi mejor amiga.


	7. Juntos en la Playa

**Hola de nuevo a todos los que se pasan por aqui a leer mi fic. En serio, les debo una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero lqoeu sucedio fue que ya entre de nuevo a estudiar y al pacer el maestro no no la va a poner facil D= eso no es justo, pero bueno, Ahora solo rengo tiempo para escribir este fic en las mañanas y en las noches D= pero hare lo posible por actualizar pronto.... Por ahora me marcho, espero que difruten el capitulo. Cuidense mucho. Bye**

**Capitulo 7: Juntos en la PLaya**

Estando ya listos los planes de la Familia Pataki, al día siguiente alrededor de las 10:00 am estaban saliendo hacia la playa. Después de unas dos largas horas ya estaba llegando a la costa y se hospedaron nuevamente en la 'vieja casa gemela en la playa' a la que no habían vuelto desde que Helga tenia 9 años. Bob se desvistió y al igual que la última vez salió corriendo en busca de un lugar en donde pudiera realizar varias actividades acuáticas, por otro lado Miriam y Olga se encargaron arreglar el equipaje y luego de eso ir a la pequeña cuidad cerca de la playa en busca de diversas actividades físicas que las estimularan un poco. Y por ultimo y no menos importante, Helga y Phoebe al llegar se tomaron un pequeño descanso y después de que Miriam y Olga se fueron; ellas se pusieron sus bañadores, tomaron un par de toallas, sus bronceadores, sus sombrillas playeras y de ahí salieron a broncearse un poco en la playa.

-que viaje tan agotador- dijo molesta Helga mientras que en compañía de su mejor amiga, caminaban por toda la playa en busca de un lugar en donde ubicarse.

-tienes razón Helga, el viaje fue un poco agotador- corroboro Phoebe siguiendo a su amiga.

-solo espero que estas vacaciones no las arruine mi familia- dijo la rubia e medio de un suspiro mientras caminaba plácidamente con lo ojos cerrados.

-Helga cuidado- advirtió su amiga antes de ver como Helga tropezaba con los pies de un chico que estaba acostado boca a bajo cubriendo su cabeza con una toalla.

-pero que demonios- dijo molesta Helga intentando ponerse de pie.

-Lo…lo lamento mucho- dijo el chico que también intentaba ponerse de pie, pero que aun así no se había quitado la toalla de la cabeza –en serio lo lamento- dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla que lo cubría.

-¿Arnold?- dijo Phoebe completamente extrañada.

-"¡Arnold!"- pensó alarmada la rubia mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-jeje hola chicas, no sabia que pasarían las vacaciones aquí en la playa- comento el rubio mientras volvía a tomar asiento -¿Cuándo llegaron chicas?- pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a Phoebe intentando evadir las miradas de Helga.

-llegamos hace un no hace mucho- respondió Phoebe -¿verdad Helga?- comento mientras miraba a su amiga quien estaba algo sonrojada.

-juh… ella tiene razón- respondió finalmente Helga después de haber vuelto en si y estar un poco mas consciente de lo que hacia –Ah si y tu cabeza de balón deberías de estar mas atento cuando te tires por ahí a dormir… deberías de ser un poco mas cuidadoso zopenco- dijo molesta Helga ubicándose al lado de su amiga –Phoebe vamos- finalizo mientras intentaba seguir con su camino.

-Espera Helga- la detuvo Phoebe -¿Por qué no nos quedamos en este lugar con Arnold?- sugirió un poco tímida la chica de ojos rasgados.

-¿Qué nos quedemos con este zopenco?... ni de broma, si quieres hazlo tu, yo me voy- respondió enfadada la rubia mientras seguía con su camino.

-Hey Viejo, esas olas están geniales- comento un Gerald quien llegaba a donde estaban Arnold, Phoebe y Helga.

-¡Phoebe!- exclamo alegre el moreno mientras se acercaba a su novia para abrazarla y darle un cálido beso -¿Qué haces aquí cariño?- pregunto algo meloso mientras aun abrazaba a la chica.

-Estoy de paseo cariño- respondió entre risitas.

-genial… también esta aquí el cabeza de cepillo… me siento tan feliz- comento en tono sarcástico Helga mientras les daba la espalda –que la pasen bien- finalizo mientras se marchaba.

-Espera Helga- trato de detenerla la peli negra.

-No Phoebe. Así esta bien- dijo desde lo lejos mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

-Oye viejo ¿Qué pasa con Helga?- pregunto curioso el moreno mientras se sentaba en el piso junto a Phoebe.

-no lo se Gerald…- dijo cabizbajo el rubio.

-de hecho Gerald…- intervino la chica de ojos rasgados –Helga no esta un poco molesta por que prácticamente sus padres y su hermana la obligaron a venir a este paseo- explico mientras miraba al chico moreno.

-creo que esta molesta conmigo- añadió Arnold mientras se buscaba como acomodarse sin que la arena le molestara.

-¿en serio?- pregunto la parejita un poco extrañada.

-si, casi lo puedo jurar- aseguro el rubio mientras cerraba tranquilamente los ojos como si nada le preocupara.

-Ahora ¿Qué paso viejo?- arqueo una ceja el moreno mientras que junto con su novia se preguntaban para si mismos que pudo haber ocasionado el enojo de la rubia que hace rato que había marchado molesta –…Espera un momento viejo, Helga esta enfadada contigo y no has hecho ni el mas mínimo intento de disculparte con ella…- intento explicar el moreno –en serio ahora si que no entiendo nada- dijo ya rendido en intentar descifrar lo que pensaba Arnold.

-¿Gerald?- dijo preocupada Phoebe que lo miraba atentamente a lo que el moreno le devolvua la mirada.

-De acuerdo viejo, mejor explícame tu mismo las cosas-

-Mira Gerald- hablo por fin Arnold quien todo el tiempo solo había estado escuchando a su amigo –lo que sucedió fue que tuve un pequeño incidente con Helga, eso es todo- explico el rubio mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse del lugar.

-¿Qué clase de incidente Arnold?- pregunto esta vez Phoebe.

Arnold se detuvo por un momento y antes de darle la espalda a sus amigos, ambos pudieron notar un levo sonrojo en el rostro del rubio quien no quiso decir palabra alguna y en silencio de fue de ahí para evitar mas preguntas.

-En un rato vuelvo- anuncio desde lo lejos viendo la preocupación de sus amigos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?- pregunto Phoebe.

-No lo se cariño, pero que sea que halla ocurrido, creo que se salió un poco de casilla….uh, uh, uh… que lamentable- comento Gerald mientras se aferraba a su novia –como sea, mejor vamos a disfrutar un poco de esas olas- anuncio antes de tomar a Phoebe den brazos y llevársela al mar.

-No Gerald, no- grito entre risitas la chica oriental, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba en medio del agua salada con su adorado novio.

Mientras tanto Helga, quien ya estaba un poco lejos de sus amigos (casi al otro lado de la playa), aun estaba de mal humor, maldiciendo su comportamiento y su personalidad que aun la hacían actuar con una tonta cada que tenia una buena oportunidad de estar con su amado Cabeza de balón.

-rayos… ¿Por qué siempre me sucede esto?- pregunto para si misma en tono bajo mientras se sentaba en una roca, dejando sus cosas aun lado.

-¿sucederte que?- pregunto una voz atrás de ella –no puedo creer que una linda chica como tu este sola en la playa- aseguro un chico que estaba sentado atrás de ella.

-no es tu asunto zopenco- respondió a la defensiva mientras vo9lteaba a ver al chico que la molestaba.

-ya veo una chica linda y ruda- aseguro el chico de cabellos negros que la observaba detenidamente –justo de mi tipo- añadió dejando escapar unas cuantas risitas –mi nombre es Antonio, y el tuyo?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y se paraba al frente de Helga extendiéndole la mano en son de paz.

-Helga, mi nombre es Helga- fue lo único que respondió la rubia antes de darle la mano a tal chico, que aunque parecía un poco molesto, era apuesto y amable.

-¿Nueva en la playa?- le pregunto el mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia intentando entablar conversación alguna.

-no, ya había venido hace unos cuantos años- respondió esta mientras pasaba sus brazos delante de sus piernas casi abrazándolas.

-¿Hace cuantos años exactamente?- pregunto curioso el chico.

-hace 6 o 7 años- aseguro la rubia después de haber hecho la cuenta -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bien, son varios años… ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por toda la playa conmigo?- pregunto emocionado el chico –así conocerás las cosas nuevas de la playa-

-uhm… no lo se- dudo Helga mientras miraba hacia otro lugar de la playa, en donde vio a Arnold quien se acercaba a donde estaba ella con Antonio –Sabes que, creo que aceptare tu invitación- añadió un poco después mirando fijamente a Antonio.

-¿en serio?- pregunto casi emocionado el chico.

-si, te espero aquí en dos horas- respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas, para así volver a la casa para cambiarse de ropa.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en dos horas- complemento el mientras que también de iba –Nos vemos Helga- se desde lo lejos y luego regreso corriendo a donde estaba la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salió corriendo, dejando a la rubia completamente impresionada.

-¿Qué fue eso Helga?- pregunto Arnold, quien apenas llegaba al lado de su amiga.

-nada que te interese Arnoldo- respondió esta mientras pasaba por el lado de Arnold.

-¿Cómo que nada Helga?- pregunto mientras la agarraba del brazo.

-ya te dije que nada zopenco, así que mejor suéltame si no quieres que te golpee- amenazo la rubia mientras soltaba su bolso por un momento.

-No Helga, no te voy a soltar- respondió firmemente el rubio, mirando con determinación a Helga.

-de acuerdo, después no digas que no te lo advertí- comento la chica mientras que con su otra mano tocaba fuertemente el lado derecho de la frente de Arnold haciendo que este se retorciera del dolor y la soltara.

-auch- se quejo -¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto adolorido mientras tocaba su frente.

-solo me asegure de que por fin sintieras el dolor del golpe que te di con el trofeo de Bob- explico mientras tomaba de nuevo su bolso y se iba del lugar dejando a un molesto, pero adolorido Arnold.

-Espera Helga- trato de detenerla de nuevo, pero antes de que lo lograra la chica salió corriendo perdiéndose de la vista del chico –"Demonios"- pensó molesto mientras caminaba devuelta a donde estaba Gerald y Phobe.

Por otro lado no muy lejos de la playa, en una pequeña casita, un chico de cabellos negros llegaba completamente emocionado hasta que se topo con un hombre de edad mayor que lo detuvo antes de subir al segundo piso.

-Hola abuelo- saludo emocionado el chico.

-Hola- saludo el anciano mostrando en su rostro una cara de pocos amigos -¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto aun enfadado esperando respuesta de su nieto.

-Estaba en la playa abuelo y déjame decirte que conocí a la chica mas linda y especial que jamás allá podido conocer- dijo el chico con una gran alegría.

-Y ¿ya sabes lo que debes de hacer no?- pregunto el anciano un poco interesado.

-no abuelo, no le hare a Helga lo mismo que le he hecho al resto de chicas- aseguro el chico un poco enojado mientras dejaba a su abuelo solo en el primer piso.

-con que se llama Helga…- dijo entono sospechoso el anciano dirigiéndose a la sala –creo que tendré que en cargarme de esa chica- susurro mientras se sentaba en el sofá a ver televisión.

En otro lugar de la playa….

-viejo, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupado el moreno el ver como el rubio tenia su mano derecha en la frete y además en su rostro se veía que estaba adolorido.

-Digamos que Helga me dio mi lección- explico el chico y luego pudo notar con su mejor amigo se reía a carcajadas.

-No, en serio ¿Qué paso viejo?- pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-ya te dije que paso… ¿Y donde esta Phoebe?- pregunto Arnold mientras se sentaba al lado de Gerald.

-Viejo, mi chica se preocupo un poco por Helga, así que se fue a buscarla en la casa en la que se están quedando- explico el moreno – pero eso no importa ahora, no creas que lograste cambiarme el tema- aseguro el peli negro retomando el tema anterior -En serio viejo, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas tan extraño?- pregunto este mientras miraba fijamente a Arnold esperando su respuesta.

-Esta bien Gerald, tu ganas, te contare que ocurre con Helga y con migo y como es que ella 'me dio una lección'- dijo el rubio mientras miraba las olas que se formaban en el mar.

-está bien viejo, te escucho- comento Gerald antes de que su mejor amigo le relatara todo lo que había pasado en casa de los Pataki el día anterior…

**----------------------------------------------------------después de un par de minutos---------------------------------------------------------------**

-Y eso fue lo que paso amigo- culmino su historia Arnold quien aun miraba detenidamente la marea.

-Viejo… ¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunto impresionado el moreno que ya se encontraba de pie –En serio viejo, creo que entiendo por que esta tan molesta Helga y tiene sus razones- aseguro el moreno mientras miraba al rubio que estaba algo sonrojado –al parecer te gusto la vista viejo- añadió el moreno en tono de burla para romper la tensión.

-Gerald, eso no es chistoso- dijo aun mas sonrojado.

-lo se viejo, pero tenia que romper la tensión-

-mejor olvídalo Gerald- dijo ya cansado el rubio.

-viejo, te puedo preguntar algo- dijo Gerald nuevamente en tono serio.

-Ahora que Gerald-

-Hey Arnold, ¿acaso a ti te gusta Helga G. Pataki? –pregunto mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿De que demonios hablas Gerald?, a mi no me gusta Helga- aseguro mientras se ponía de pie a la altura del moreno que lo acompañaba e intentaba ocultar su rostro que estaba algo colorado –no existe la menor posibilidad de eso- intento aclarar.

-Viejo, pues por todo lo que me has dicho, incluido el sueño de que me hablaste ayer… -

*******Flash Back*******

**Estaba Arnold en su habitación cuando llego su mejor amigo con las maletas en mano emocionado por la ida a la playa.**

**-Viejo, ¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto el moreno mientras dejaba su maleta en el piso.**

**-No lo se Gerald, el abuelo dijo que en media hora, pero ya ha pasado una hora y aun no hay señal de el- comento el chico con cabeza de balón mientras guardaba un pequeño diario en un cajón.**

**-como sea viejo, ¿por que no jugamos un poco mientras que llega tu abuelo?- dijo el moreno mientras buscaba unos cuantos videos juegos.**

**-no, ahora no Gerald, tengo algo que contarte-**

**-¿Qué sucede viejo?- pregunto el moreno volvía a donde estaba su mejor amigo.**

**-Gerald, tuve un sueño extraño esta mañana- comento el rubio en un tono de preocupación.**

**-¿Qué soñaste Arni?- pregunto seriamente el moreno.**

**-Amigo, soñé que Helga me besaba y me decía 'lo lamento Arnold, no puede evitar el besarte…Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora….Te amo'- comento el rubio mientras esperaba recibir la opinión de su mejor amigo.**

**-Viejo ¡¿Qué soñaste que?!- pregunto alarmado el moreno, en serio si que había sido una noticia de gran impacto.**

**-Si Gerald, eso fue lo que soñé, y lo peor es que cuando desperté pude haber jurado que no estaba dormido y que eso había pasado de verdad.- dijo medio confundido el chico.**

**-definitivamente si que estas enloqueciendo viejo- aseguro Gerald intentando no reírse.**

*******Fin Flash Back*******

-definitivamente te gusta Helga viejo- analizó el moreno viendo la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo.

-Gerald, deja de decir cosas sin sentido-

-como digas viejo, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Mejor me voy a buscar a mi chica- finalizo Gerald dejando a Arnold en la playa.


	8. Citas Dobles y Animales de Felpa

**Buenas, buenas... espero que no estén por matarme por no actualizar pronto. Realmente les debo una disculpa, pero realmente no me ha ido muy bien que digamos en estas ultimas semanas, aparte de que he tenido mucha tarea, la cosas no van muy bien con el chico que me gusta... creo que ahora me odia T-T pero bueno, espero que realmente me disculpen no era mi intensión tardar tanto. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y pues creo que empezare a escribir el capitulo que sigue para actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posible. Cuídense mucho. Bye**

**Capitulo 8: Citas Dobles y Animales de Felpa**

-"juh Gerald… vaya tonterías las que dice ese chico, si que tiene imaginación"- pensó para si el rubio mientras recogía sus cosas e iba de vuelta a la casa de playa.

De camino a casa, Arnold pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de su moreno amigo, pero a pesar de que las pesaba tanto, no se atrevía a llegar a conclusiones que fueran 'apresuradas'; después de todo el siempre estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas de la manera mas difícil, pero la más correcta a su parecer.

-Abuela, abuelo ¿hay alguien en casa?- pregunto el chico mientras entraba a casa, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna –"seguro y aún están en la playa"- pensó el rubio mientras dejaba en el corredor las cosas y subía en silencio a su habitación para descansar un poco.

Ya había pasado casi una hora y media desde el incidente en la playa; y al otro lado de la casa de playa ene la que estaba el rubio, la chica Pataki corría por toda su habitación buscando de aquí para allá una buena ropa para su salida con el chico que había conocido en la playa.

-Phoebe, ayúdame un poco aquí ¿si?- pidió ayuda a su mejor amiga quien la miraba con algo de preocupación, después de todo, no todos los días veía a su mejor amiga corriendo de un lugar a otro solo por una cita con un chico que había conocido hace poco.

-está bien Helga- fue lo único que respondió antes de ponerse de pie para peinar a la rubia.

-¡Rápido chica lista, no quiero llegar tarde!- exclamo desesperada mientras acosaba a su pequeña amiga para que terminara lo más pronto posible.

-Espera un poco más Helga- dijo ella mientras la terminaba de peinar –además recuerda que todo esto te lo ganaste tu misma por quedarte dormida- reclamó la chica de ojos rasgados liberando a su amiga que lucia aun mas preocupada.

-lo se, lo se. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada-respondió un poco mas tranquila la rubia -¿Cómo quede?- le pregunto a su amiga mientras se ponía de pie dejando ver la ropa que tenia puesta, la cual estaba compuesta por una camiseta blanca de tiras, una falda de color rosa y unas sandalias playeras; su cabello se veía ondulado y caída hasta la mitad se su espalda, era algo muy similar al peinado con el que termino hace años cuando paso san Valentín con Arnold, pero ella al parecer olvido ese detalle; después de todo se sentía cómoda.

-Estas bien Helga- respondió la chica de cabello negro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bien Phoebe, si alguien de mi familia pregunta por mi diles que estoy en la playa dando un paseo- advirtió la rubia mientras agarraba un bolsito que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños.

-Entendido Helga, pero igual creo que no será necesario, por que quede de encontrarme con Gerald para salir a dar un paseo- explico Phoebe mientras se ponía de pie para buscar ropa que ponerse.

-Eso es excelente, que te parce si nos encontramos a las 7:30 pm para entrar juntas a casa, así nos evitamos tantas preguntas de Olga y Miriam- sugirió la rubia mientras salía de la habitación.

-Esta bien Helga, entonces te espero al otro lado de la casa- finalizó la occidental mientras iba al baño para darse una ducha.

El chico con cabeza de balón desde que llego a casa no había podido descansar ni un poco, algo en su cabeza no lo dejaba estar simplemente en paz; así que ya cansado se paro de la cama y fue caminando con algo de cansancio hacia la ventana con intención de abrirla para que de ese modo entrara un poco de aire fresco; pero al abrirla vaya sorpresa con la que se topo, justo en frente de el podía ver a una chica rubia quien esta bien arreglada e iba casi corriendo en dirección a la playa.

-"¿Helga?"- se pregunto para si mismo mientras la miraba fijamente a la rubia intentando identificarla -¿Cecile?- pregunto extrañado al ver su rostro desde lo lejos y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso una camiseta y salió de la casa para seguir a la chica; después de todo el nunca pudo olvidar a esa chica enigmática que conoció el día de san Valentín –"No debería de hacer esto"- pensó mientras la seguía en silencio para intentar saber si no estaba en un sueño.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto la rubia al escuchar unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella.

-¿Cecile?. Soy yo Arnold- respondió inmediatamente el chico de cabeza extraña mientras salía de atrás de unas rocas.

-"¿Cecile?"- pensó extrañada por un momento y luego recordó el detalle que siempre había ignorado anteriormente e intento alejar de ella todas las sospechas -¿A quien llamas Cecile cabezón?- pregunto con su usual tono esperando el chico empezara a dudar y final mente la dejara en paz-

-¿Helga?- dijo finalmente arqueando una ceja.

-si Arnoldo, soy yo o ¿Quién mas esperabas que fuera?- pregunto la chica de cabellos rubios sin quitarle le mirada de encima al chico.

-Perdóname Helga, por un momento te confundí con otra persona- se disculpo el chico mientras que evitaba que su mirada se encontrara con la de Helga.

-como sea continuo caminando la rubia dejando atrás al rubio que se encontraba algo apenado por lo que sucedía y mucho mas por que por un momento recordó las cosas que le había dicho anteriormente su mejor amigo - ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como un tonto o te vas a ir de una buena vez?- le pregunto la rubia que se había detenido después de un par de pasos mas adelante.

-a si, pero espera un momento; tengo algo que decirte….- comenzaba a hablar el rubio, pero sus palabras fueron calladas pro la voz de otro chico que llegaba a la escena muy emocionado acercándose a Helga.

-Hola Helga- saludo emocionado el chico de cabello negro con el que Helga se había citado hace un par de horas.

-Ah hola Antonio- respondió la susodicha con un poco de fastidio, después de todo quería escuchar que era lo que iba a decir el rubio.

-¿Antonio? ¿Quién es el Helga?- pregunto el rubio que miraba algo molesto al chico quien paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica.

-¡Oye!… ¿Qué crees que haces?- reviro la chica Pataki liberándose del agarre del peli negro, dejándolo completamente atónito al igual que al rubio.

-lo… lo lamento Helga- pronuncio el rubio mientras se alejaba un poco de ella –lo siento, por un momento hice algo indebido.

–¿Que ibas a decirme Arnoldo?-le pregunto la rubia algo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-no, no era nada Helga- respondió este mientras con si mano tocaba su nuca –mejor me voy para que ustedes puedan tener su cita- concluyo mientras nuevamente comenzaba a caminar hasta que desde lo lejos escucho que una alguien lo llamaba; pero al girar noto que no era Helga, de hecho la rubia también giro sorprendida a ver quien llamaba a su amado 'Cabeza de balón'.

-¡Arnold, cuanto tiempo sin verte!- saludaba emocionada una de cabellos rojizos y piel blanca con algunas pecas en su rostro; que se acercaba corriendo al lugar en el que estaban el rubio y las otras dos personas que lo 'acompañaban'.

-¿Lila?- dijo casi en Shock Helga mientras la veía pasar por su lado.

-Oye Helga, ¿Quien es ella?- pregunto mientras Helga solo se quedo en silencio viendo a Lila acercarse a Arnold, quien estaba muy sorprendido.

-Oye Arnold, que alegría verte aquí en la playa. Quien iba a pensar que nos encontraríamos aquí- comento la peli roja mientras sonreía al rubio.

-si…. Quien lo pensaría…no sabes cuanto no alegras LI-LA- comento sarcástica Helga haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica 'perfecta'.

-Oh, pero si eres tu Helga- volteo a ver a la rubia y poco después de acerco a ella a saludarla –no creo en las casualidades, pero que alegría verte aquí también Helga- comento con cierto aire de 'amabilidad' como siempre solía hacerlo –Y ¿Quién es tu amigo Helga?- pregunto finalmente esperando respuesta del chico de cabellos negros.

-eso no te im…- intento decir la rubia antes de ser interrumpida por el chico que la acompañaba.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Antonio- saludo este dejando a Helga con las palabras en la boca.

-El gusto es mío Antonio- estipuló la peli roja mientras estrechaba la mano del chico –Mi nombre es Lila y voy a la escuela junto con Arnold y Helga.

-ya veo, o sea que tu debes ser la novia del Arnold- comento el chico mirando fijamente a el rubio.

-Oh no para nada; Arnold no me gusta, solo me agrada- comento alegremente mientras volteaba a ver al rubio quien solo se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Bien, creo que ya estuvimos aquí bastante tiempo, nos vamos- interrumpió molesta Helga ya cansada de ver el rostro y la expresión de 'amabilidad' de Lila.

-¿Irsen?... ¿A donde?-pregunto curiosa Lila mientras observaba a Helga y a Antonio.

-vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo para que Helga lo conozca bien- explico el chico de cabellos negros sonriéndole a Lila a lo que Helga dolo giro sus ojos con fastidio.

-Les importaría si los acompaño?, después de todo seria agradable conocer el pueblo-

-…ni…- intento decir la rubia un poco molesta, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Antonio –claro, no hay ningún problema, verdad Helga?-

-"tsk… genial, esto era lo que me faltaba, que la chica 'perfección' se me uniera a la fiesta"-pensó minutos antes de dar una respuesta -has lo que quieras- respondió Helga brindándole al pelinegro una mirada fulminante que fue notada de inmediato por el rubio.

-Oh pero que maravilla- dijo emocionada la peli roja .Hay Arnold, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, seguro y será estupendo?- se acerco al rubio con intenciones de arrastrarlo hasta donde estaban los demás.

-no Lila, no creo que sea conveniente- replico este intento que la chica lo soltara.

-Oh vamos Archivald, será divertido, Verdad Helga?- comento el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

-Si, claro como tu digas Antonio. Hey cabezón, no te hagas de rogar y solo ven- respondió finalmente Helga –"al menos si el viene podre intentar que tenga celos de Antonio"- pensó para si la rubia mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar –mejor vamos, no quiero que senos haga tarde-

-Esta bien Helga- respondió el rubio mientras que junto con Lila y Antonio le seguían el paso a la rubia que de cierto modo aun iba molesta.

Al llegar al pueblo, los cuatro chicos se detuvieron un rato en la heladería; luego de salir de ahí, Antonio tomo de la mano a Helga, En pelinegro la guio hacia un carnaval que había cerca, mientras que los otros dos chicos solo los seguían en silencio. Al entrar al área del carnaval se podía ver que era el típico festival con atracciones y miles de rifas por diversos juguetes; al ver esto ambas chicas se mostraron de cierta manera emocionadas, en sus ojos se veía un "brillo" especial , después de todo desde hace un buen rato que no visitaban un carnaval como ese.

-¡Esto es estupendo Antonio!- exclamo emocionada la peli roja mientras se adelantaba unos pasos, estaba tan 'emocionada', que prácticamente se podía decir que había olvidado de los que la rodaban.

-Que bueno que te guste…. Y a ti Helga, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo animado mientras se detenía al lado de la rubia.

-Nada mal chico, nada mal- fue lo único que respondió mientras miraba de reojo al rubio que al parecer estaba completamente concentrado en Lila.

-¿Qué quieren hacer primero?- le pregunto Arnold mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos allí?- pregunto Lila señalando un puesto de tiro al blanco.

-Por mi esta bien- respondió el peli negro mientras caminaba junto con Helga.

-Buenas noches jóvenes- saludo el encargado de puesto –¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto finalmente.

-Deme unos 10 tiros- pidió inmediatamente la rubia mientras sacaba un poco de dinero.

-Helga, ¿Qué peluche quieres?, yo lo puedo ganar para ti- le pregunto Antonio con la intensión de ganar algo para ella.

-No quiero ninguno- respondió mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-¿No?, esta bien como quieras- pregunto extrañado Antonio mientras se encogía de hombros.

-y tu Lila, ¿cual peluche quieres?- le pregunto Arnold un poco después de ver la actitud de Helga.

-Oh Arnold, que te parece ese de allá- comento mientras señalaba un oso de felpa de tamaño mediano, de color blanco y que tenía un lindo moño color rojo en el cuello.

-está bien Lila- respondió Arnold con una sonrisa dirigía a la chica 'encantadora' de cabellos rojizos.

Al oír las palabras de Lila y Arnold, Helga no pudo evitar molestarse e inmediatamente intento hacer algo para llamar la atención de Arnold.

-Sabes Antonio- dijo intentando cambiar su tono de voz rudo a uno mas cariñoso –creo que cambie de opinión, quiero ese de ahí, lo ganarías para mi?- pregunto mientras señalaba un perrito de peluche.

-cla….claro Helga, como tu quieras- dijo encantado y completamente sorprendido por la actitud que había adoptado Helga; mientras que en sus mejillas se veía un leve rubor –"creo que esta Chica me volverá loco"- pensó para si mientras pagaba los tiros que eran necesarios para darle a Helga su peluche – Muy bien, aquí voy –anuncio mientras tomaba la escopeta y le apuntaba a blanco –Vamos a ver quien lo hace mejor Archivald-

-mi nombre es Arnold- dijo molesto el rubio que también se encontraba apuntando a blanco.

-Bien caballeros; su objetivo es darle al centro de este tablero de puntaje, cuan mayo sea al puntaje mas posibilidades habrán de ganar el Muñeco de felpa para sus chicas. Pueden iniciar cuando quieran- anuncio el encargado que al parecer disfrutaba al ver el comportamiento competitivo de Antonio.

-"¿En que demonios piensa Helga?"- pensó por un momento el rubio mientras esperaba su turno para tirarle a tablero –"realmente se esta comportan…"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los alaridos de el pelinegro que 'Saltaba' de la dicha por que con sus tres tiros logro el máximo puntaje de tal modo que obtuvo el perrito que Helga le había pedido.

-toma Helga, este es para ti- comento muy animado el chico mientras se acercaba a la rubia y le entregaba el regalo.

-oh, gracias Antonio- dijo algo apenada Helga mirando fijamente a Arnold –"vamos Helga, hazlo, se vera raro, per hazlo. Aprovecha que Arnold te observa"- pensó para si misma mientras se acercaba a Antonio y le daba un beso en la mejilla –Gracias- dijo sonriente dejando completamente impresionados a Lila y a Arnold.

-no hay de que Helga- respondió inmediatamente intentado ocultar el Gran sonrojo que se formo en sus mejillas –Bien…. Es tu turno Archivald- intento cambiar el tema mientras despegaba su mirada de Helga.

-jejeje vamos Arnold, tu puedes- lo animo Lila que al parecer se había emocionado mucho después de ver el comportamiento de Helga.

-Esta bien Lila, Aquí voy- anuncio mientras apuntaba al tablero. Y después de sus tres primeros tiros, al igual que Antonio, consiguió una puntuación alta, pero no lo suficiente alta para ganar ese gran peluche que quería Lila; así que lo intento unas vez mas hasta que al fin pudo lograr su objetivo –Toma Lila, Aquí tienes- dijo mientras le entregaba oso.

-Gracias Arnold- dijo contenta mientras abrazaba su oso de peluche –realmente lo quería- dijo un poco ruborizada.

-Bien hecho Archivald- dijo entre risitas el pelinegro que tenia a Helga agarrada de la mano.

-"que demonios se trae bajo las mangas esa Lila, nunca antes la había notado así se alegre por algo que le diera Arnold"- pensó la rubia mientras detenidamente observaba a Lila quien la miraba de manera desafiante.


	9. Rivales

**Buenas noches creo que ya me tarde mas de lo que debía, ya dos meses para mi son mucho, en serio lo lamento tanto, no era mi intensión tardar tanto, pero últimamente no tenia y un momento de tiempo libre para mi solita... espero que continúen leyendo mi fic y que les siga gustando jejej igual es decisión de ustedes... les doy mil gracias a quienes leen ese humilde fic y que siempre me dejan reviews, en serio se los agradezco. No siendo mas los dejo por el momento. Cuídense mucho. Bye**

**Capitulo 9: Rivales...**

La noche paso demasiado pronto, y me menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya eran las 7:15 pm; la hora en la que Helga había acordado encontrase con Phoebe se acercaba. La susodicha rubia estaba cada vez de un peor genio debido al extraño comportamiento que había tomado Lila, pero lo soporto y lo supo aguantar para no demostrar sentimientos innecesarios delante del chico con cabeza de balón.

-"que demonios esto me enferma"- pensó molesta la rubia mientras veía como Lila seguía de "amable" con Arnold cuando solo era una chica ponzoñosa que utilizaba métodos bajos para lograr sus cometidos o por lo menos esa era la idea que tenia de la chica de cabellos rojos -bien Antonio, ¿nos podemos ir ya?- pregunto finalmente estando muy molesta al recordar la 'charla' que había tenido con Lila.

*******Flash Back*******

**Se encontraban Lila y Helga sentadas en una banca, estaban ahí solo esperando a que los chicos llegaran con algo de comida para los cuatro, cuando de repente Lila empezó a hacer algo parecido a un monologo.**

**-Oh Arnold, te amo, se que aunque me vea ruda, realmente no soy así; soy una chica amable, dulce y tímida. Sé que aunque siempre te molesto y digo que te odio, realmente no siento eso…. La verdad es que te amo y no se como expresarlo-dijo en tono molesto la chica de cabellos rojizos mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia que la miraba arqueando una ceja.**

**-y… ¿que se supone que fue eso Li-la?- pregunto la rubia mientras la miraba fijamente.**

**-eso fue el sonido de tu corazón- respondió esta sin mas mirando como la expresión del rostro de Helga cambiaba de inmediato.**

**-Deja de decir tonterías chica perfección- refunfuño la chica Pataki mientras giraba los ojos.**

**-si, di lo que quieras... igual ambas sabemos que lo que digo es cierto… y es por eso que no te voy a permitir esa que llegues a Arnold… hare hasta lo imposible para que el nunca se fije en ti… no te dejare ser feliz con la persona que amas- dijo directamente la chica mientras se incorporaba y partía en busca de Arnold.**

**-y ahora… ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- pregunto confundida Helga mientras veía a Lila partir –"no se por que me da la impresión de que nada bueno viene de aquí en adelante"-pensó la rubia mientras de cruzaba de brazos..**

*******Fin Flash Back*******

-pero Helga, la noche aun es joven!- reclamo el chico esperando que la rubia cambiara de opinión.

-no, me temo que no puede ser así, después de todo había quedado de encontrarme con una amiga en 15 minutos- argumento la chica intentando no dejar salir la ira quela estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunto la peli roja que intervino en la conversación de Helga y Antonio al ver que se había quedado atrás.

-Nada que te interese L-I-L-A- respondió molesta la rubia haciendo énfasis en el nombre que la rubia que aparentaba no entender la situación.

-Hay Helga, no deberías de molestarte, deberías de sonreír mas, creo que si lo hicieras mas a menudo lograrías que el chico que te gusta se fije en ti- comento Lila con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-aich…. Me enfermas Lila!- exclamo finalmente la rubia completamente molesta –eres la persona mas desagradable e hipócrita que conozco… en serio me enfermas!- continuo gritando dejando ver su rosto que estaba un poco colorado de la rabia que sentía.

-Oye Helga, ¿Qué te pasa, por que estas tan molesta?- pregunto preocupado el peli negro que hasta el momento había estado en silencio escuchando a ambas chicas.

-pero Helga yo solo quiero ser tu amiga- explico Lila intentando acercarse a Helga para ayudar a 'calmarla'.

Mientras tanto cerca del lugar en donde están Helga, Lila y Antonio; Arnold estaba saliendo del baño y alegremente se dirigía al lugar en donde estaban los demás. Ciertamente el chico con cabeza de balón estaba alegre, después de todo, lo último que esperaba estando en la playa era encontrarse a Lila. Silbando y tarareando se acercaba más y más a donde están los demás, hasta que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por los gritos desesperados y muy conocidos de la chica rubia que estaba haciendo de las suyas con Lila, después de todo, al parecer no se pudo controlar.

-"¿ahora que estará haciendo Helga?"- se pregunto a si mismo preocupado mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía hasta llegar cerca de los otros en donde un poco mas claramente pudo escuchar las palabras de Helga.

-realmente ya me canse de ti chica perfección, tu solo quieres que toda la atención sea para ti. Tu eres incluso aun peor que la misma Rhonda… eres un ser horrendo!- gritaba aun mas molesta la chica mientras le daba un empujón a Lila haciendo que esta callera al piso.

-Helga por favor cálmate- seguía insistiendo el chico que la retenía para que no golpeara a Lila, la cual al parecer estaba llorando, por lo cual se armo una gran conmoción y un gran grupo de personas se acercaron para ver que sucedía.

-oh no, la palabra 'calma' no existe en el diccionario de Helga G. Pataki- afirmo en tono fuerte la chica que al mismo tiempo se libero del agarre de Antonio y poco a poco se acerco a Lila para darle su golpe final –Sabes que L-I-L-A…- sentencio en tono vivaz.

-ya basta Helga- la interrumpió del chico de cabellos dorados que se interpuso entre ambas chicas.

-"ARNOLD!"- pensó completamente sorprendida sintiéndose un poco avergonzada –Quítate del medio zopenco! Esto es un asunto que solo nos concierne a la chica perfección y a mi!!- reclamo mientras recuperaba nuevamente su valor.

-no, no me quitare del medio, no dejare que le sigas diciendo cosas malas a Lila. Nunca creí poder decirte esto, pero eres una persona horrible Helga- dijo firmemente el chico con cabeza de balón sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Lila que seguía llorando.

-¿horrible?- pregunto anonadada Helga, sin dejar ver en su rosto la sorpresa y el dolor que le causaba las palabras de su amado –la única persona horrible que veo en este momento es aquella que esta escudada detrás de ti… esa si es una persona horrible. Y sabes que Arnoldo… esto no vale la pena… espero que después no te arrepientas de lo que estas diciendo, por que créeme que vas a salir herido Z-O-P-E-N-C-O!- finalizo la chica Pataki mientras daba media vuelta y se marcha lo mas pronto posible del lugar.

-espera Helga- la llamo Antonio que solo había estado escuchando lo que sucedía – voy conti…- fue interrumpido inmediatamente por la rubia que solo le dijo algo en tono bajo, de hecho completamente inaudible; pero aun así Antonio la entendió y logro leer sus labios.

-¿Lila te encuentras bien?- pregunto Arnold mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-si Arnold, me encuentro bien- Respondió un poco mas calmada –pero realmente no entiendo por que Helga me dijo ese montón de cosas tan feas. No lo entiendo- dijo en tono lamentable al parecer esperando la compasión de Arnold.

-no te preocupes Lila, no dejare que pase algo similar de nuevo… con respecto a Helga, creo que después aclarare las cosas con ella y le dejare en claro que no puede andar asiendo por ahí lo que quiere- aseguro el rubio intentando darle tranquilidad a la chica de cabellos rojisos que aun se veía débil ante sus ojos.

Por otra parte ya muy lejos del carnaval, en medio de la playa una pareja de chicos caminaba alegremente cogidos de la mano detallando un poco las estrellas.

-El mundo es tan grande, pero a la vez tan pequeño Gerald- dijo en medio de un suspiro la chica con rasgos orientales que siempre solía acompañar a Helga.

-tienes razón Phebs, tienes mucha razón- respondió el chico moreno que la acompañaba y que poco a poco la fue abrazando y se acercaba lentamente con la intención de darle un dulce besos en los labios, de los cuales ya era un esclavo.

-¡espera Gerald!- lo detuvo en seco la chica de ojos rasgados.

-¿que sucede cariño?- pregunto triste el moreno.

-¿Qué y no es Helga la que va ahí?-pregunto exaltada mientras apuntaba con mano al lugar en donde se veía una chica rubia corriendo de manera desesperada.

-no lo se Phebs, seguro y es solo alguien que se le parece-acuso el chico mientras hacia otro intento por besar a su novia, el cual también fue fallido.

-No Gerald, es enserio, esa es la ropa que Helga traía puesta hoy… ella es Helga!- exclamo preocupada la chica oriental mientras se desprendía del agarre de su novio –iré a ver que le ocurre- aseguro mientras salía corriendo y dejaba atrás a su novio que quedo algo preocupado.

-….- el moreno espero unos segundo y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo tras su novia para no dejarla sola – yo te acompaño Phebs- comento sonriente mientras la alcanzaba y la tomaba de la mano como señal de que no estaba sola; de que el la protegería y ayudaría en lo que necesitara.

Al detenerse, ambos chicos quedaron atónitos a ver a Helga G Pataki llorando desconsoladamente como una niña a quien le han quitado lo que más quiere. Para Phoebe esto ya era un poco común, debido a que esta no era la primera vez que veía llorar a Helga; pero por otro lado Gerald no se lo podía creer, no se creía que en frente de el estaba Helga G pataki, la chica mas ruda de toda la escuela y que esta solo lloraba sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Helga, ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto preocupada Phoebe mientras rompía el silencio tan incomodo que se había formado.

-Oh Phebs… la vida es injusta conmigo- respondió la rubia sin girar a ver a su mejor amiga, solo se digno a recogerse y a abrasar sus piernas ocultando su rostro –Dime Phoebe ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo? Yo solo quiero hacer el bien, solo quiero que ese tonto cabeza de balón entienda mis sentimientos hacia el y aunque sea los tenga presentes y me considere a mi como una chica, pero a cambio recibo desprecios y engaños amiga…. Definitivamente ahora más que nunca odio con todas mis fuerzas a Lila, no entiendo como es que Arnold no se da cuanta de que ella finge, de que ella solo lo usa a el para lastimarme- dijo entre sollozos la rubia sin percatarse de la presencia del moreno.

Phoebe creía y comprendía a su amiga, ella la había estado acompañando todo este tiempo, así que no existían secretos entre ellas. Per eso no aplicaba para Gerald que sin quererlo termino escuchando muchas confesiones de Helga; la pareja de chicos se miraron el uno al otro, y solo con señas el moreno comprendió que solo estaba estorbando en la charla y que además ya había escuchado las de lo que debía.

-Gerald, cariño, creo que es mejor que nos dejes a solas- tengo que hablar seriamente con Helga, por favor no le digas a Arnold nada de lo que escuchaste aquí, te aseguro que después te lo explico todo- fueron las únicas palabras que susurrar al oído de su pareja al escuchar a su amiga.

El moreno por su parte solo le hiso una señal de aprobación y partió en silencio -"esta bien Phoebe"- pensó para si mismo mientras se daba media vuelta dejando atrás a su novia y a la chica que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer poco a poco se había convertido en su amiga, pero no tenían la suficiente confianza como para escuchar sus problemas, después de todo ya tenia suficiente con los de Arnold.

-Hay Helga, no llores Helga- dijo la Phoebe mientras se acercaba a su amiga y le daba un abrazo –sabes que Arnold es un chico difícil, es ingenuo y también crédulo, creo que es mejor que te olvides de ese amor que tanto daño te ha hecho-

-lo se Phoebe, pero es tan difícil, no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón, cada que lo intento me duele…. Tanto que siento que mi corazón es de papel y que ya esta arrugado debido a todo el dolor que siento cuando algo malo pasa con Arnold…. Amiga, soy débil, no me gusta reconocerlo, pero lo soy, estoy cansada de esto… creo que no lo podre soportar más- finalizó la rubia mientras se apoyaba en su mejor amiga.

Phoebe solo pudo escucharla en silencio, ciertamente ya no tenia palabra alguna que le diera consuelo al corazón adolorido de su mejor amiga. Vario minutos pasaron y la chica Pataki seguía sollozando descontroladamente, la peli negra solo la abrazo en silencio y espero a que ella dejara salir todo el sufrimiento que llevaba dentro.

-Helga, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Lila?- pregunto después de una gran pausa la chica oriental, después de todo no tenia muy en claro lo que había sucedido con su mejor amiga.

-Son tantas cosas Phoebe… que realmente no se por cual empezar…- respondió en medio de un suspiro la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su mejor amiga a incorporarse –vamos, te las contare de camino a casa- suspiro nuevamente optando por elegir el camino mas largo que las llevaba a la casa de playa donde estaban el resto de los Pataki.

-está bien, entonces te escuchare atentamente cada una de tus palabras- sonrió la chica de ojos rasgados mientras seguía a Helga que al parecer ya estaba un poco mejor.

Por otra parte, no muy lejos de la feria, cerca del puerto de pesca; se encontraban Arnold y Lila, solo estaban ahí sentados mirando como terminaba de caer la noche. Lila en silencio solo podía recordar los motivos y las razones que tenia para hacer lo que hacia. No tenía ningún remordimiento; después de todo quería hacerle la vida imposible a la chica Pakati para así poder 'aliviar' su pena.

*******Flash Back*******

**-Arnie, cariño que te parece si nos vamos a vacaciones a la playa- comento animada la chica de cabellos rojizos caminando de un lado a otro por toda su habitación.**

**-no Lila- respondió con un tono tosco el primo de Arnold.**

**-Hay Arnie, pero si ya llevamos semanas sin vernos. Sé que vives en el campo, pero quiero verte cariño…me haces falta- chillo la chica un poco molesta esperando respuesta positiva de su amado.**

**-Ya te dije que no Lila… es más. Creo que esto debe de terminar, ya no quiero salir mas contigo- respondió este de la manera mas directa y dolorosa que le fue posible, claro sin dejar de lado su tono de campesino.**

**-¿QUÉ?- pregunto casi en shock la chica mientras sentía como sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer – ¿Es por ella verdad?- pregunto mientras intentaba no consumirse en sus lagrimas.**

**-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, lo que sucede es que nunca te he querido Lila, note puedo engañar mas- comento mientras que inconscientemente hacia sonidos con su nariz.**

**-Está bien Arnie… aquí terminara todo, pero te juro que le hare la vida imposible a esa chica… te Juro que Helga G. Pataki nunca volverá a sonreír- estipuló l chica de cabellos rojos mientras dejaba que todo ese dolor que tenia adentro la consumiera y naciera su sed de venganza ante la única chica que ha ocupado la mirada del chico que ella amaba –Hasta nunca Arnie- finalizó antes de colgar el teléfono dejando a un impresionado Arnie al otro lado de la línea.**

*******Fin Flash Back*******

-Lila… vamos, te llevare a donde te estas quedando- propuso el chico rubio que la acompañaba dándole fin al silencio que invadía el ambiente.

-Está bien Arnold. Vamos- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro y de paso poniéndose de pie –vamos, es por aquí- menciono un poco emocionada mientras se adelantaba unos pasos.

-bien Te sigo- comento Arnold mientras tomaba en manos el peluche que había ganado anterior mente y comenzaba a caminar intentando seguirle el paso a Lila.

-Bien y eso fue lo que sucedió Phoebe- finalizo Helga mientras, le daba el ultimo sorbo a su batido de chocolate.

-Hay por Dios Helga, ¿no crees que te excediste un poco?- pregunto anonadada la chica oriental mientras caminaba junto a la rubia.

-Quizás si Phebs, quizás si, pero no puedo hacer nada… creo que reaccione ante un instinto- explico la rubia mientras cerraba sus ojos y se encogía de hombros –además tu sabes que no existe persona en este mundo ante la cual yo seda como si nada-

-tienes razón Helga, pero creí que habías dicho que no usarías tu fuerza a menos de que fuera algo de suma importancia- comento la oriental haciendo que su amiga se enfadara un poco.  
-mira chica lista- respondió inmediatamente Helga mostrando su molestia –Ya te dije que solo fue un impulso- finalizo en un tono suave para no asustar a su amiga.

-jajaja- se mofo la morena mientras veía como Helga intentaba controlarse – esta bien Helga, como tu digas, pero la próxima piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar. No has de querer que mantecado piense de nuevo mal de ti- comento en medio de risitas esperando subirle un poco el animo a la rubia que solo la miraba arqueando la ceja.

-sabes que hermana- comento mientras pasaba su brazo tras el cuello de Phoebe para darle un abrazo –a partir de hoy le inicia una guerra contra Lila y créeme amiga… no me dejare vencer- dijo orgullosa la rubia dejando ver un brillo en sus ojos -Ahora… mejor volvamos a casa, si no hemos de querer que Olga nos este molestando toda la noche- comento mientras ponía una cara de terror al pensar en las cosas 'malas' que le podrá hacer su amada hermana.


	10. Preparandose para la Guerra

**Buenas noches =) jejeje esta vez no me tarde tanTo jejej igual espero que les guste el capitulo, aunque debo de admitir que no estaba muy segura de como hacerlo, así que solo deje salir lo que mi mente creyo conveniente =) jejej igual como les dije espero que sea de su agrado jejej. Ah si y para quienes les parecio raro lo de Lila, pues dejenme decirles que .... haha mejor no digo nada, que la sorpresa llegue en su debido momento =) jejeje. **

**Igual cuidense mucho y pues gracias por los comentarios me dejan en este humilde fic =) en serio me alientan mucho =D. En fin BYE!!**

**Capitulo 10: ¿Preparandose la guerra?**

A la mañana siguiente, eran alrededor de las 9:00 am cuando la rubia cautelosamente se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana recitando su amada poesía.

_Oh ingrato destino, que haces conmigo_  
_Lo que quieres; dime hasta cuando vas a_  
_Seguir otorgándome este sufrimiento que_  
_Aprisiona mi débil corazón… dime hasta cuando…._  
_Por ahora no puedo hacer más. Solo me queda esperar_  
_Para ver que clase de crueldad será la que me_  
_Otorgaras…_

-"tsk … estúpido cabeza de balón, ¿Cuántas veces quieres ser lastimado por la chica perfección?"-pensó para si mientras se ponía de pie guardando su adorada agenda que estaba repleta de poemas –creo que a partir de hoy las cosas se pondrán difíciles… pero no me puedo rendir, después de todo yo soy Helga G Pataki- dijo en un tono fuerte y con una determinación admirable, logrando así despertar a su mejor amiga que aun yacía dormida en una de las camas de la habitación.

-Eh? …que sucede Helga, ¿Por qué hablas tan fuerte a estas horas de la mañana?- pregunto casi dormida Phoebe mientras que con sus manos intentaba alcanzar sus lentes que estaban en la mesita de noche.

-Lo lamento Phebs, no era mi intensión el despertarte. Pero aun así, ya va siendo hora de levantarse – comento intentando regañar a su amiga, pero a la vez se le tiraba encima con intención de no dejarla levantar.

-oh por Dios Helga ¿Qué haces? Me haces cosquillas - pregunto asustada la morena mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Helga.

-sabes que Phoebe, a partir de hoy voy a ser una Helga diferente, si quiero ganar esta guerra contra Lila tengo que cambiar y cuando digo cambiar eso también implica mi comportamiento. Eso no quiere decir que me vaya a dejar de cualquier persona… no menos se esperaba… A partir de hoy seré Helga Geraldine Pataki- dijo con firmeza mientras se ponía de pie en la cama mirando desde lo alto a su mejor amiga.

-¿Helga Geraldine?- pregunto atónita la oriental abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-si, Helga Geraldine Pataki… a partir de hoy no le temeré a la vida, solo la viviere apasionadamente sonreiré sin temerle al mundo y seré yo misma- comento con orgullo bajando finalmente de la cama de Phoebe –y bien que dices ¿apoyas mi cambio?- pregunto esperando el apoyo de la chica que había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenia memoria.

-Por su puesto Helga. Cuenta conmigo- contribuyo sonriente la chica mientras que también se bajaba de la cama –pero primero voy a tomar un baño- comento graciosa la oriental mientras tomaba sus cosas y se metía a la ducha dejando a Helga en la habitación meditando acerca de todo lo que tiene que cambiar.

-Y bien viejo, ¿por que llegaste tan tarde anoche?- pregunto el chico moreno mientras se empezaba a vestir.

-no lo vas a creer Gerald, pero estaba con Lila- respondió conforme el rubio que aun estaba tirado en la cama mirando el techo de la casa.

-¿en serio viejo?, ¿pero que hace Lila aquí en la playa?- pregunto Gerald fingiendo no saber del tema.

-No lo se viejo, supongo que fue una casualidad, pero ella también esta pasando las vacaciones aquí- respondió el rubio en medio de risitas nerviosas.

-No lo se, viejo, pero ¿no te parce mucha casualidad?- pregunto el moreno mientas observaba de reojo a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Gerald?- respondió con otra pregunta el rubio devolviéndole la mirada a su amigo.

-Nada viejo, no trato de decir nada. Pero esto no es nada común- explico el chico de cabello rizado mientras se terminaba de vestir-

-Gerald…viejo, ayer Lila estuvo un poco diferente –comento el rubio mientras se cubría el rostro con la almohada.

-¿Qué dijiste viejo?- pregunto el moreno un poco extrañado.

-que ayer Lila estaba un poco diferente a como es siempre- dijo mientras se quitaba la almohada de encima y se sentaba en la cama mirando fijamente el paisaje que se veía desde la ventaba de la habitación.

-no te entiendo viejo. Explícate mejor- le dijo Gerald mientas se entraba en su cama para ponerle los zapatos.

-No lo se Gerald, no lo se- respondió mientras se tendía nuevamente en la cama –y es mas… ayer Helga intento golpearla- conto el rubio completamente aburrido.

-¿¡Qué Helga Intento que!?- pregunto anonadado el moreno esperando respuesta de su amigo.

-si Gerald, Helga intento golpearla, no se exactamente por que, pero lo intento- explico Arnold – pero sabes… se que Helga debió tener una razón para hacerlo… lo que no me explico es cual es esa razón. Lo estuve pensando toda la noche y no llego a una conclusión razonable- continúo explicando el rubio.

-uh, uh, uh… Viejo no debiste entrometerte en un pleito de chicas- critico el moreno ante la mirada poco expectante de su amigo.

-lo se Gerald, pero si no hubiera intervenido, quien sabe que le hubiera hecho Helga a Lila-

-como sea viejo, no debiste intervenir… Y sabes… creo que debiste escuchar lo que Helga tenia que decirte- dijo sin pensar el moreno, provocando una reacción de sorpresa en su amigo.

-¿A que te refieres Gerald?- pregunto conmocionado el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama.  
-Nava viejo, olvídalo. En fin, después hablamos viejo- se despidió el moreno intentando salir lo mas pronto posible de la habitación para evitar las preguntas de su amigo.

-Espera Gerald ¿Dónde vas?- cuestionó el rubio intentando alcanzar al moreno que se apresuro mas en salir –¡viejo!- exclamo molesto mirando desde las escaleras como su amigo finalmente escapada de el.

-Y bien chicas, ¿Cómo quedo mi comida?- pregunto la rubia de unos veinte tantos que estaba observando insistentemente a dos chicas no mayores de 17 años.

Ambas chicas solo se miraron por un corto lapso de tiempo, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a dar un comentario negativo de la comida tan horrenda que había preparado la rubia que ahora las miraba con una sonrisa muy amplia esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿por que no la pruebas tu misma Olga?- le pregunto la otra rubia mientras le acercaba su plato.

-uhm… no hermanita bebe, quiero que ustedes me digan cuales fueron mis resultados con este platillo nuevo- replico insistentemente a lo que una delas chicas; aquella que tenia unos muy notables rasgos orientales solo se encogió de hombros e hiso una negación con la cabezada dando a entender que no seria ella quien respondiera.

-está bien, lo diré yo- finalizo rendida la rubia de ojos azules mientras se acerca a su hermana mayor para susurrarle algo al oído -Olga, esta comida apesta, sabe de lo peor- susurró la rubia de manera directa y lenta para no dejar ninguna duda en lo que decía.

-¿¡Qué!?- pregunto alarmada la otra rubia mientras se dejaba caer sobre el comedor –creoq ue esta vez si había salido bien- casi lloriqueo.

-Tranquila Olga, la verdad te hará libre- comento en tono de burla Helga mientras salía del comedor junto con Phoebe.

Por otro lado en el pueblo se encontraba un moreno desesperado buscando de tienda en tienda un regalo que fuera perfecto para su adorada novia. Hasta que vio por fuera de una vitrina lo que el consideraba el regalo perfecto, y sin pensarlo dos veces entro corriendo a la tienda para comprarlo de inmediato.

-¿que cuesta señor?- le pregunto al dueño del local mientras señalaba alegremente el obsequio que había sido de su agrado.

-Caballero, ese objeto tiene un costo de 200 dolares- respondió cortésmente el encargado mientras se acercaba a tomar el obsequio.

-¡Perfecto, lo compro!- grito entusiasmado el moreno siguiendo al encargado del local.

Una vez listo el obsequio para su novia; el moreno salió de la tienda y alegremente caminaba por las calles, cuando desde lo lejos logro identificar a una chica de cabellos rojizos que se encontraba acompañada de un chico alto de cabello negro; el cual al parecer estaba negando con su cabeza a cada cosa de que la chica le decía, al parecer no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hablaban, o por lo menos eso pensó el moreno mientras se acercaba sigilosamente para escuchar lo que decían los otros dos.

-Ya te dije que no Lila, no voy a alejarme de Helga- alegaba el chico de cabello negro mientras intentaba apartarse de la peli roja.

-Antonio, tienes que hacerlo, o ¿es que no viste todo lo que me hiso ayer Helga?. Yo te lo digo por tu bien, Helga te va a lastimar si sigues de su lado- insistía la chica acercándose más y más a el –yo no quiero el mal para los demás, por eso te estoy previniendo desde este momento- finalizó deteniéndose y dejando un poco pensativo a Antonio.

-¿pero que demonios?- susurro completamente sorprendido el moreno intentando escuchar lo que restaba de la conversación.

-No, no lo haré. No me alejare de Helga- respondió completamente decidido el chico de cabellos negros mientras se alejaba completamente de Lila –no importa lo que digas, no importa su Helga me lastima… no me alejare de ella- finalizo dejando sola en medio de la calle a una lila completamente molesta.

-uh, uh, uh… otro lio de faldas- dijo en medio de un suspiro el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y retomaba su el camino a la casa gemela.

-Esta bien Helga, creo que si esta bien por ahora- comento en medio de risas la peli negra observando claramente como su mejor amiga que decía un montón de cosas chistosas.

La rubia solo la veía alegre y sonreía a la vez. Ambas reían recordando un montón de cosas viejas que habían hecho en la primaria.

-Hay Phebs aun me cuesta creer que más de una vez estuve a punto de revelar mi amor secreto por mantecado- comento antes e empezar a reírse de nuevo acompañada de su mejor amiga –sabes, tantas veces evite el que se diera cuenta y finalmente me le termine declarando bajo la situación mas bochornosa que pueda existir… me medio de la azotea de las empresas futuro- recordó, esta vez un poco melancólica.

-No lo pienses de esa manera Helga, que algo muy valiente de tu parte jejej – rio con nerviosismo esperando animar un poco las cosas.

-tienes razón Amiga- volvió a reír dejando de lado su melancolía –pero bueno ¿Cómo van las cosas con Geraldo?- pregunto animada la rubia mientras se sentaba en el piso al lado de Phoebe, la cual se había sonrojado levemente al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

-Van bien Helga- respondió serenamente la oriental sonriéndole a Helga –De hecho Hoy estamos de aniversario- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Wow Vaya, cuesta crees que hace un año que están juntos- comento la rubia fingiendo sorpresa –y… ¿que le piensas dar al cabeza de cepillo por lo del aniversario?- pregunto esta vez un poco curiosa esperado expectante la respuesta de su amiga.

-es una sorpresa- respondió divertida la chica a lo que toda clase de pensamiento malos pasaron por la cabeza de la Pataki.

-No me digas ¿que te le piensas entregar en cuerpo y alma?- pregunto de sopetón la rubia despeinando un poco el flequillo de la pelinegra.

-¡No Helga!- respondió inmediatamente Phoebe intentado ocultar su rostro que estaba tal cual rojo como un tomate.

-jajajaja- reía descontroladamente la rubia.

La rubia continuaba riendo, pero finalmente la oriental se unió a su burla y empezó a reír un poco por la situación que le plateaba la chica de ojos azulados…'te pasas Helga' fueron las únicas palabras que articuló la morena mientras continuaba riendo junto al chica Pataki.

En el otro lado de la casa gemela; exactamente en la habitación que correspondía al rubio y al moreno. Estaba en medio el silencio Arnold que apenas había salido de la ducha y que por consiguiente apenas se vestía para salir a encontrarse con Lila que lo había llamado hace unos cuantos minutos con la disculpa de que tenia que hablar seriamente con el de algo sumamente importante. Una vez listo para salir el rubio iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo de la casa con dirección a las escaleras, cuando fue detenido por su abuelo que iba a subiendo pacíficamente.

-¿A dónde vas hombre pequeño?- pregunto el hombre mayor edad al ver al su nieto un poco apurado.

-Saldré al pueblo un momento abuelo- respondió este par así continuar con su camino.

-Espera un momento Hombre pequeño- lo detuvo nuevamente el anciano.

-¿Qué sucede abuelo?- pregunto volteando a ver a hombre que lo había criado desde pequeño.

-Arnold, antes de irte podrías pasar a donde los del otro lado de la casa y preguntar si a ellos les esta llegando el agua?-

-eh? ¿A qué viene esto abuelo?- pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-solo diré que al parecer no hay agua y realmente tengo un asunto pendiente con el W.C- respondió en medio de carcajadas el viejo y poco después se agarro fuertemente la barriga y continuo hacia su destino.

-¡ABUELO!- grito molesto el rubio dejando ver una mueca de molestia, realmente estaba en una situación incomoda con su abuelo.

-por lo menos consígueme unos dos baldes de agua- comento desde el baño el anciano riendo al imaginar la expresión de su nieto.

-Está bien- finalizo rendido el rubio saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose al otro lado de esta en busca del encargo de su abuelo.

Toc, toc, toc

Se escucharon tres leves golpecitos en la otra puerta principal de la casa gemela, los cuales solo pudieron atender las dos chicas que se encontraban solas en casa.

-hola ¿hay alguien?- pregunto el en tono alto el rubio golpeando nuevamente la puerta.

-un momento por favor- respondió desde el segundo piso y con un tono muy amable la chica de ojos rasgados.

-Si, ¿Qué necesi…?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la rubia antes de toparse con los ojos verdes de cierto rubio que estaba completamente sorprendido al verla -¿Qué haces aquí Arnoldo?- pregunto molesta la chica, realmente lo ultimo que se esperaba en ese mismo instante era el ver a Arnold de pie al frente de la puerta de su casa.

El rubio no respondió, solo la miro fijamente por unos momentos y después dirigió su mirada hacia Phoebe.

-¿Qué haces aquí Arnold?- pregunto esta vez la chica oriental moviendo un poco a su amiga.

-Solo venia ver si tienen agua, por que en nuestro lado de la casa no hay- comento repentinamente esperando la respuesta por parte de alguna de las dos chicas.

-"¿Agua?"- se pregunto para si misma la rubia –Phoebe, atiende a este zopenco y cuando termines te espero arriba-finalizó mientras se daba media vuelta y volvía por donde había llegado.

-espera un momento Arnold, iré a ver- respondió inmediatamente Phoebe mientras seguía los pasos de su amiga –Helga, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿en donde quedo todo eso del cambio?- pregunto la morena esperando respuesta alguna de su amiga que parecía estar muy distante en ese momento.

-no lo se Phebs- respondió en tono frio mientras entraba a la cocina y abría la llave esperando ver la llegada del agua, pero nunca llego. Phoebe la miro con algo de desconcierto, al parecer Helga no estaba completamente preparada para el cambio que había anunciado anteriormente. La peli negra no lo pensó dos veces y antes de hacer algo con su amiga salió hasta la puerta para deshacerse de Arnold.

-No Arnold, no aquí tampoco hay agua- respondió amablemente la chica oriental esperando que con eso bastara para que el se marchara, pero no fue así.

-Oye Phoebe- comento en tono bajo el rubio.

-Dime Arnold- respondió la susodicha volviendo su mirada hacia el.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con Helga?- pregunto desviando la mirada de la de Phoebe que lo miraba completamente impresionada.

-lo lamento Arnold, no creo que Helga quiera verte en ese momento- se disculpo – así que discúlpame- finalizo mientras cerraba la puerta.

El rubio al recibir la respuesta de su compañera de clase solo se limito a suspirar profundamente y continuar con su camino; después de todo aun tenia que irse a reunir con Lila que lo esperaba pacientemente en el pueblo.


	11. Sentimientos

**Buenas noches, o dias o como sea xD**

**No mentiras! Hola jeje aqui ando yo de nuevo actualizando mi fic =D jeje espero que les guste, aunque para serles sincera, creo que se me fue un poco la mano con este capitulo D; pero ya serán ustedes quienes lo juzgaran =) jejej **

**En fin, me tengo que ir... ya es la 1 am y yo aun no duermo xD jeje. Pero bueno Antes de irme, les quiero dar las gracias a Letifiesta, hikaruchiba, teddyetere y A todos aquellos qe se toman el tiempo de leer mi humilde fic y demas de ello, dejarme los reviews que me alientan mucho!! en serio gracias se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Ahora si me marcho; cuidense mucho. Bye **

**Capitulo 11: Sentimientos**

Una vez que la chica de rasgos orientales le cerró la puerta y se dirigió al segundo piso para ver que ocurría con su amiga. En la habitación Helga estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana con su mirada fija en el chico de cabellos rubios que iba caminando por fuera de la casa. Él volteo a ver hacia atrás, logrando encontrar con su vista la mirada azul de la rubia que lo observada atentamente. Ambos durante esos pocos segundos tenían una mirada completamente seria y con un poco de arrepentimiento, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía apartar la mirada del otro. Al parecer ese pequeño encuentro de miradas poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un enigma para ambos, debido a que cada uno por su lado quería saber cual era el secreto que se ocultaba tras esa mirada.

Este momento se estaba haciendo un poco interesante para ambos rubios. Pero el momento fue interrumpido con una apurada Phoebe que entro a la habitación logrando que Helga desviara la mirada dándole fin al contacto visual que había mantenido con Arnold.

-Helga… ¿Estas Bien?- pregunto la pelinegra acercándose a la rubia, quien la miraba como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo.

-si Phoebe, estoy bien… creo- respondió insegura mientras ponía su mano en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede Helga? Ahora si explícame ¿Dónde quedo toda la determinación para el cambio?... Cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mi -aseguro la morena sentando al lado de la Rubia.

-Phebs…- suspiro antes de seguir hablando- la verdad no lo se, pero en este momento siento que si no hago algo ahora mismo, nunca más tendré la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento- explico siguiendo con su mirada al rubio que finalmente se iba.

-Hay Helga…-comento algo apenada Phoebe, realmente no sabia que decirle a su amiga para consolarla- ¿Te parece bien si vamos a dar un paseo por la playa?- propuso a la rubia sentándose su lado.

-Si, creo que un paseo no me hará mal. Después de todo ya estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada - respondió Helga poniéndose de pie y haciendo un poco de estiramiento.

-Bien- le sonrió entusiasmada Phebs que inmediatamente fue en búsqueda de unas sandalias.

Mientras tanto un Arnold continuaba con su camino. El rubio iba pensativo, no tenia ni la menor idea de que era lo que Lila le tenia que decir y para completar estaba pensando en Helga, no la podía sacar de su mente.

-"Se supone que estoy enfadado con ella… ¿por que demonios no la puedo sacar de mi mente?"- pensó molesto, sintiendo como por accidente se chocaba con alguien –lo lamento se disculpo desde el piso intentando ver con quien se había chocado.

-¡Oye viejo, deberías de tener mas cuidado!- le alegó su mejor amigo que también estaba tirado en el piso.

-Oh lo lamento Gerald, estaba un poco distraído- se disculpo nuevamente el rubio-

-Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh… No tenias que decírmelo viejo, se te nota a leguas- acuso el moreno poniéndose de pie y luego le ofrecía su mano al rubio para que también se levantara –En fin ¿a donde crees que vas viejo?-

-Voy al muelle….- respondió el rubio mientras sacudía un poco su ropa –Iré a verme con Lila- explico después de una breve pausa.

-Viejo… eso es sospechoso- comentó el moreno poniendo su mano en el hombro de Arnold –No me digas que… ¿aún esperas tener una oportunidad con Lila?- cuestionó el moreno mirándolo fijamente.

Esa última pregunta por parte del moreno había quedado plantada en la mente del rubio, como una pregunta más que quedaba en la larga lista de cosas por responder.

-No lo se Gerald- fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular el rubio después de apartarse un poco de su amigo hasta quedar en frente de el – …No lo se viejo. Pero… sabes, yo quiero descubrirlo- respondió dejando ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa entusiasta, a la que el moreno solo le pudo corresponder con otra sonrisa.  
-Bien, pues te deseo suerte Arni- comentó el chico de piel morena mientras chocaba las manos con Arnold, quien después de esto salió corriendo por una de las calles –"Solo espero que me perdones viejo… por el momento no puedo decirte lo que sucede con Lila… No hasta que tenga toda la información adecuada"- pensó con culpabilidad Gerald mientras observaba como la figura de su mejor amigo se perdió entre algunos vehículos..

-¿Por qué llegas tarde Arnold?- preguntó la peli roja que se encontraba desde hace un buen rato sentada en una banca esperando la llegada del chico con cabeza de balón.

-Hola Lila-saludo el rubio aún sin responder la pregunta que le habían hecho. -Lamento la demora, pero tuve cosas que hacer- se excuso el chico de gran cabeza mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica – y bien, ¿de que me querías hablar Lila?- pregunto directamente sin despegar su vista de la chica que tenia en sus mejillas una cuantas pecas, las cuales le parecían un poco adorables al chico con cabeza de balón.

-Bien pues…- comenzó a hablar la chica de cabellos rojizos intentando ocultar su mirar –Hay Arnold, es que yo quería preguntarse si yo…-comentaba más y más apenada.

-¡Hola mi amor!- saludo emocionada Phoebe al ver al moreno que se acercaba a la casa gemela.

-Ah… Hola Pho…ebe, ho….hola Helga- respondió un nervioso el chico de tez morena, mientras intentaba ocultar el paquete que contenía el obsequio que hace poco había comprado.

-Hola Geraldo- saludo con malicia al ver desde lo lejos que ocultaba algo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kimba?...- interrumpió una anciana que estaba saliendo del otro lado de la casa gemela –Oh Eleanor, querida. ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- comento al ver a Helga quien la miraba atentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro; después de todo esa linda anciana que tenia enfrente era la hace tiempo y durante más de una ocasión había logrado encubrirla aún sin estar al tanto de las situaciones.

*******Flash Back*******

**Muy temprano en la mañana, se encontraba una niña rubia de unos nueve años dormida sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Hasta que sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por una anciana que entraba a la cocina con la intensión de preparar el desayuno…**

**-Ah jajaaja Eleanor. Me da gusto verte de nuevo; me recuerda los días que solíamos almorzar en campo bello- comento la anciana mientras ponía sobre la mesa un plato con pan y uno con tocino y huevo; logrando despertar a la chica que aún dormitaba en la mesa.**

**-¡¿Ah?!- se despertó completamente asustada la rubia mientras miraba de un lado a otro, al entender en que lugar estaba; sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió su huida, estando únicamente acompañada por el plato que tenia el tocino y dos huevos; que juntos formaban una figura similar a la del chico de los sueños de la niña.**

**-Abuela -¿Con quien hablabas?- pregunto un niño rubio que apenas entraba a la cocina.**

**-¡Ah! Con Eleanor Rossewel querido. Pero la llamaron para un asunto en la casa blanca y salto por la ventana- respondió emocionada la anciana, mientras que su nieto se acercaba a la ventana. **

**-ah es una pesadilla. Esta vez entre hasta su casa y solo Dios sabe que he dicho…- comentaba nerviosa la niña de cabellos rubios mientras comía rápidamente los huevos con tocino que había tomado de la mesa.**

*******Fin Flash Back*******

_-_Galletita, ella no es Eleanor - comento el abuelo quien alcanzaba a su esposa - Solo es la amiguita de Arnold; la que antes solía tener una sola ceja. Ya sabes, esa que por alguna extraña razón siempre vemos en casa - continuo hablando mientras hacia cierto énfasis en el detalle de la ceja de Helga.

-"vaya manera de ser recordada"- pensó para si la rubia desviando un poco la mirada.

-no, es Eleanor- alegó la anciana mientras se acercaba más a Helga.

-olvídalo Pookie- finalizo rendido Phil mientras se acercaba a Gerald, que les estaba dando la espalda a todos, buscando la manera de esconder el regalo –oye hombrecito, sabes ¿a donde fue Arnold?- indagó el anciano observando fijamente a Gerald, quien aun estaba nervioso intentando ocultar el obsequio de Phebs.

-Ah Arnold… el se fue a encontrarse con Lila en el muelle- respondió apurado el moreno aun dándoles la espalda y sin pensar muy bien en la respuesta que había dado.

Las palabras que había dicho el moreno habían entrado en lo mas profundo del subconsciente del la rubia, que solo pudo abrir los ojos cono dos platos al imaginar que cosas horribles podría estarle diciendo Lila a Arnold.

-Eleanor… ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Pookie al ver como la expresión del rostro de Helga paso de alegre a molesto, de molesto a melancólico y de melancólico simplemente se quedo en una expresión de tristeza.

-¡Gerald!- exclamo un poco molesta Phoebe, que también había notado los cambios en la expresión de Helga.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el moreno dándose la vuelta y encogiéndose de hombros- no he hecho nada- continuo diciendo al ver la mirada de Phoebe.

-"Vamos Helga. Mueve aunque sea un musculo"- pensó para si cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

-Si no arriesgas... no tienes la oportunidad de ganar- escucho decir por parte de Gertie en medio de un susurro.

Una vez escucho las palabras de la anciana; la rubia abrió de inmediato sus ojos y sin vacilar sobre su decisión salió corriendo por la playa, para llegar a su destino… el muelle.  
Por otra parte en el muelle, un confundido Arnold intentaba que la peli roja que lo acompañaba le diera una explicación de las palabras que acababa de decir…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Lila?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Hay Arnold, solo quiero saberlo. Pero si te incomoda mi pregunta, solo no la respondas- respondió Lila mientras le daba la espalda a Arnold.

-no, no es eso Lila, eso solo que no me esperaba tu pregunta- dijo nervioso mientras se tocaba con su mano la nuca –y bueno… pues la verdad no lo se Lila… no se si aun me gustas-finalizó logrando que la chica de cabellos rojizos volteara a verle.

-Estas seguro de los que ….- comenzó a decir mirando hacia la calle quedándose casi atónita a ver a una rubia corriendo al lugar en donde estaban ella y el rubio.

-¿Qué si estoy seguro de que?- pregunto el rubio mirando atentamente a Lila.

-Eh?... ¿Qué?- dijo medio confundida- … ah si… ¿que si estas seguro de que no lo sabes?- pregunto esta vez sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la rubia.

-¿Qué tanto miras Lila?- le pregunto Arnold al verla entretenida -¿Acaso hay algo ahí?- pregunto nuevamente mientras intentaba girar la cabeza para ver lo que Lila observaba.

-No, no nada de eso- respondió nerviosa mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos haciendo que este la mirará.

-¿Pero si…?- intento decir el rubio…

-Tu… tu…. ¡TU ME GUSTAS! ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- le interrumpió desesperada la peli roja mientras le robaba un beso al rubio que estaba completamente anonadado, al igual que la rubia que los observaba desde lo lejos….

-"¡Maldita Lila!"- maldijo la rubia mientras seguía caminando con pasos más pesados y lentos hasta llegar al lugar de la gran escena de sus dos compañeros –Excelente Show 'chica perfección'- comentó sarcástica aplaudiendo, logrando que con esas palabras el rubio terminara con el acto separándose bruscamente de Lila.

-¿Helga?- pregunto extrañado -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto nuevamente poniéndose de pie.

-Si Helga, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la 'inocente' Lila.

-Nada… solo vine a observar al par de tortolitos- continuo con su sarcasmo sonriendo de manera falsa –Lila… querida- comento acercándose a la chica de cabellos rijosos –si tu juegas con fuego te quemas… pero no me importa… continua jugando… yo misma me encargare de quemarte y acabar con tus farsas- dijo con un tono terrorífico, pero aun si dejando ver su rostro que estaba sin expresión alguna.

-Helga, ¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó el rubio observándola con detenimiento, observando como la rubia agachaba la cabeza y escondía su mirada.

-Arnold… Arnold… Arnold…- pronuncio el nombre del rubio dejando notar que sentía un nudo en la garganta -… nunca entendiste mis sentimientos. Yo siempre he sido tu amiga, tu compañera de clase… la chica que de años atrás te molestaba de día y noche…- comento en un tono muy bajo, pero que aun así era lo suficientemente audible como para que Arnold y Lila la escucharan.

-¿A que viene todo esto Helga?- pregunto confundido acercándose a ambas chicas.

-Helga creo que…- intento decir Lila antes de ser interrumpida por una furiosa rubia.

-¡Tu Cállate Lila!... Tu no sabes nada- le dijo molesta levantando la cabeza para dejar ver su mirada, para luego voltear a ver al rubio dejándole ver una mirada nostálgica casi a punto de llorar –Sabes Arnold- dijo en un hilo de voz –Nunca me deje llevar por la emoción, si hablaba en serio, no te odie ni te odio… todo; absolutamente todo fue real. ¡TE AMO!- dijo mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de cristalinas lagrimas que recorrieron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre su pecho.

Tanto Arnold como Lila estaban completamente impactados. El rubio por un lado no podía creer que Helga estuviera diciéndole esas palabras… el por alguna razón sabia que ese TE AMO ya lo había escuchado antes; pero no recordaba bien la situación en la que había pasado… al parecer su subconsciente se había encargado de sepultar aquellos recuerdos de su infancia. Mientras que Lila estaba enojada, furiosa y a la vez nerviosa; al parecer sentía como si todo su plan se estuviera yendo por el drenaje; pero esas ideas fueron desechadas al escuchar las palabras del rubio, que se atrevió a hablar después de haber guardado silencio.

-no crees que ya te pasas un poco con todo lo que dices- respondió el rubio en tono frio escondiendo su mirada, mientras que la rubia lo miraba en silencio–Digo… ayer decías que Lila era una persona Horrible y que yo era un zopenco… así que ¿Por qué hoy vienes a decir estas cosas extrañas?-le comento frívolo y antes de que ella alcanzará a responder algo el continuo hablando –Y tu Lila, vienes de la noche a la mañana preguntándome si me gustas. Y de repente me besas y me pides que sea tu novio. Por alguna extraña razón siento que estoy en medio de un jugo de ustedes dos… Y sabes que… este juego no lo voy a jugar… compitan, peleen, hagan lo que quieran pero a mi déjenme en paz- finalizó mientras les daba al espalda a ambas chicas con intensión de marcharse.

-Arnold… yo no- dijo Helga en un hilo de voz intentando detenerlo; lo agarrándolo por la camiseta, pero este se soltó del agarre de la rubia... realmente era la primera y única vez que Arnold estaba completamente molesto, así que en silencio se marcho del muelle dejando únicamente a Ambas chicas –Viste lo que hiciste Estúpida!- exclamo molesta la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a Lila que estaba riendo.

-No pudo haber salido mejor. Digo yo hubiera querido hacerlo mas doloroso, pero creo que Arnold y tu ya se encargaron de eso- comento sonriente mientras se alejaba a paso lento –Alégrate Helga… Arnold no fue para mi, pero tampoco será para ti…. Igual no lo quería- le recrimino antes de marcharse también.

Esta vez solo quedo la rubia… sin nadie a quien reparar, ni a quien gritar. Sin alguien que la escuchara, sin alguien que la criticara … se quedo sola sollozando bajo el cálido sol del verano…


	12. En Malas Situaciones

Bien, buenas noches.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Lamento la demora, pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer, pero no crean que me habia olvidado de mi fic, para nada! Cuidense mucho

Bye

**Capitulo 12: En malas Situaciones**

Sola en la recamara de su habitación se encontraba la rubia de ojos azules junto con su pequeña agenda rosa que jugaba el rol de diario intimo. La rubia pasaba lentamente las hojas, y una vez leídas todas las ultimas tres hojas, saco un bolígrafo rosa y se dispuso a escribir tranquilamente, intentando llenar de sus pensamientos ese diario en el que guardaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos; al igual que todos los demás que había tenido y que ahora hacían parte de su gran colección…

-Helga, ya es hora de ir a la escuela- la llamo Miriam desde fuera de la habitación.

-Si Mamá, ya voy- respondió cansada mientras cerraba su diario y lo guardaba en su maleta, todo antes de salir de su habitación.

Una vez salió de su habitación, la rubia bajo a la cocina y se sentó en el comedor; donde Bob y Miriam discutían acerca de la empresa de localizadores. Al parecer Miriam que había vuelto a trabajar de nuevo en la compañía le estaba aportando nuevas ideas innovadoras a Bob. Pero como siempre el testarudo BOB PATAKI se negaba a aceptarlas…

-"Creo que, en momentos como estos entiendo a quien le herede el carácter"- pensó irónica la rubia mientras comía en silencio los waffles que le había preparado Miriam –Saben, últimamente las cosas en la casa son así… ustedes dos discuten con respecto al trabajo. Y no es que me moleste, de hecho me alegra que Miriam sea más activa, pero considero que deberían de dejar las peleas del 'trabajo' para el 'trabajo'- comento en tono alto una vez termino su desayuno, dejando en silencio a ambos adultos que la miraban un poco impresionados y que simplemente voltearon a verse el uno al otro. Ciertamente ambos sabían que después de las vacaciones de verano Helga había estado algo extraña, de hecho en esos ultimo 2 meses y medio no discutía por las decisiones que tomaban ellos… no discutía por nada; Helga últimamente ya no se quejaba por nada –En fin me voy a la escuela. Nos vemos luego- finalizó mientras salía de la casa únicamente acompañada por su maleta.

Estando fuera de la casa, la rubia bajo los pocos escalones que tenia su pórtico y camino unas cuantas calles hasta el paradero del bus escolar; al llegar al paradero notó que varios de sus compañeros se encontraban ahí, entre ellos Phoebe, Gerald, Rhonda, Harold, Sid y … Arnold.

-Hola chicos- saludo la rubia mientras se sentaba en una banca a esperar; algunos de los presentes le devolvieron el saludo, a excepción de el chico rubio que únicamente se limito a mirarla de reojo un poco antes de darle la espalda para seguir hablando con Gerald -¿Cómo va todo Phebs?- pregunto en tono bajo a su amiga que se había sentado a su lado.

-bien Helga, todo va bien- le respondió sonriente la chica de ojos rasgados a lo que Helga le brindo una leve sonrisa –por cierto… ¿Cómo van las cosas con mantecado? – pregunto discreta mirando de reojo al rubio que le rompió el corazón a su mejor amiga.

La rubia solo bajo la mirada y por un momento miro fijamente al suelo – desde el principio nada tubo sentido- respondió finalmente dejando ver una sonrisa de tristeza –irónico ¿no?- cerro los ojos y respiro profundo- ... ¡¿POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO ME ARRANCA CORAZÓN DE UNA BUENA VEZ?... AH NO ESPERA… YA LO HISO!- dejo escapar tales palabras de desesperación, que fueron escuchadas por los presentes, quienes la miraron completamente extrañados; ninguno se explicaba el por que de las palabras de la rubia; claro a excepción de quienes supieron del incidente del verano (Phoebe y Gerald) – Oh demonios, esta situación me desespera- dijo molesta despeinando un poco su cabellera rubia y dejando salir a flote su fuerte carácter, y después se ponía de pie al ver el autobús que se acercaba.

-¿sucede algo Helga?- pregunto Rhonda mientras se le acercaba de manera "amenazante" para la rubia.

-No sucede nada prin-ce-si-ta…-le respondió molesta mientras que con su mano le hacia una seña de rechazo a la chica, para luego subir al autobús seguida por su mejor amiga.

-esto es patético- resoplo mientras miraba de reojo al rubio con cabeza de balón.

-en serio viejo, no deberías dejar que todo termine así…- sugirió Gerald a Arnold mientras que esperaban a que los demás subieran al bus escolar.

-lo se Gerald- su semblante se torno serio –pero aun tengo que pensarlo, aunque esta vez no tengo mucha intención de arreglarlo- finalizó con sinceridad mientras que por fin subía al bus, acción seguida que imito Gerald.

-Oh viejo, Vamos ¿Cuánto mas tiempo necesitas?, sabes que le gustas a la chica, y estoy completamente convencido de que a ti también te gusta, aunque aún no lo aceptas - comento en tono bajo –no crees que ya tuviste suficiente con casi tres meses?- preguntó el moreno mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos intermedios del vehículo.

Arnold solo giro sus ojos e ignoro el comentario de su mejor amigo -Te equivocas Gerald, tuve dos meses y medio para preocuparme por mi primo Arnie que tuvo una operación muy delicada- se excuso el rubio, que solo recibió por parte de su mejor amigo una mirada de reproche.

-uh, uh, uh… Viejo, deja de sacar excusas… tu primo no es una razón válida para que hagas lo que estas haciendo –finalizó el moreno, para luego colocarse sus audífonos y escuchar un poco de música.

-Espera un momento…- dijo el rubio mientras le quitaba los audífonos a al moreno –¿Desde cuando es que tu la defiendes?- pregunto serio el rubio mirando fijamente al Gerald.

-Viejo… ¿En serio consideras que debo de responder eso?- indagó el chico, girando nuevamente los ojos y poniéndose nuevamente sus audífonos; a lo que el rubio solo resoplo suavemente y fijo su mirada en las calles, trayendo a su mente unos tantos recuerdos.

*******Flash Back*******

**Se encontraba un chico rubio con cabeza de balón llegando a casa acompañado de un maletín un poco lleno; al abrir la puerta, como siempre solía suceder sus mascotas salieron inmediatamente de la casa de huéspedes y terminaron corriendo por las calles.**

**–Estoy en casa- anuncio dejando unas cuantas cosas en el perchero.**

**-Ah pero si eres tu Hombre pequeño- lo saludo Phil que salía de la cocina con un plato en manos –**

**-Abuelo ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el chico con cabeza de balón notando el detalle del plato en manos de Phil.**

**-Ah es cierto. Hombre pequeño, tu primo despertó hace unos cuantos días, mientras que tu estabas de campamento con los Johanssen- comento el anciano, acercándose sigilosamente a Arnold –Chaparrito…llévale esto a tu primo antes de que Pookie le lleve uno de sus brebajes que lo vuelva a tirar en cama- comento gracioso en medio de un susurro, dándole suaves empujoncitos al rubio para que subiera a toda prisa, mientras que el desde los escalones lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-Eh?- el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces subió con el plato en manos, sin comprender muy bien la situación.**

**Al llegar al segundo piso; el chico con cabeza de balón se dirigió a la habitación del medio del corredor, que estaba entre abierta. Desde la puerta de la habitación que tenia una tenue luz, se lograba distinguir la silueta de alguien, pero a su vez también se escuchaba algo similar a un 'monologo' hecho por quien estaba en la habitación, al que Arnold no se atrevió a interrumpir al distinguir la voz de quien estaba en la habitación.**

**-Yo te lo advertí Arnie, yo te advertí me que lograría vengarme de ella; yo te advertí que no dejaría que ella estuviese feliz ni un solo momento… yo te advertí muchas cosas… pero…pero nunca pensé que…- se quedo en silencio mientras se acercaba a abrir las cortinas de la ventana dándole paso a la luz del sol, para que así se lograse ver por completo; logrando ser distinguida por el rubio que miraba desde fuera de la habitación en silencio; después de todo, sus trenzas y por su vivaz cabellera roja resaltaba-…. Nunca pensé que tú estarías…así de enfermo, no pensé que me querías alejar de ti para no preocuparme. En serio fui tan tonta…-dijo mientras que de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lagrimas –fui tan tonta al siempre pensar que tu nunca te olvidaste de ella… fui tan tonta como para dejarme consumir por los celos y arruinarle a ella su relación con…- iba a continuar hablando cuando prefirió quedarse en silencio al ver al rubio con cabeza de balón que estaba de pie escondido tras la puerta.**

**-¡Arnold! - exclamó intentando no mostrarse sorprendida e intentando ocultar su rostro de la mirada del rubio -¿Que haces aquí? –indagó inmediatamente mientras le mostraba una mirada seria.**

**- Esta es mi casa y creo que no veo razón alguna para que estés aquí- respondió con algo de enojo.**

**-solo estoy hablando con Arnie- respondió ella volteándolo a ver –no creo que halla problema con esto o si? - pregunto de manera decente, logrando que el rubio que estaba en la habitación arqueara una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **

**-no se que pasa aquí, pero lo mejor es que dejes descansar a Arnie. Así que creo que seria prudente de que te fueras y lo dejaras dormir- comento el rubio asumiendo un tono de responsabilidad, aunque Arnold sabia perfectamente que no tenia por que cuestionarle a ella el por que estaba visitando a Arnie; después de todo para nadie en Hillwood era una secreto que ella salía con Arnie desde hace un buen tiempo; pero otros como Arnold, que apenas se entero de ello unos días después del verano cuando los padres de su primo le contaron todo lo sucedido con Lila. Le contaron que Arnie había terminado con ella para no preocuparla por su operación; pero que ella se había tomado las cosas muy mal tanto así que creyó que Arnie estaba enamorado de otra chica. **

**Con Esos datos, Gerald, Phoebe y Helga lograron atar los cabos sueltos con respecto al comportamiento de Lila, pero aun así esa información no era lo suficiente fuerte o creíble como para convencer al rubio de que Helga no mentía con respecto a lo que le había manifestado el verano anterior en la playa. **

**-Has lo que quieras- dijo finalmente rendido el rubio mientras ponía sobre la mesita de noche el plato con sopa e inmediatamente salía de la habitación para ir en busca de la maleta que había dejado en el primer piso de la casa de huéspedes.**

*******Fin Flash Back*******

Hiso memoria el rubio, el sabia perfectamente que aun habían cosas que no tenia muy claras y que debía solucionar; pero se sentía herido, le dolía el corazón y aun no entendía el por que; no estaba seguro de si tenia herido el aparente 'ego' que tenia por las acciones de Lila o el corazón herido por las palabras de Helga. Del único dolor que estaba consciente era del de no tener a sus padres cerca, pero eso no era lo único que lo agobiaba, o por lo menos eso pensaba en ese momento mientras caía poco a poco en un leve sueño.

Una vez llego el autobús a la escuela….

-Viejo, despierta. Ya llegamos- le anuncio el moreno zarandeándolo un poco con cuidado de no hacer que el rubio se golpeara contra el vidrio de la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede Gerald?- pregunto despertando asustando y mirando de un lado a otro un poco preocupado.

-que ya llegamos a la escuela- repitió el moreno mientras guardaba sus cosas y se ponía de pie –vamos viejo, dentro de poco tocan la campana- le advirtió el moreno mientras salía casi corriendo el autobús dejando a un desconcertado rubio que se veía distraído.

-"uhm… ¿que sucede?"- se pregunto así mismo el rubio mientras que finalmente se ponía de pie para al fin bajar del autobús; hasta que escucho unos cuantos ruidos en el asiento de atrás, sintió que algo cayó en el suelo del autobús. Tranquilamente se acerco a los últimos asientos, al llegar vio a Helga. Esta estaba sentada suelo del autobús, apoyada en el asiento con su rostro escondido entre sus brazos y cerca de ella, también en el piso había un objeto metálico, de color dorado y con forma de corazón; y que estaba al revés después de la significante caída que había tenido.

-No seas tonto, solo ¡Créeme!- dijo dormida moviéndose un poco y dejando ver su cara que se veía preocupada.

-"¿Tiene una pesadilla?"- se pregunto para si mismo el cabeza de balón mientras de agachaba a la altura de Helga para intentar despertarla–¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan ruda con todos?- susurro volviéndose a poner de pie para finalmente despertarla –Despier…- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver como la rubia de volvía mover, esta vez en su rostro se formaba una expresión de tristeza y a medida de que se fue moviendo, dejo caer un pequeña agenda color rosa que en su interior tenia una foto, en la cual se podían reconocer inmediatamente dos chicas, una tenia cabello negro y largo, llevaba lentes de un delgado y delicado marco azul cielo, que hacían que se notaran mucho sus ojos con rasgos orientales; y la otra era rubia, de unos grandes ojos azules; ambas chicas estaban abrazabas y tenían en su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

Al ver la foto el rubio sonrió de medio lado y nuevamente se agacho, pero esta vez solo lo hiso para recoger las cosas que ya habían caído al piso. Primero recogió la foto, la observo por un momento mientras sonreía inconscientemente; después tomo la agenda, esta por razones de decencia no se atrevió a leerla, únicamente la abrió para poner de nuevo la foto en su lugar; y finalmente se estiro un poco para alcanzar el objeto metálico que había visto antes, pero que simplemente en ese momento lo había ignorado. Por alguna razón ese objeto le causaba algo de intriga al rubio, después de todo el podía asegurar haberlo visto antes en alguna ocasión, pero no estaba completamente seguro.  
Lentamente el rubio acercaba su mano al objeto, hasta que finalmente lo logro agarrar con su mano derecha, una vez en sus manos el rubio le iba a dar un vistazo al otro lado del relicario, pero su acción fue interrumpida por los gritos del conductor del autobús que le llamo la atención.

-¡Jovencito, este no en momento de estar en el autobús, las clases ya van a iniciar!- replicó molesto el conductor que había acabado de subir al autobús con la intensión de marcharse. Al decir esas palabras, el conductor logro que el rubio se sorprendiera logrando y dejara caer el Relicario, que de paso con su caída despertó a Helga.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto medio dormida mientras se fregaba suavemente los ojos, lentamente subía su mirada mirando al rubio que estaba de pie a unos cuantos pasos de ella -¿Arnold?- pregunto teniendo los ojos entre abiertos, sonrió levemente creyendo que era un sueño, lentamente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, cuando cayó en cuenta de que objetos tenia el rubio en sus manos e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y con un tono molesto se dirigió al rubio -¿Qué demonios haces con mi diario?- pregunto logrando atraer a ella la atención del rubio.

-Bue...bueno yo…- dudo en hablar el rubio.

-demonios, devuélvemelo ahora mismo- le alego nuevamente la chica Pataki mientras de ponía de pie y se acercaba al rubio –¿pero que demo…?- intento decir al darse cuenta de que había pisado algo -¿Qué y no saben recoger la basura en este autobús?- se quejo mientras que sin mirar se agachaba a recoger lo que había pisado; dándose cuenta de que lo que había pisado era una sus más preciadas pertenencias; también notó que el relicario que ella había mandado a hacer hace años con tanto amor estaba medio abierto y pensó que alguien lo había profanado y posiblemente había leído la inscripción en su interior. La rubia no sabia que reacción tomar, tenia ganas de llorar por que su preciado relicario se había arruinado, pero a la vez estaba molesta por que habían invadido su privacidad.

-no es lo que piensas…. –dijo con algo de nerviosismo el rubio al ver que Helga esta muy molesta y luego intento agacharse para ayudarle a la rubia a recoger los trozos de su relicario.

-¡No lo toques!- le grito molesta la rubia mientras recogía rápidamente lo que quedaba de su relicario.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más me va a hacer esperar mocosos?- alego el chofer desde el asiento del conductor -¿Qué y creen que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo o que?- reclamo nuevamente recibiendo por parte de la rubia una mirada de odio y resentimiento que al final lo termino intimidando un poco.

-¡Cállate maldito panzón!-le grito molesta – y tu dame eso!- le reclamo la rubia a Arnold mientras que de un manotazo le arrebataba su diario.

-no es lo que crees- aseguro el rubio al ver que la rubia recogía todas sus cosas para bajar lo mas pronto del autobús.

-sólo déjame en paz Arnoldo- finalizó bajando del autobús y salió corriendo directamente a la entrada de la escuela dejando al rubio en completo silencio –"creo que ahora asi ya nada puede ser peor"- pensó con remordimiento la rubia asegurándose de guardar en su bolsillo el relicario una vez estaba adentro del plantel educativo

-…- el chofer el autobús solo se encogió de hombros y espero a que el rubio se bajara del vehículo y así poder marcharse.

Una vez dentro de la escuela, ambos rubios entraron al salón de clase, al llegar casi juntos, muchos se sus compañeros empezaron a hacer corres chimes, los cuales fueron detenidos de inmediato por la rubia que estaba muy molesta.

-escúchenme bien bola de tarados. Si es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que inventar chismes acerca del cabezón y de mi; pues acérquese a mí, y yo les doy una paliza para que aprendan a callar esas bocotas que tienen- amenazó mientras se ubicaba en su asiento que estaba detrás de Phoebe.

-Helga, sucedió algo- le susurro su amiga volteándola a ver.

-Nada Phebs… es solo que los idiotas de este mundo aumentan en cantidad- respondió en tono alto de tal manera que el rubio la escuchara a la perfección -Pero bueno…idiotas es lo que sobran así que no me preocupo- finalizo un poco mas calmada al ver que iba llegando la maestra.

-Buenos días clase- saludo una mujer de unos 30 años con cabellos de color negros que hacían resaltar sus ojos color verde; dicha mujer vestía con un conjunto ejecutivo compuesto por una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color azul cielo que iba acompañada por un chaleco del mismo color.

-Buenos días- respondieron varios de los alumnos.

-bueno, chicos, como ustedes saben bien el día de hoy tenemos una celebración muy especial; es el día del docente. Así que como muchos de ustedes supondrán hoy no habrá muchas clases dado que como ya lo habíamos hablado, hoy nuestra escuela será la anfitriona para la celebración; ustedes saben que hoy la escuela estará llena de maestros de todas las diferentes escuelas de Hillwood tanto primaria como secundaria- explicaba emocionada la maestra a lo que una estudiante la interrumpió de manera grosera.

-en pocas palabras solo nos hicieron venir para ser sus sirvientes- menciono en tono de burla la Pataki enfocando su mirada a la ventana.

-¡Señorita Pataki! Deje de decir esas cosas- le llamo la atención la maestra.

-está bien señorita Thompson, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de pensarlo y además usted sabe que tengo razón-

-no mas señorita Pataki, o es que quiere terminar en la dirección como ya es costumbre- amenazo la mujer acercándose al lugar de la rubia.

-está bien… está bien…- se quedo callada finalmente la chica Pataki intentando evitar que el problema fuera mas grande; después de todo ya estaba advertida de que si iba a parar una vez a la dirección la suspenderían del plantel sin importar que tan buena estudiante fuera.  
Una vez la maestra Thompson termino de explicar como se dividirían los estudiantes para la celebración, todos se dispusieron a hacer sus labores asignadas; tales como terminar de organizar las decoraciones y montar unos stands en los cuales darían una exposiciones sobre temas y proyectos de clase, era algo así como una feria de proyectos, pero con maestros deleitándose con los trabajos; además de las actividades culturales preparadas por los chicos del ultimo año de la secundaria.

-todo esto apesta- menciono enojada la rubia mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que tenia cerca.

-Hay Helga… últimamente todo te afecta- aseguro su amiga sentándose a su lado.

-a quien demonios engaño… tienes razón, todo esto apesta y mas aun cuando sé que no le interesare jamás…- finalizo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga y cerrando lentamente sus ojos – todo es están…injusto- dijo en tono bajo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para no dejar caer las lagrimas.

-Helga…- la oriental solo acaricio la cabeza de su amiga en silencio –sabes que te apoyo en todo- le volvió a hablar sonriéndole amablemente, gesto que fue imitado por la rubia.

-Phoebe… si fueras un chico… creo que no vacilaría en salir contigo- bromeo la rubia volviendo a sus posición inicial – en fin… que te parece si hacemos que ese tonto se de cuenta de que se perdió- comento un poco mas animada mientras se estiraba en la silla.

-jajaj- la oriental sonrió levemente – esta es la Helga que conozco- aseguro poniéndose de pie –que se arrepienta de todo-

-bueno, ahora podrías recordarme… ¿que es lo que tenemos que exponer?- pregunto un poco apenada al no recordar el tema.

-sencillo Helga…los hidrocarburos- respondió Phoebe sonriente al ver la expresión en el rostro de la rubia.

Mientras tanto en otro stand no muy lejos de las dos chicas estaba un par de chicos ayudándole a sus compañeros a armar los stands faltantes.

-Listo viejo, ya puedes dejar de sostener ahí- aviso el moreno asegurándose de que su acompañante lo hiciera bien.

-Y bien, así es como deben de terminar de armar el stand- comento el rubio mirando a las personas que estaban 'concentradas' escuchando la explicación.

-así que… ¿eso era todo?- dijo abrumado Harold que esperaba que fuera algo mas difícil de entender.

-si Harold, eso es todo- finalizo cansado el moreno mientras se ubicaba al lado de sus compañeros.

-viste, te dije que era algo sencillo Harold- aseguraron Sid y Stinky que también estaban presentes.

-chicos… ustedes no cambian –reía Lorenzo al ver como ellos se peleaban con las miradas.

-Bueno, chicos lo demás queda en sus manos- se despidió el moreno mientras se daba media vuelta – si necesitan algo estaré en el patio- finalizo el moreno volteando por uno de los corredores dejando al resto de los chicos atrás; incluyendo a Arnold.

Un par de horas después, el edificio de estaba repleto de adultos por donde quiera que miraran; todos los presentes eran maestros bien sea por que eran maestros de la primaria o de la secundaria. Ciertamente la secundaria parecía más que todo un festival lleno de adultos curiosos que hacían aburrir fácilmente a los adolecentes sin importar quien fuera.

-… Y el martirio apenas empieza- comento en tono de voz bajo–Phebs, recuérdame una vez mas… ¿por que hacemos esto?- pregunto finalmente mirando a su amiga que organizaba una papelería en su bolso.

-¿Para dejar en alto el nombre de la escuela?- le respondió con otra pregunta y no muy convencida.

-aun no me convence del todo…-comenzó a decir la rubia antes de ser interrumpida por la voz de un hombre, que la llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Helga?... ¿Helga G Pataki?- pregunto el hombre no mayor de 40 años, de estatura media y un poco calvo.

-Eh?... ¿Lo conozco?- pregunto inquieta la rubia al ver que ese hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Helga, Es el Señor Simmons- le recordó Phoebe, sonriéndole un poco a su antiguo maestro.

-Ah el tipo loco que nos acompaño en cuarto año- comento con 'picardia' haciendo que el maestro sonriera nervioso.

-veo que no has cambiado Helga, sigues siendo la misma que en la primaria- dijo el señor Simmons amablemente al ver que sus viejos alumnos no cambiaban.

-Que puedo decir…los años no me causan daño- comento esta vez con tono de superioridad logrando que Phoebe la mirara acusadoramente -¿Que?- preguntó al sentir sobre si la mirada de su mejor amiga –es un gusto verlo señor Simmons- comento luego logrando de Phebs quitara la mala cara que traía.

-haha para mi también es un gusto verlas chicas, y mucho mas después de tanto tiempo- sonrió el señor Simmons – y cuéntenme, ¿Qué ha sido de Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Sid y los demás?- pregunto curioso recordando al resto de sus ex alumnos.

-que le puedo decir…..- comento la oriental intentando responder a la pregunta de Simmons.

-Solo siguen siendo una bola de tarados- interrumpió Helga molesta como de costumbre.

-¡Helga!- la reprendió su amiga – todos están muy bien maestro-continuo hablando Phoebe ante la mirada de una Helga regañada.

-haha no saben cuando me alegro, espero verlos a lo largo del día- comento emocionado –bueno chicas, creo que las voy dejando, aun tengo una escuela entera por recorrer- dijo muy entusiasmado mirando a las chicas que lo acompañaban.

-si, si como sea- finalizo cansada Helga ante tanta 'tonteria'.

-Hasta luego señor Simmons- se despidió alegre la oriental para después voltear a ver a Helga –Helga vamos a ver como va lo de la obra, después de todo tu eres la directora- le propuso una vez termino de guardar los materiales.

-aich- gruño molesta la rubia –supongo que no me queda de otra- dijo rendida para irse acompañada por la oriental.

Una vez se marcharon del stand, ambas chicas se dirigieron al teatro, en donde varios chicos y chicas practicaban una obra para presentarla en menos de dos horas.

-y bien bola de taradosl- grito Helga desde la entrada del teatro – se supone que lo que están haciendo es actuar no?- pregunto después de haber analizado que se equivocaban varias veces en el guion.

-Helga, no deberías de ser tan ruda-

-Phebs, déjame este trabajo a mi- le respondió molesta logrando que finalmente su amiga asintiera en silencio –y Ustedes mas les vale que empiecen de nuevo y que lo hagan bien; por que si la obra fracasa me veré forzada a golpear a cada uno de ustedes hasta que me sangren los nudillos- amenazo haciendo que todos se pusieran en su lugar para comenzar de nuevo con el ensayo.

-"Definitivamente a Helga se le da muy bien todo esto del teatro"- pensó Phoebe al ver un poco de pasión reflejada en el rostro de su mejor amiga, que aun así no le dejaba de gritar a los actores por sus pésimas actuaciones.

En la cancha de Basket estaba el chico de cabellera rubia y cabeza de balón lanzando una y otra vez la pelota intentando hacer una anotación, pero a cada intento fallaba y las personas que lo acompañaban como espectadores se burlaban de el.

-olvídalo Arnold, hoy no es tu día- comento con tono de burla Sid, logrando que los demás también rieran.

-Tu Turno Stinky- dijo amable el rubio pasándole el balón al chico mas alto del grupo.

-gracias Arnold-

-Viejo, ¿que se supone que fue eso?- le pregunto al rubio al verlo llegar a la banca.

-uh- solo se encogió de hombros y no respondió nada.

-Viejo, en serio, desde que entraste hoy al salón de clases has estado como un zombie, ¿que te paso?- pregunto un muy molesto y cansado Gerald debido al comportamiento de su amigo.

-Nada, No sucede nada Gerald- Respondió campante sin mostrar cambios en su expresión.

-Como digas viejo, pero no deberias de guardarte todo, por que poco a poco te iras consumiendo- comento sabiamente el moreno mientras se ponía de pie ya que era su turno para hacer lanzamientos; dejando a un pensativo rubio que miraba a la nada.

-"Demonios Gerald tiene razón!- pensó con pena el rubio al darse cuenta de que el moreno que antes no se involucraba mucho en los asuntos ahora era casi un experto hablando con la gente y aconsejándola un poco.

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, el son ya se estaba ocultando y la jornada escolar/cultural termino; los estudiantes ya rendidos de todo el ajetreo del día empezaban a salir del edificio directo a sus respectivos hogares, mas de uno se subía al autobús escolar ya que no tenían lo alientos suficientes para caminar, estaban completamente cansados y para nada entusiasmados ya que habían 'Mal gastado' todo un buen viendo a miles de maestros. La única salvación de los 'pobres' adolecentes era que al dia siguiente no tenían clases ya que era sábado.

-Hey Helga, ¿Quieres venir a jugar Beisbol mañana?- le pregunto Harold aompañado de Stinky y Sid.  
Helga pensó un poco en su respuesta, atrayendo a si unos recuerdos para nada borrosos.

*******Flash Back*******

**Era un día como todos los demás, los chicos apenas estaban en 6to grado, era un viernes y como de costumbre planeaban que hacer el sábado que era su día de 'gloria'.**

**-Hey Helga, ¿Quieres venir a jugar Beisbol mañana?- le pregunto un obeso Harold a la rubia que apenas tenia unos 12 años; esperando que esta aceptara ya que seria un buen refuerzo para su equipo.**

**-No gracias bola de manteca, no me interesa. Tengo cosas mejores por hacer- respondió altanera la rubia haciendo que Harold se pusiera colorado de la rabia a causa del insulto que había empleado la chica y por las múltiples burlas de sus compañeros.**

**- Oye respeta, aquí nadie tiene la culpa de que seas una amargada sin sentimientos- reclamo molesto el chico logrando que muchos de los chicos que estaban presentes la apoyaran e iniciaran a decirle a Helga que era un 'Ser sin sentimientos'**

**-¿Sin sentimientos?- pregunto fingiendo estar impresionada -…Oh pero quien demonios necesita de esa estupidez, esos 'Sentimientos' solo sirven para hacerte estúpido eh inútil- respondió molesta y sin pensar en sus palabras.**

**-Realmente no me extraña que un ogro como tú no tenga novio, ni le agrade a los chicos. No quiero ni imaginar que clase de martirio sufriría un chico estando a tu lado- comento maliciosamente una pelinegra que presenciaba todo y a su vez hiso que todos rieran a carcajadas de la rubia. **

**-Oh quería Rhonda- prefiero ser un 'ser sin sentimientos', a ser una persona superficial y tonta como tu- respondió con tono normal mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba dejando a todos completamente callado.**

*******Fin Flash Back*******

-No, no puedo- respondió con tono normal dejando a los chicos con los ojos abiertos de par en par ya que no utilizo ningún apodo, sobrenombre u insulto para tratarlos.

-"Bien hecho, Helga"- pensaba Phoebe al ver su amiga controlo sus impulsos y trato a los demás de buena manera –"Paso a paso demostraras de era una chica que vale la pena"- continuaba victoriosa pensando en que la rubia sigue sus consejos.


	13. Un Sábado Diferente

**Buenas Buenas!**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo actulizando mi humilde fic xD jaja espero que les guste el capi, aunque reconosco que me quedo algo corto D: pero ya que.**

**Cuidense mucho. Bye**

**Capitulo 13: Un Sábado Diferente**

Era un día completamente nuevo y el chico con cabeza de balón, como de costumbre se levanto temprano para hacer las labores de casa ya que sus abuelos a pesar de ser enérgicos no se podían sobre esforzar ya que podría perjudicial para la salud de ambos ancianos.

-Buenos días Abuelo- Saludo amablemente el rubio una vez salió de su habitación.

-Buenos días Chaparrito- le devolvió el saludo el anciano mostrando su sonrisa carente de dientes.

-y la abuela?- pregunto el chico al ver la casa un poco callada.

-Ah… Pookie…salió con Abner jaja ya sabes como es esa vieja loca- comento entre carcajadas Phil notando como el rubio cerraba los ojos y hacia señas de negación –pero bueno, a quien le importa eso. Vamos chaparrito, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer el día de hoy- comento enérgico llevándose a Arnold a jalones.

-Abuelo, puedo caminar solo- reclamo el rubio intentando zafarse del amarre de su abuelo.

Una vez logro zafarse, el rubio siguió caminando directo al garaje, en donde bajo las indicaciones del abuelo empezó a revisar el viejo Packard para hacerle un poco de limpieza gastando varios minutos en el proceso.

-Bien hombre pequeño, mueve esa palanca de ahí y con eso todo estará listo-

-Abuelo, Arnold el desayuno ya esta listo- anuncio desde una ventana Suzie que era la en cargada de las comidas cuando la abuela no podía.

-Oh jojoojo- sonrió Phill mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando atrás a Arnold.

-En un momento voy Señora Kocoshka- anuncio Arnold mientras terminaba con el Packard.

El día apenas empezaba a abrir; el sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de una rubia que con molestia cubría su rostro impidiendo el paso de los rayos del sol de otoño; pero a final de cuentas opto por levantarse y darse un baño para comenzar con el arduo día.

-Helga, Querida. Ya esta listo el desayuno- llamo desde afuera del baño Miriam.

-Ya voy mamá- respondió casi gritando la rubia

-de acuerdo, pero recuerda que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Olga- Agregó Miriam mientras caminaba por el pasillo camino al primer piso.

-si mamá- dijo entre dientes Helga saliendo del baño cubierta con su bata –"Y juega lo mismo de siempre... Olga, Olga, Olga" – pensó molesta mientras se dirigía a su recamara para vestirse tranquilamente.

Minutos después, cuando ya estaba lista; Helga salió de su habitación, no sin antes cargar en sus manos su viejo relicario que estaba roto a causa del incidente del día anterior.

-demonios- dijo por lo bajo después de un largo suspiro –por que se tenia que estropear - comento triste mientras terminaba de botar los trozos de metal y vidrio que cubrían la foto de su amado –"ahora tendré que mandar a hacer una nuevo relicario"- pensó afligida mientras leía la inscripción de aquel relicario…

"Arnold mi alma, siempre estas en mi corazón. Te amo… Helga G. Pataki"

-jeje- sonrió para mi misma sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas –aun recuerdo todos los problemas que tuve solo por este relicario, pero… no me desharé de el hasta que tenga uno nuevo- pensó alegre saliendo de la habitación, guardando dicho objeto en su bolsillo.

Al llegar al primer piso, la rubia camino hasta la cocina; en donde encontró a Miriam distraída lavando los platos. La mujer noto la presencia de la menor de sus hijas y después de secarse las manos saludo brindando un gesto maternal.

-Buen día Mujercita- saludo entusiasta dándole un pequeño abrazo a Helga.

-Buen día Miriam- respondió molesta ya que aún no se acostumbraba a tanto las demostraciones de afecto de su madre -¿Qué es el desayuno?- pregunto una vez se separo de la mujer.

-ahí esta- respondió Miriam acomodándose lo lentes- es tocino con huevos, acompañados con unos Waffles y jugo de naranja- explico mientras señalaba la mesa en la que estaba servido el desayuno –intenta comer pronto para que vayamos por Olga. Recuerda que Bob no puede hacerlo así que iremos nosotras… será algo así como un día de chicas- comento entusiasta mientras veía como su hija se sentaba a desayunar.

Ya había terminado la rubia de desayunar, así que como su madre le pidió, la acompaño al aeropuerto de Hillwood para esperar a Olga que volvía a vivir a la cuidad por un largo…. largo tiempooo… Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, como es normal vieron a varias personas ir y venir, de un lado a otro, logrando que la rubia se pusiera de mal humor ya que no soportaba las grandes multitudes.

-Miriam, ¿A qué horas llega el vuelo de Olga?- pregunto fastidiada Helga mirando impaciente a su madre.

-Según dijo Olga estaría llegando a las 10 y 11- respondió relajada la mujer de lentes mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que habían en la sala de espera –deberías ser más paciente Hija- agrego mientras agarraba una revista para leer durante un rato.

-Paciencia… Paciencia…- repitió una y otra vez esa palabra –no me pidas imposibles Miriam- agregó un poco más relajada mientras se acomodaba al lado de su madre observando a las personas pasar delante de ella.

–"Demonios… esto es aburrido"- pensó después de un largo rato de estar observando detalladamente –"creo que hasta podría dormir y nada pasaría"- continuo diciendo para si misma mientras que lentamente iba cerrando sus ojos azules –Espera un momento- dijo en un tono casi alto abriendo inmediatamente los ojos –Acaso no son….- añadió mientras se fregaba los ojos con sus manos – no puede ser… esto es increíble -dijo completamente anonadada por lo que veía.

-Helga, querída. ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la madre al ver a su hija con la mente en otro lado susurrando cosas –Helga…- repitió zarandeando un poco a la rubia que salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Miriam?- pregunto mientras que con la mirada seguía a aquellos que tanto le habían interesado.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?- pregunto de nuevo y Helga asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si, estoy bien. Mamá tengo algo importante por hacer, nos vemos en casa- se despidió dejando completamente confundida a la mujer, ya que no entendía que pasaba por la mente de su hija.

Estando ya lejos de Miriam; Helga camino entre la gente lo mas rápido que pudo siguiendo a las personas que tanto le habían llamado la atención. Pero de repente los perdió de vista e intento buscarlos de nuevo con la mirada, pero no daba con las dos personas, hasta que…

-Te tenemos ladronzuela- se escucho por parte de una mujer que ejerció un agarre fuerte en la rubia.

-Oiga, ¿Quién se cree usted?- pregunto molesta la oji azul intentando ver a la persona que la lastimaba –si esto es una Broma o un secuestro, mas les vale soltarme; por que no estoy de humor- añadió intentando zafarse del agarre.

-ahí si, ahora eres tú la victima- respondió sarcástica la mujer ejerciendo mas fuerza sobre la rubia, que aunque no lo quisiera admitir también era fuerte.

-Querida, ¿no crees que deberíamos llevarla con la policía para que ellos se encarguen del asunto?- pregunto calmado un hombre que estaba también detrás de la rubia.

-demonios…- murmuro la Pataki completamente hastiada del asunto – les dije que no me molesten!- grito enfadada haciendo que varias personas miraran a los tres con atención.

-je.. je. Querida, deberías de dejar a esa niña- dijo en tono bajo el hombre –todos nos est5an mirando- añadió esto ultimo estando apenado.

-¿que? y acaso no vez que nos quería robar!- respondió molesta la mujer mirando acusante a su marido –créeme querido, no existe ni existirá el ladrón que intente robarle a Stella de Shortman y se quede como si nada- grito eso ultimo logrando que los ojos de la rubia quedaran abiertos de par en par.

-e...espere un segundo!- intervino la rubia –esto es solo una confusión- añadió después haber obtenido la atención de la pareja.

-A que te refieres pequeña?- pregunto el hombre mientras se ponía de pie delante de la rubia.

-si, ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto defensiva la mujer que se hacia llamar Stella.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no soy ninguna ladrona- respondió de inmediato observando al hombre que tenia una linda cabellera rubia.

-entonces… ¿por que nos seguías?- pregunto Stella mirando a Helga desde atrás.

-Bueno…jeje- sonrió con nerviosismos- ¿no creen que primero deberíamos de dejar de dar tanto espectáculo?- pregunto un poco mas seria logrando que ambos adultos al igual que ella se avergonzaran al ver que muchos aun los observaban.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que darnos una buena explicación- dijo rendida la mujer liberando finalmente a la rubia, que después de una largos suspiro les pido que fueran a un lugar mas tranquilo para charlar.

******************************************************************************************************************

-Ya todo esta listo abuelo—comento el chico con cabeza de balón cerrando el garaje y luego acercarse al abuelo.

-Bien chaparrito. Ahora tienes el resto del día libre para que hagas lo que quieras- contesto Phil mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos e ingresaba a la casa de huéspedes.

-Bien, entonces creo que me iré a divertir con los chicos- agrego Arnold siguiendo a su abuelo – Abuelo, llegare tarde así que no me esperes para almorzar; almorzare en casa de Gerald- complemento mientras agarraba su bate de Beisbol y su guante –No vemos luego- se despidió de su abuelo con un abrazo y se dispuso a salir de la casa lo mas rápido que pudo.

******************************************************************************************************************

-Eso es estupendo- comento impresionado el Hombre al escuchar el relato de la rubia.

-y dime… - comento preocupada la mujer –¿Arnold es feliz?- agrego con timidez la mirando al suelo.

-si, lo es…- respondió la rubia usando un tono similar al de Stella –es solo que algo le hace falta. Pero creo que dentro de poco obtendrá ese 'algo' – añadió esto ultimo dándole alegría e ilusión a la mujer.

-Bien, entonces vamos, no debemos hacerle esperar más. Miles apúrate y tu Helga llévame ahora mismo a donde esta mi hijo- le ordeno a ambas personas poniéndose de pie y dejando ver en sus ojos mucha determinación.

-"vaya, es una mujer explosiva… pero me agrada!"- pensó emocionada la oji azul mientras se disponía a guiar a la pareja al lugar en donde encontrarían a su amado hijo.


	14. Encuentro Familiar

**Buenas noches, tardes o dias... lo que sea xD bueno, por aqui les traigo el capitulo nuevo =) jeje perdón si tarde para subirlo, pero aqui esta, espero que les guste. Cuidense mucho**

**Bye**

**Capitulo 14: Encuentro familiar**

-"vaya, es una mujer explosiva… pero me agrada!"- pensó emocionada la oji azul mientras se disponía a guiar a la pareja al lugar en donde encontrarían a su amado hijo.

A unas cuantas calles del llamado 'terreno baldío', un grupo de chicos estaba jugando beisbol muy entretenidos, hasta que notaron la pronta llegada de la rubia que muchas veces solía tratarlos como insectos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Helga?- le pregunto Sid interrumpiendo el Juego.

-Vengo a jugar- declaro imponiéndose ante sus compañeros mientras observaba en que posiciones estaban todos.

-Pero solo falta una ronda- agrego Stinky acercándose a la chica.

-¿Quién va al Bat?- pregunto ignorando por completo las palabras de Stinky -¿Quién va al Bat? -Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez directamente a Gerald.

-Harold- respondió sereno el moreno sin entender el por que de las acciones de la oji azul.

-Bien, tu- se dirigió esta vez a Harold que estaba en la posición–Dame eso, yo Bateare en esta ultima ronda- le ordeno al chico, que en silencio solo asintió y le entrego a Helga el casco y el bate.

-Bien, ¿Qué miran? – pregunto molesto Harold al notar como ninguno de los presentes le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntaron en tono bajo Sid y Stinky, Haciendo referencia al hecho de que Harold le había obedecido a Helga.

-…- el chico se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y trago saliva – no quiero ni imaginar que me hubiera hecho si me rehusara- añadió con temor logrando que a sus dos amigos se les erizara la piel con tan solo imaginar un posible ataque de Helga.

-Bien bola de zopencos… A jugar- le ordeno a todos al verlos ahí parados como si fueran rocas; para luego observar como lentamente comenzaban a volver a sus posiciones y unos metros al frente de Helga se posicionaba Lorenzo que durante todo este tiempo solo opto por estar en silencio.

-Bien- llamando la atención del Pitcher –veamos que tan bien Lanzas- añadió con cierto tono de superioridad –"Espero que todo esto funcione…"- se dijo para si misma después de un suspiro interno al mientras recordaba el plan que había ingeniado…

*******Flash Back*******

**Iba en un taxi la rubia acompañada por los padres de su amado cabeza de balón; después de haber salido del aeropuerto todos parecían estar nerviosos y Helga, por el hecho de que no sabia como llegar así como así acompañada de los padres de Arnold y mucho más si el no quería saber nada de ella.**

**-¿Qué sucede Helga?- le pregunto Stella que la había notado algo preocupada.**

**-nada- respondió con falsedad –solo pensaba en como hacer que el reencuentro sea más emocionante- agredo riendo un poco nerviosa.**

**-¿hacerlo mas emocionante?- pregunto Miles que iba sentado en el lugar del copiloto.**

**-si, ya saben a lo que me refiero… esta no es cualquier reunión, tiene que ser un encuentro especial- comento haciendo que en el rostro de la castaña se formara una sonrisa.**

**-Y… ¿en que has pensado?- le pregunto entusiasmada la mujer.**

**-Bueno, si mis cálculos no fallan Arnold y los demás aun deben estar jugando Beisbol; así que lo que se me ocurre es…-comenzó a explicar la Rubia ante la atenta mirada de ambos padres que realmente querían que su encuentro con su hijo fuera especial.**

*******Fin Flash Back*******

-Helga, Lista o no aquí voy- comento burlón Lorenzo al ver a Helga distraída.

-Ja… no me hagas reír. Helga G Pataki siempre esta lista- le respondió con arrogancia mientras empuñaba con fuerza el Bate esperando el lanzamiento.

Lorenzo sonrió ante la actitud de Helga; después de todo durante todos estos años que llevaban como compañeros de clase había notado que además de ser una chica ruda también era divertida y amable a su manera… El chico de piel trigueña agarro la pelota con la mano derecha y poco a poco fue estirando su cuerpo, para luego lanzar la pelota; Helga intento golpearla, pero no lo logro. El segundo lanzamiento fue igual que el primero… solo logro una BOLA, no había alcanzado el Strike... La rubia comenzaba a desesperarse y a enojarse, definitivamente tenia que lograr hacer un buen home run sin importar que.

-Bien, este es el último lanzamiento- le advirtió Lorenzo.

-hmp… pues has que no me arrepienta- le contesto usando un tono similar al de Lorenzo.

En esta ultima bola se definía todo, Lorenzo tomo impulso y lanzo la pelota; Helga por su parte agarro con fuerza el bate y golpeo con fuerza impactando la pelota que venia a una buena velocidad…

-Perfecto- grito la rubia al ver que la pelota iba por los aires cerca de donde estaba Arnold, el cual comenzó a retroceder intentando alcanzar el tiro.

-Helga, que esperas… Corre!- le grito Harold al verla ahí estática observando la escena. La rubia lo dudo por unos segundos, pero para poder simular que no tenía cuentas en el asunto, empezó a correr de una base a otra.

-Viejo Cuidado!- le grito Gerald a Arnold al notar que si seguía corriendo con su mirada fija en la pelota se chocaría con la pareja que venia 'distraída'. Pero la advertencia del moreno no fue dada a tiempo, ya que a finales de cuentas el cabeza de balón termino chocando de espaldas con la pareja.

-Lo siento- se disculpo de inmediato Arnold al ver a la pareja que le daba la espalda.

-Jovencito, deberías de ser mas cuidadoso- dijo en tono de 'regaño' el hombre mientras volteaba a ver a Arnold al igual que su esposa.

-Hola hijo, estamos de vuelta- saludo la Stella sonriente dejando escapar de sus ojos lagrimas de alegría al ver a su amado hijo.

El rubio, estaba sorprendido, no creía lo que veían sus ojos –seguro estoy alucinando- dijo con la voz quebrantada sin poder evitar que de sus ojos salieran lagrimas.

-no es ningún sueño Hijo- le aseguro el hombre que también era rubio mientras se acercaba. Stella miraba a los dos hombres de su vida juntos, en ese momento, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, estaba tan emocionada que su cuerpo no le respondía por completo, pero después con algo de torpeza se acerco también a Arnold con la intensión de abrazarlo fuertemente y no dejarlo nunca más.

-Arnold… hijo, perdónanos por tardar tanto- se disculpo con la voz entre cortada mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente sin tener reacción por parte de el.

-Mamá, Papá- dijo finalmente el rubio al notar que no se trataba de ningún sueño –no saben cuanto los extrañe- dijo dejando salir un sin fin de lagrimas y se aferraba fuertemente a ambos adultos correspondiéndoles el abrazo.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de las tres personas, un grupo de chicos observaba lo ocurrido, muchos de ellos no se explicaban que era lo que sucedía; pero otros como la joven Pataki sabía muy bien que era lo que ocurría y de cierta forma miraba conmovida todo lo sucedido.

-supongo que estás implicada en esto- le dijo Gerald a la rubia al notar la expresión de 'tonta' que tenia al ver al rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro al hablar con sus padres.

-ja… no me hagas reír… yo implicada- negó con su mano -estas loco… creo que ese montón de cabello ya te esta haciendo pensar cosas tontas- le comento con tono de insulto mientras se daba media vuelta para irse del lugar –fue solo una coincidencia-añadió en un intento de dar una excusa –solo…no menciones nada- dijo esto ultimo en tono bajo dándole la espalda al moreno que solo mostro una sonrisa muy amplia y asintió –nos vemos luego cabeza de cepillo- se despidió dejando a un lado el casco que llevaba puesto y en silencio se iba del lugar.

-"vaya… en serio es una buena chica"- pensó para si el moreno mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde estaba su mejor amigo –Oye viejo- llamo a Arnold logrando que el y sus padres le miraran atento.

-si Gerald- respondió Arnold limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos –ah si, es cierto. Mamá, papá el es Gerald Johanssen mi mejor amigo- presento al moreno – es el como un hermano para mi –agregó mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo del alma obteniendo por parte de sus padres – y Gerald, ellos son mis padres, Stella y Miles Shortman- le comento a su amigo mientras el estiraba la mano en forma de saludo para los padres del cabeza de balón.

-Hijo, te parece bien si vamos a casa- propuso la madre abrazando a su marido –tenemos mucho de que hablar- comento sonriente esperando respuesta de su hijo.

-esta bien- respondió de inmediato el rubio –Gerald ¿vienes con nosotros?- le pregunto a su amigo separándose de el, pero el moreno se negó -¿Por que? –cuestiono Arnold, después de todo quería compartir esa alegría que sentía con su mejor amigo.

-Viejo, sabes que también eres como un hermano para mi, pero este es tu momento, disfrútalo. Te aseguro que luego voy a tu casa para escuchar las historias de tus padres- comento con tono gracioso el moreno sabiendo que debía respetar ese momento tan privado de la vida de su amigo.

-de acuerdo- asintió el rubio que luego se despidió de Gerald e inmediatamente corrió a alcanzar a sus padres para irse con ellos hacia la casa de huéspedes –¿Los abuelos Saben de esto?- pregunto Arnold caminando junto a sus padres.

-no, queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo- negó Stella subiendo al taxi junto a su familia.

-pero entonces…- intento hablar Arnold, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

-si, para papá y mamá esto será una sorpresa- añadió sonriente para luego indicarle al taxista a que lugar debía de ir.

Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes el primero en bajar del taxi fue Arnold, quien estaba completamente alegre, su cuerpo casi se movía por si mismo ante la necesidad de contarle a sus abuelos las buenas noticias. Estando al frente de la puerta, acerco su mano a la perilla y la abrió, como era costumbre los gatos y Abner salieron corriendo; sus padres que aun bajaban el equipaje se alegraron al ver que ese lindo cerdito que les habían regalado aun seguía con vida.

-¡Abuela, Abuelo!- llamo desde la entrada de la casa una vez termino de abrir la puerta –Abuela… Abuelo- Repitió, pero esta vez buscándolos por toda la casa.

-¿Qué sucede Chaparrito?- le pregunto Phil mientras salía del baño acomodando sus pantalones.

-¿Dónde esta la abuela?- le respondió con otra pregunta mirando de un lado a otro, el anciano solo lo miro con una ceja arqueada sin entender a su nieto.

-Supongo que debe de estar en la azotea tocando el piano- respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-Bien, abuelo, ve y tráela. Los espero en la sala con una sorpresa-

Después de varios minutos de esperar en la sala, finalmente bajo la pareja de ancianos que venían entretenidos discutiendo ya que Gertie se quería quedar en la azotea tocando el piano.

-Comandante yo quiero seguir tocando el piano- decía la anciana mirando a su marido.

-No Pookie, no vas a tocar mas el piano, Arnold nos necesita- le respondió correspondiéndole la mirada.

-Abuela, abuelo- los llamo Arnold captando su atención –Adivinen quien esta de vuelta- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mirando fijamente a sus abuelos.

-Chaparrito, no estoy para juegos- respondió Steel caminando lentamente hasta donde estaba Arnold –ya estoy muy viejo y no puedo andar pensando- respondió con tono de burla dándole a entender a su nieto que realmente no quería pensar.

-llegaron el resto de pavos para el día de gracia- comento Gertie poniéndose de pie en medio de Arnold y Phil.

-Abuela!- le llamo Arnold evitando reír por su comentario.

-Papá…Mamá- llamo Miles que salía de un escondite junto con Stella –Tiempo sin verlos- comento alegre al ver las dos perdonas que le habían dado la vida.

-Mi…Mi…Miles!- tartamudeo Steel hasta poder pronunciar el nombre de su hijo –Cuanto tiempo…a estaba comenzando a imaginar lo peor- comento alegre y la vez triste mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su hijo y a su nuera.

-Ah pero si son los exploradores padres de Kimba- menciono la anciana señalándolos con su pulgar, acercándose también a abrazarlos.

Arnold por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió muy alegre, sentía que ese vacio habían dejado sus padres ahora era llenado con todo ese amor y cariño que recibía, sabia que esa herida que había tenido por muchos años ahora estaba sana al ver que sus padres regresaron con vida al lugar en donde siempre debieron estar. La escena que Arnold observaba era esa que tanto había soñado, no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos para unirse también a ese cálido abrazo familiar.  
No muy lejos de la familia Shortman, desde la ventana una chica rubia observaba atenta la escena, se sentía nerviosa por estar ahí, pero a su vez estaba alegre con solo ver la alegría de su amado cabeza de balón.

-Bien- dijo una vez se separo de la ventana de la casa –es hora de mandarte a reparar- se dirigió a su relicario que lo tenia en mano alejándose de la casa de nuespedes mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.


	15. Recuerdos Revividos

**Buena Noche Queridos Lectores**

**Bueno por aqui estoy dejandoles la actualización del fic; espero que este capi sea de su agrado aunque yo siento que el capi quedo como medio rarito xD haha. En fin ya esta escrito y si lo quisiera cambiar o modificar pues lo hago y listo =) **

**Por ahora me marcho. Cuidense mucho y muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews**

**Bye  
**

**Capitulo 15: Recuerdos Revividos**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el regreso de Miles y Stella y desde que llegaron el rubio con cabeza de balón no paraba de hacerles preguntas sobre todo lo que habían pasado durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la selva, quería saber cada detalle de cómo estuvieron sus padres, saber anécdotas y demás… Definitivamente el rubio estaba impaciente por saber más y más acerca de sus padres

-la verdad me sorprenden todas sus historias- comento emocionado Gerald al escuchar el ultimo relato de los padres de su amigo.

-si, realmente han tenido muchas aventuras- agregó el rubio mirando a sus padres que estaban abrazados en el sofá.

-si hijo, pero la mejor de las aventuras la estamos empezando a vivir- comento Stella sonrojada.

- el estar de nuevo junto a ti es algo muy valioso para nosotros… Pero basta de hablar de nosotros, cuéntanos… ¿Qué has hecho en todos estos años, campeón?- pregunto miles mientras se acercaba a su hijo y lo despeinaba un poco.

Arnold sonrió emocionado ante el gesto paternal; sabia que cada palabra y cada acción que efectuaban ahora sus padres para con él no reemplazaba todo el tiempo que estuvieron ausentes, pero aun así sanaba muchas heridas y llenaba espacios vacios en su interior.

-Oh señor Shortman- intervino Gerald atrayendo a el la atención de los presentes –su hijo es la persona más amable que hay en la escuela, y también la más intrépida que he conocido... -comento con los ojos cerrados pasando sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

-ajajaja- se reía a carcajadas Steel que apenas ingresaba a la sala –intrépido dices?- le pregunto a Gerald haciendo una pausa para morder una galleta –Arnold no es solo un hombre pequeño con muchas agallas- comento sentándose en un viejo sofá –aún recuerdo cuando se deshizo de ese tonto de Scheck y de empresas futuro- comento en tono de orgulloso como si estuviera a punto de relatar una de sus hazañas de la segunda guerra mundial.

-¿No entiendo a que te refieres papá?- le pregunto Miles con algo de duda reflejado en su rostro al igual que en el de Stella.

-Oh esa es la mejor de las anécdotas- comento el moreno poniéndose de pie –me permite?- le pidió autorización al anciano para narrarla el cual asintió mientras cerraba tranquilamente los ojos -Como olvidar en día en que Salvamos el vecindario…-comenzó a relatar la historia ante la atenta mirada de Miles y Stella quienes se mostraban algo impacientes por conocer las aventuras de su apreciado hijo.

-si, como olvidarlo…-repitió en tono bajo Arnold, casi para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos para hacerse una imagen de lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Hillwood, Phoebe y Helga estaban en la sala de los Pataki terminando su tarea. Una vez terminaron con sus deberes, salieron de la casa directo al parque para comer un helado mientras charlaban un poco.

-entonces…- comenzó a hablar Phoebe dándole fin al silencio casi fúnebre que había entre ella y Helga -¿Cómo va el plan de ser mas amable con los demás?- le pregunto de repente mientras saboreaba su helado.

-Oh Vamos Phebs- respondió Helga mirándola con un poco de enfado –ambas sabemos que ese plan no funciona… además siento como si al dejar de utilizar palabras fuertes estuviera perdiendo mi esencia- añadió dejando a un lado su helado de chocolate.

-Helga, puedes lograrlo- le animo la chica de cabello negro poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Helga, quien suspiro profundamente para luego sonreírle a su mejor amiga –¿has pensado en alguna opción para hacer los estudios universitarios?- le pregunto a la rubia cambiándole el tema.

-No, aún no pienso en nada y tu?- le pregunto la Helga antes de volver a comer de su helado.

-he pensado en algunas opciones como Stanford, Harvard y Howard- comento un poco tímida Phoebe con temor a recibir burlas por parte de la rubia.

-Me parece excelente- le animo la chica Pataki –yo se que tu tienes mucho mas de lo que piden en esas universidades- continuo alentándola.

-En serio piensas eso Helga- cuestiono impresionada ante las palabras de su acompañante.

-Oh Vamos Phebs, eres la chica mas lista que conozco- le respondió terminando por completo con su helado –no deberías de dudar de tu intelecto- esto ultimo se lo dijo casi como regaño y reproche.

-tienes razón- añadió la pelinegra mientras dejaba salir una risita un poco tímida que termino siendo acompañada por la suerte risa de la Pataki que no puedo evitar reir a carcajadas para liberar un poco de su estrés.

-Bien chica lista, ya esta cayendo la tarde, deberíamos ir a casa- comenzó a hablar la rubia después de un rato –un tenemos mucho por hacer- añadió poniéndose de pie para luego salir del parque directo su casa acompañada por Phoebe.  
En Sunset Arms, Gerald continuaba narrando lo sucedido con empresas futuro y como era que habían terminado las cosas…

-Viejo, en serio esa a pesar de ser la idea más loca, fue la mejor de todas- comento Gerald mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volvía a sentar en el piso.

-¿En serio hicieron todo eso?- pregunto desconcertada Stella mostrándose un poco preocupada.

-jajaja… hicieron eso y mucho más- respondió Phil que un comía unas cuantas galletas.

-Si, pero tu no te quedas a tras abuelo- si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu quien voló el edificio del frente- le acuso Arnold al anciano que inmediatamente empezó a toser un poco ante el nerviosismo.

-jajaja no me sorprende de Papá- añadió Miles mientras se reía a carcajadas acompañado de Stella, Arnold y Gerald.

-Sabes viejo, después de tantos años aún hay algo que no logro entender…- comento Gerald después de que todos habían parado de reír.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Arnold, para luego darle un sorbo a su vaso de leche.

-Viejo, ¿Cómo demonios fue que Helga llego al edificio de empresas futuro?- pregunto finalmente el moreno sacándose la pequeña duda que lo había abordado todos esos años, pero que por alguna u otra razón nunca había hecho.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Gerald, Arnold quedo casi paralizado; realmente no recodaba mucho de lo sucedido, pero definitivamente tenia algo muy en claro… Esa noche en el edificio de Scheck había pasado algo muy importante que le dio un cambio en su vida, pero que por alguna razón no quería ni podía recordarlo.

-No lo se, no lo recuerdo- respondió en definitiva después de callar por unos segundos.

-No sabes cuanto nos enorgulleces hijo- intervino Miles al notar que Arnold estaba medio distraído.

Si, tu padre tiene razón- le apoyo Stella mientras le daba un abrazo a su hijo –Bien caballeros, creo que va llegando la hora de la cena –cambio de tema al ver que marcaban las 6:00 pm en el reloj –iré a la cocina a preparar algo y los quiero a todos en la mesa a las 7 en punto- les aclaro mientras se ponía de pie para a cumplir con su deber.

-Oye Arni, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Gerald acercándose a su amigo que aun estaba pensativo.

-Estoy bien Gerald, es solo que no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió dentro del edificio de empresas Futuro cuando la encontré y eso me confunde- respondió desviando su mirada a donde se encontraban su padre y su abuelo que al parecer tenían una conversación muy amena.

-Viejo, no te preocupes, igual lo que sea que haya sucedido ya paso… después de todo, ya han pasado mas de 6 años- le consoló el moreno mientras se ponía de pie –ahora si no te molesta, iré por mi maleta que la deje en tu habitación-agrego él mientras caminaba a las hacia las escaleras.

-Te acompaño- dijo el rubio alcanzando a su amigo –"si, lo que dice Gerald es cierto…ya pasaron 6 años"- pensó no muy convencido Arnold, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

El tiempo en todo Hillwood paso muy rápido y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya era un poco más de las nueve de la noche, muchos en la cuidad ya estaba en la cama bajo las cobijas, otro veían la tele o realizaban cualquier otro tipo de actividad nocturna, después de todo era una noche de jueves.  
En la casa de huéspedes cierto rubio se preparaba para ir a dormir, ya le había deseado una feliz noche a sus familiares y ahora lo único que restaba era terminarse de poner una pijama e ir a dormir. Una vez estando en cama el rubio aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta de Gerald: '¿Cómo demonios fue que Helga llego al edificio de empresas futuro?'…no paraba de buscar en su mente alguna respuesta, hasta que finalmente fue vencido por el cansancio, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo…

_ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_-Helga ¿tú?... ¿Tú eres voz ronca? – dice Arnold viendo a la niña tirada en el piso, que lo miraba con algo de sorpresa._

_– ¡Aja, eso parece! – responde Helga quitándose el sintetizador de voz._

_– Pero no entiendo, ¿Porque, porque no me dijiste lo que sabias y ya? ¿Porque tuviste que inventar esta extraña identidad secreta? – cuestionó intrigado Arnold acercándose un poco a la chica._

_ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_– ¿Helga porque lo hiciste? – pregunta insistente._

_– ¡Es… mi deber ciudadano! – nerviosa._

_– ¡Helga! – repite nuevamente el rubio._

_– ¡Porque me encantan los misterios!- responde aún más nerviosa que antes._

_– ¡Por favor! ¿Cual es la verdadera razón? – Pregunta Arnold mostrando un tono autoritario._

_– ¡No lo sé Arnold, supongo que me compadecí de ti y tus torpes amigos! – expresa empezándose a molestar._

_–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto completamente desconcertado._

_– Ah, porqué, porque tal vez no te odie tanto, como pensé… si, al parecer incluso me agradas un poco; es decir, podrías agradarme mucho…- responde finalmente esquivando la mirada de el rubio._

_– ¿En serio lo hiciste por mi? – un tanto emocionado._

_– ¡Ay, así es zopenco, que esperabas que hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo en problemas!- responde completamente alterada. _

_– ¿Amas? – pregunta asustado._

_– Ya me escuchaste te amo, te amo, que otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios, escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor. ¡Te amo Arnold, te amo! Desde la primera vez que vi tú cabeza de balón, a partir de ese momento, cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto y abrazarte y besarte…_

_ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

-Arnold Hijo, es hora de levantarse- llamo Stella desde fuera de la habitación mientras le daba unos golpecitos a la puerta logrando despertar a Arnold.

-¿Eh?- El rubio abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido por el sueño que había tenido.

-Arnold- volvió a llamar la mujer de cabello castaño.

-¡s…si mamá ya voy!- respondió inmediatamente el rubio, mientras se levantaba de la cama algo asustado –"¿que se supone que fue eso?"- se pregunto a si mismo saliendo de la habitación, claro no sin antes saludar a su madre que estaba esperándolo afuera.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hijo?- le pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño mientras bajada las escaleras acompañada por Arnold.

-b…Bien- respondió medio distraído el rubio que aun pensaba en ese 'extraño' sueño.

- Bueno hijo, ve y báñate; te esperamos en la mesa para desayunar- expreso Stella sonriente mientras se dirigía al primer piso. El rubio solo asintió y se fue a meter al baño para tener una ducha 'relajante'.

Estando dentro del baño el rubio miro fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, notó sus ojos que no se veían para nada bien; tenía unas ojeras muy notables como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y sus ojos aun estaban medio cerrados; sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la llave del lavamanos y se hecho un poco de agua en la cara para terminar de despertar. Una vez se sintió un poco mas alentado se metió en la ducha y después de un largo y relajante baño, salió directo a su habitación y se preparo para ir a la escuela.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto chaparrito?- le pregunto con tono de burla el abuelo mientras ponía sus platos sucios en el mesón de la cocina.

-Lo lamento, me distraje por un rato- se disculpo el rubio caminando hacia la mesa para iniciar a comer su desayuno.

-Kimba, ya es hora de que iniciemos nuestra expedición en el desierto del Sahara- comento entusiasmada Pookie que entraba atrás de Arnold; pero vestida con un traje de explorador de desiertos provocando que Stella y Miles sonrieran ante el comentario.

-No deberían de darle cuerda- les susurro en tono bajo Phil a ambos padres.

-¡Abuela!- respondió con cansancio el rubio, que al parecer no estaba de buenas pulgas como para seguirle el juego a Gertie.

Terminado el desayuno, Arnold tomo su mochila y una vez de despidió de sus padres y abuelos, salió de la casa directo a la parada del auto bus escolar.

Por otro lado un poco más alejado de la parada del auto bus, Helga caminaba junto con Phoebe directo a la escuela, ya que después de todo no hacia daño tener de vez en cuando una caminada estimulante… o por lo menos eso dijo Phoebe cuando logro convencer a la rubia que al final termino cediendo; durante el camino la rubia de ojos azules se encontró con una vieja, pero muy querida conocida…

-¿Helga… Helga G Pataki?- pregunto la mujer mientras se acercaba a la rubia se encontraba charlando con su mejor amiga.

-¿Doctora Bliss?- pregunto con duda la chica Pataki al ver a esa mujer de cabello castaño y corto que caía hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-si, soy yo- respondió emocionada mientras se acercaba más a las jóvenes –Pero mírate, cuanto has crecido… realmente has tenido muchos cambios físicos, por poco y no te reconozco- comento entre risitas la mujer detallando detenidamente a la rubia.

-Helga, ¿Ella es la Psicóloga que te daba terapias?- pregunto confundida la chica de lentes no muy segura de recordar a la mujer.

-si- respondió apenada la rubia –Ella me atendió hasta hace unos cuantos años-

-si, la ultima vez que te vi fue hace 4 años; antes de que tu padre que obligara a dejar las terapias- explico la castaña –Pero bueno, y ¿como va Arnold?- cuestiono buscando saber un poco acerca de su ex paciente y su enamorado.

-Pues, digamos que las cosas están en un punto neutro- respondió relajada ante la mirada inquietante de Phoebe que noto el exceso de serenidad en las palabras de Helga.

-¡Oh, Ya veo!- exclamo en tono bajo la doctora que poco después escucho el sonido de su celular y contesto la llamada –Bueno Helga, Phoebe- las llamo una colgó con la llamada –fue bueno verlas de nuevo- se comenzó a despedir -Ah si Helga, cuando puedas pásate por mi consultorio, me gustaría tener una charla agradable contigo- le sugirió a la rubia mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de presentación que tenia la nueva dirección del consultorio de la doctora.

-lo pensare Doc, pero no entusiasme mucho- le respondió mientras guardaba la tarjeta –Adiós- se despidió seria mientras retomaba su camino a la escuela.

-Hasta luego Doctora Bliss- se despidió la pelinegra mostrándole respeto a la Doctora –Helga, ¿no te parece interesante la Dra Bliss?- pregunto una vez ya estaba alejadas de la doctora.

-Mira Phobe, no es que quiera ser grosera, pero para que quede bien clarito, No has visto ni oído nada- le aclaro seria la rubia sin siquiera voltearla a ver –y si, ella es una persona interesante- añadió sin detener su caminata.

-De acuerdo- finalizo la oriental mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa al notar que Helga se estaba tomando en serio lo que habían hablado la noche pasada.

-¡Hey viejo!- levanto la mano derecha en señal de saludo al ver llegar a su amigo, pero Arnold que iba distraído no lo notó –Hey Viejo- volvió a decir Gerald mientras se acercaba al Rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Gerald?- le pregunto el rubio sentando un poco la cabeza.

-Viejo… ¿Qué te sucede a ti?, estás completamente distraído y eso no es muy usual en ti- reclamo el moreno, pero el rubio no le respondió, solo agacho la cabeza y se quedo en silencio.

-Helga…- dijo en tono bajo sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Helga?- pregunto confundido el moreno -¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Helga en todo esto?- cuestiono un poco preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-… ya recordé por que estaba Helga en el edificio de Scheck-finalizo levantando la cabeza para mirar al moreno que lo miraba extrañado – ¡Helga…era voz ronca!- dijo esto ultimo en un tono un poco alto mostrándose a su vez impactado, ya que de alguna extraña manera ni el mismo se lo creía.

-Viejo, debes de estar delirando… Helga… ¿Voz ronca?- eso es algo que nadie se creería y mucho menos en esa época- comento con tono de burla mostrándose incrédulo ante la declaración del rubio.

-Gerald es en serio, Helga Era voz ronca- repitió mirando seriamente al moreno, el cual al notar la expresión en el rostro de Arnold empezó a creer en sus palabras.

-…- se quedo en silencio esperando que Arnold terminara de explicarse.

-Por que…- comenzó a explicar el otro chico dudando un poco en lo que iba a decir -no podía soportar ver en peligro a la persona que amaba, o por lo menos eso me dijo en esa ocasión- añadió dudoso dándole respuesta a muchas de las preguntas que sabia que el moreno tenia.


	16. La Obra de Primavera Parte 1

**Buenas, buenas... despues de muchooooooooo tiempo, vengo a actualizar mi historia, espero perdonen mi ausencia, pero en los último meses ha pasado de todo, muchos cambios, comenzando, por que ando estudiando y trabajando formalmente con una empresa... XD**

**Espero que perdonen mi atrevimiento al demorarme al actualizar. sinmas introducciones, aqui les dejo el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 16: La Obra de Primavera Parte 1**

-Por que…- comenzó a explicar el otro chico dudando un poco en lo que iba a decir –"no podía soportar ver en peligro a la persona que amaba"… esas ultimas palabras las dijo con un aire de tristeza, como si a su mente hubiesen venido varias cosas que le hicieron ver con claridad absolutamente todo – eso dijo….- añadió dudoso dándole respuesta a muchas de las preguntas que sabia que el moreno tenia**…**

Los vientos fríos e incómodos del invierno empezaban a hacerse sentir con mucha fuerza dándole a entender a los habitantes de Hillwood que dentro de poco estarían bajo climas aterradores.

-Helga, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto- se expreso completamente sorprendida Phoebe observando como Helga, quien había dejado su abrigo en casa salía de la escuela, sometiéndose a los fríos de final de otoño –insisto en que deberías de aceptar uno de mis abrigos Helga- continuaba hablando la oriental siguiendo a Helga que caminaba aburrida por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Mira Phoebe, es sencillo. Primero, tu abrigo no me sirve y segundo, no tengo mucho frio que digamos; así que el usar uno de tus abrigos me haría derretir del calor- finalizó sonriente, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos delante de su amiga –Además, creo que tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer- esto último lo dijo volteando a ver a Gerald que estaba parado en la salida de la escuela hablando con Arnold, mientras esperaba a su novia.

-Viejo, realmente ¿qué es lo que deseas hacer?, digo Ya sabes toda la verdad y me has obligado a ocultarle a Helga lo que sientes por ella, con la excusa de que tu lo se lo dirás a su debido tiempo…. Oye Arni, ¿no crees que ya te estas tardando mucho?, con toda esta demora no solo te haces daño a ti mismo, si no que también le haces daño a la chica- Gerald como lo hacia diariamente comenzó a intentar darle un empujoncito a Arnold para que se animara a hablarle a Helga.

-No Gerald, no es tan fácil como tú lo pintas. Después de todo por si lo olvidas trate a Helga muy mal y no creo que ella me perdone así como si nada hubiera pasado, la conozco a la perfección y sé si ya no me insinúa nada, ni me molesta o me llama por apodos, es por que aún se siente realmente molesta, enfadada y ofendida; aún cuando ya ha pasado un buen tiempo…- Arnold se explico lo más claro que pudo antes de ser interrumpido por Phoebe que se aproximaba rápidamente a Gerald para darle un abrazo –Mejor los dejo solos- Arnold se disponía a marcharse, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Gerald.

-esta bien Viejo, pero recuerda lo que te dije… es mejor intentarlo a estar todo el tiempo en la espera- dicho esto Gerald salió del edificio abrazando a Phoebe, a quien la llevaría a dar un paseo y a comer algo antes de dejarla en casa.

-"Demonios, Gerald tiene razón, pero como de supone que voy a llegar así de la nada diciéndole a Helga: 'tu me gustas' y mucho más después de que la trate tan mal al dejarme cegar por los engaños de Lila… Vaya que es irónico lo que puede pasar; Antes era yo el que veía a Helga solo como una amiga y no determinaba sus sentimientos, mientras ella estaba completamente enamorada de mi; y ahora soy yo el que esta enamorado, pero no tengo la certeza de que ella realmente quiera estar conmigo y mucho más después de lo que le hice"- esos eran los pensamientos del rubio que caminaba por el corredor de la escuela en dirección a su casillero en donde buscaría unos cuantos libros que había olvidado, pero de repente, cuando iba a llegar a la esquina chocó con alguien, lo cual provoco que él volviera a poner los pies en la tierra.

-Oye deberías de tener un poco más de cuidado- dijo un poco molesta Helga que estaba tendida en el piso sin ver con quien había chocado.

-Ah!... lo siento Helga, realmente lo siento, no te vi- estaba completamente nervioso justo no sabia por que al pensar en ella y ella aparecía de repente… el mundo definitivamente para él era un pañuelo

-si, claro, como digas Arnold- Helga se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa y prosiguió con su camino.

-espera Helga- Arnold llamo la atención de la rubia intentando a sincerarse con ella, pero ella inmediatamente se hiso la de oídos sordos y salió corriendo antes de escuchar cualquier fatalidad que el pudiera decirle –supongo que no quiere escucharme- murmuro casi rendido caminando en dirección opuesta a la que iba Helga, mientras empezaba a recordar algunos sucesos.

_*******Flash Back*******_

_**Ya había pasado casi un mes desde la llegada de sus padres a Hillwood y todo era completamente diferente, muchas cosas en la vida del cabeza de balón habían cambiado para mejor; pero había otras, como sus sentimientos, que aún seguían sin solución.**_

_**Esa mañana de sábado, el primer sábado de otoño, Arnold como de costumbre se levanto y se preparo para ir a jugar beisbol con sus amigos como ya era normal; pero justo cuando iba saliendo de la casa de huéspedes, enfrente de la puerta del edificio se encontró con la mirada seria y llena de arrepentimiento de una peli roja que al parecer llevaba mucho rato esperándolo.**_

_**-Arnold- le llamo Lila al verlo salir –¿Te molestaría regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo?- pregunto apenada, sin despegar la mirada del suelo.**_

_**-Lo siento, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo- Arnold estaba dispuesto a ignorarla y continuar con su camino, pero después de pasar por el lado de la peli roja, sintió como con un fuerte agarre Lila lo sujetaba de la manga de la camisa.**_

_**-Arnold, por favor. Solo será un momento- intento convencerlo, pero Arnold solo se quedo en silencio a la espera de las palabras de dicha chica- Hay Arnold, Primero que todo quiero pedirte perdón por lo sucedido el verano pasado, en serio lamento mucho mis malas acciones, no debí jugar con tus sentimientos y con los de Helga; sé que no hay manera de reparar el daño que cause, pero realmente quiero disculparme. Y la segunda cosa que quiero pedirte es que por favor le des una oportunidad a Helga de estar contigo; digo, no es que yo me este disculpando por todas las malas cosas que ella ha hecho, pero a fin de cuentas ella es así y así como es ella te quiere mucho- Lila termino de habar mientras ocultaba su rostro y poco a poco liberaba a Arnold de agarre que le había efectuado.**_

_**-Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- pregunto con frialdad el rubio mientras sin mirar atrás continuaba con su camino como si no le hubieran dicho nada; pero realmente iba más que pensativo analizando cada palabra que había dicho Lila…**_

_*******Fin Flash Back*******_

Así; de está manera los meses habían pasado volando, paso la navidad y el año nuevo y en menos de lo que todos se imaginaban llego rápidamente la primavera, y con ella todos los preparativos para la graduación de los chicos de ultimo grado. El ambiente en toda la escuela era de completa tensión; más de uno estaba preocupado por los exámenes finales, por sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad que aún no daban los resultados… y pues muchas cosas más.

En el Teatro de la escuela secundaria de Hillwood, momentáneamente se presentaba el desarrollo del último ensayo de la obra escolar de primavera, en la cual todos los estudiantes del último grado serian los encargados de la presentación y organización de dicha obra. El escenario estaba completamente listo para la función. En menos de unas cuatro horas se levantaría el telón. Sobre el mismo escenario Helga Pataki, descansaba acostada en el piso de madera, acompañada de Phoebe que estaba de pie observando a la rubia.

-Aun no puedo creer que estemos a punto de hacer esto- la rubia finalmente hablo después de un buen rato en silencio, pero sin descubrir su rostro que estaba tapado con una toallita húmeda.

-jeje tienes razón, esto fue una sorpresa….- la oriental sonreía amablemente sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

_*******Flash Back*******_

_**En uno de los tantos salones de la secundaria, una chica rubia gritaba completamente molesta por las palabras de sus maestros.**_

_**-Oh Vamos Leichliter, Thompson, ustedes no me pueden hacerme esto…- se quedo en silencio y miro a quienes la rodeaban – ustedes no nos pueden hacer esto! Sabe a la perfección que desde el invierno estábamos pensando hacer esta obra. ¡NO es para nada justo que la quiera cambiar de la noche a la mañana!- renegó molesta intentando hacer que el nombre de escasa cabellera negra cambiara su decisión.**_

_**-señorita Pataki, en este punto no hay nada que discutir. Aquí el que toma las decisiones soy yo- le regaño un poco molesto cansado de que ella le llevara la contraria.**_

_**-¡muy bien, entonces no habrá obra de primavera!- esta vez la molesta era la rubia, que después de dejar su decisión en claro dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir del salón de clases.**_

_**-¡No, no es justo! ¡No deberías de tomar las decisiones a la ligera!- muchos de los compañeros de la rubia se empezaron a quejar al escuchar las palabras de la chica Pataki; sabían a la perfección que cuando Helga decidía algo así era, pero ellos no lo podían permitir en ese momento; después de todo lo que estaba en juego era su valiosa obra de Primavera, que posiblemente seria la ultima que hiciesen en la escuela.**_

_**-está bien, haremos la Obra de Leichliter- se rindió finalmente cerrando la puerta atrás de si, para quedarse en el salón –¿Qué obra es?- pregunto cansada, ocupando su lugar, al lado de Phoebe.**_

_**-Romeo Y Julieta- esta vez hablo la maestra Thompson. Al decir esas palabras, Helga que estaba tomando un jugo natural, inmediatamente empezó a toser como si se estuviese ahogando con dicho jugo- ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto emocionada la mujer mirando a todos sus alumnos.**_

_**-¿Romeo y Julieta?- pregunto con aburrimiento Rhonda, quien empezaba a estar de acuerdo con Helga.**_

_**–¡Esa obra es muy aburrida!-renegó Harold acompañado de Stinky y Sid que también se quejaban. **_

_** -ciertamente entiendo que les parezca aburrido. La Obra de romeo y Julieta es la obra perfecta para que ustedes presenten como despedida - Leichliter, explicaba emocionado, dejando ver en sus ojos las llamas de la alegría y la emoción que le producía la realización de su sueño.**_

_*******Fin Flash Back*******_

-si, fue raro como llegamos a esto… pero fue más raro aún el llevar a los personajes de esa manera….

-Tienes razón Helga….- la oriental sonrió con picardía mirando de reojo a la rubia.

_*******Flash Back*******_

_**-bien, como ya les habíamos informado antes, los personajes serán elegidos mediante un sorteo, pero esa decisión no será definitiva, por que los que sean elegidos, pasaran por una prueba al igual que por una audición, en caso de aprobar ambos requisitos, serán elegidos inmediatamente- Explico Leichliter el método de elección que había preparado minuciosamente para que ninguno de sus estudiantes evadiera la responsabilidad de la Obra.**_  
_**Por su parte Helga y Phoebe prefirieron encargarse de la parte de dirección tras es el escenario, ayudando a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros a realizar los ensayos de sus escenas y estando pendientes de cada uno de los detalles de la Obra. Además de esto, Leichliter le pidió a escondidas a Helga que le ayudara a preparar bien a la protagonista cuando esta fuese escogida. **_  
_**Pasada una semana y media, desde ese día, los seleccionados para la representación de los papeles principales de la obra habían sido Arnold y Rhonda; y después de que se tomo esa decisión, se tenia preparado un mes entero para la presentación de la Obra escolar.**_

_*******Fin Flash Back*******_

-Ahora solo estamos a escasas tres horas de la presentación- refunfuño Helga sin quitarse la toallita de encima –Phoebe, ¿crees que todo saldrá bien?- le pregunto descubriéndose el rostro mientras se reincorporaba nuevamente para ver a su amiga, que ahora solo estaba sentada a su lado mirando los cientos de sillones vacios que había en frente de ellas.

-eso creo, o por lo menos hasta el momento no hemos tenido ni un solo incidente, así que todo saldrá bien, no hay de que preocuparse- le tranquilizo la Oriental mientras se ponía de pie –mejor vamos Helga, tenemos que ir a los camerinos a darnos una ducha y cambiarnos de ropa-

-Cierto, cierto. Además no quiero quedarme como estoy, estoy completamente sudada y cansada por culpa de la Princesita Loyd, que me obligo a ensayar con ella hasta el último de los instantes- esta vez hablo con un poco de fastidio teniendo en mente que su muy 'Amable' compañera, se había encargado de hacer que ella ensayase noche y día la obra.

-Oh, vamos Helga, al menos algo bueno a salido de todo esto ¿No?-

-Phebs, si consideras como bueno que La princesita Rhonda Lloyd me halla convertido en una se sus confidentes y por consiguiente me empiece a mirar con una de sus "mejores" amigas no es nada bueno y eso quiere decir que no debo alegrarme por ningún motivo- comento sarcástica recordando como era que esa chica que tanto le había desagradado por mucho tiempo empezó a formar parte de su vida cotidiana al punto de que dejo de ignorarla como antes lo hacia y poco a poco empezó a formar con ella una amistad muy fuerte; claro esta, no tan fuerte como la que mantenía con Phoebe.

-ambas sabemos que a pesar de todo lo que dices que la detestas, realmente te agrada- Phoebe continuo hablando con Helga hasta que llegaron a los camerinos en donde has chicas tomaron una ducha y se prepararon para la Obra que seria presentada en dos horas exactamente.

Casi todo estaba listo para la presentación, la gente llegaba a montones a la secundaria y sin pensarlo, el teatro estaba completamente lleno. Tras bambalinas, una desesperada y muy bien organizada Helga estaba terminando con los últimos detalles, cosas tales como entregarle a Phoebe el guion del narrador y vigilar que todo con los actores estuvieran bien.

-bien, todo listo- dijo con satisfacción observando como había cumplido con sus labores y aun le quedaba un poco menos de quince minutos antes del inicio –oye princesita Lloyd más te vale que hallas aprendido todo lo que te enseñe- le dijo con un tono burlesco mientras veía como Rhonda se acercaba a ella con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-No soy tan torpe como tú, para fallar en una de mis actua….- la peli negra no pudo continuar con su relato, por qué gracias a un descuido, se tropezó con unos cables y termino tirada en el piso–Ouchh…- se quejo después de la fuerte caída.

-Oye princesa… ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto un poco preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella y después de unos cuantos segundos; llegando al lado de Rhonda, se echo a reír a carcajadas- Oh vamos, y ahora ¿quién es la torpe?- pregunto sonriente, para luego empezar a reír junto a ella – Vamos princesita, ponte de pie. No creo que puedas representar la obra ahí tirada en el piso-

-No creas que por qué me hablas amablemente, has cambiado mi concepto de que eres una torpe- respondió inmediatamente una vez paro de reírse, luego de eso Helga amablemente estaba ayudándola a ponerse de pie, pero cuando esta finalmente estaba por lograr su objetivo, no fue capaz de sostenerse en pie y cayó nuevamente al piso quejándose de un fuerte dolor en el tobillo.

-Demonios. Princesita, ¿Cómo demonios es que terminas lastimada justo cuando faltan 15 minutos para el inicio de la obra?... ¿Ahora que le decimos a Leichliter cuando se entere de que no tiene a Julieta para su obra?- Helga hacia una pregunta tras otra en medio de su miedo por arruinar la obra a la que todos y cada uno de sus compañeros le había puesto tanto empeño, incluyéndola a ella.

-Helga, se que mi idea te va a parecer de demente, pero… ¿qué tal si tu me reemplazas?- le pregunto Rhonda mientras que nuevamente intentaba ponerse de pie.

Helga la miro extrañada- ¿segura de que te lastimaste el tobillo en lugar de la cabeza?- pregunto incrédula, mientras le servía de apoyo –Además para eso está Nadine, que es que reemplazo-

-¿Estás loca?, como demonios puedes decir eso, si Nadine es la peor actriz que conozco... ah, sí… yo no me golpee la cabeza-

-Si, tienes la razón, Nadine no es la mejor de las actrices, pero sé que puede hacerlo-

-pero tú eres la más adecuada; eres bella, inteligente, sabes las líneas de Julieta y además suena paradójico decirlo y no es que quiera adularte, pero técnicamente tú me enseñaste todo lo que se acerca de actuación –finalizó mientras llegaba con Helga a la enfermería donde la enfermera la atendió– Vamos Hel, sé que puedes!- a firmo una vez la enfermera le había vendado el tobillo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… tú ganas-

-bien, ahora llama al señor Leichliter, necesito comunicarle lo sucedido- afirmo Rhonda suspirando levemente.

-¿estás bromeando?, no hay tiempo de anunciar nada, solo quedan diez minutos. Princesita, apenas me queda tiempo de vestirme y retocarme.

-no se preocupen, yo les puedo hacer el favor de llamarlo- se ofreció la enfermera mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir, pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, a la enfermería entro alarmado Leichlitcher gritando como loco y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue? Ahora ¿qué hare sin mi Julieta?.. .no mi obra esta arruinada- decía Leichlitcher en medio del desespero que le provocaba que todo el trabajo hecho en todas estas semanas iba cuesta abajo.

- no se preocupe, ya encontré un reemplazo- respondió con tranquilidad la chica de cabellos negros mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Helga e ingresaba al vestidor para quitarse el vestido.

-ah si? , ¿Quién es? Espero que no me vayas a decir que Nadine, por qué no pienso dejar que ella se suba a mi escenario sin tener practica.

-lo hare yo…- dijo en tono casi inaudible la rubia mientras recibía el vestido por parte de Rhonda.

-¡Oh Helga querida!- Leichlitcher se emociono inmediatamente y agarro fuertemente las manos de la rubia mientras dejaba ver sus ojos que estaban deslumbrantes –no sabes que tan dichoso me haces, sabía que algún día prestarías tú gran talento para alguna de mi obras- esto último lo decía recordando que Helga siempre en cada obra escolar se encargaba de la preparación de todos, absolutamente todos los detalles, incluyendo inventar obras nuevas, más nunca actuaba.

-claro, Como usted diga, pero si no me suelta en este momento no vivirá para ver el triunfo de la obra- le amenazo un poco molesta logrando que el maestro la soltara inmediatamente –ahora… necesito que me de 10 minutos más para poderme organizar, así que fuera-

-está bien, está bien todo por el triunfo de la Obra, le pediré a Phoebe que prolongue la introducción- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el maestro antes de salir apurado al teatro.

-Ahora sí, Helga vístete, no quiero que llegues tarde- esta vez rhonda era quien apuraba a Helga para que se organizara ponto y asi poderle poner el maquillaje.

Después de 15 minutos, ya estaba Helga organizada, llevaba puesto un vestido al estilo de la época de la obra que adornaba su esbelta figura, su cabello quedo suelto con un par de trenzas que se unían atrás; su maquillaje era sutil, pero muy hermoso, que la hacía parecer con aires de princesa.

Todo en ese momento estaba listo, solo hacía falta llegar al teatro, en donde una buena cantidad de espectadores esperaban por la dichosa obra, y además de eso… dicho Romeo esperaba la llegada de su Julieta sin tener ni la menor de las ideas de lo que sucedia…

Continuara...


	17. La Obra de Primavera Parte 2

_¡**Buenas! ¿Como están?... expero que muy bien como yo :D **_

_**Pues quiero contarles ya se acercan momento muy emocionantes y por consiguiente el final esta muy cerca :D Nuevamente le agradezco a todo aquellos que con su apoyo han logrado animarme para tener este fic hasta donde ha llegado. jajaj Bueno, sin más preambulos, aqui les dejo la actualización del fic, esperoq ue los disfruten.**_

_**Bye**_

**Capitulo 17: La Obra De primavera Parte 2**

-¡Vamos, Vamos! Helga apúrate- Leichliter le gritaba desde el final del corredor.

-¿cómo demonios pretende que llegue pronto si llevo carga?- pensó para sí misma recordando cómo fue que termino llevando a la Princesita Loyd en su espalda –Ahh- suspiro con cansancio y continúo con su camino hasta que recordó algo muy importante que estaba ignorando – ¡Espera un momento! ¡YO NO PUEDO HACERLO!- Helga se detuvo en seco, al recordar quien era Romeo.

-Rápido Hel- le acoso Rhonda que estaba igual o más desesperante que Leichliter.

-no puedo hacerlo, digo…ya sabes, no puedo hacerlo- dijo en un tono audible mientras bajaba a la pelinegra, quien comprendía un poco la situación, pero lamentablemente no lo aceptaba.

-es cierto, no puedo obligarte…- le respondió Rhonda, a lo que la rubia levanto la cara un poco impactada, pero alegre de que su 'amiga' la entendiera, pero antes de que Helga pudiera mirar de frente a la pelinegra, esta le dio una fuerte bofetada, que la dejo mucho más sorprendida de la actitud de la princesa Lloyd.

-Mira Helga Geraldine Pataki… Me importa un reverendo pepino cuales son tus problemas. Tú vas a salir a ese escenario ahora mismo y no vas a darle más espera al público, y si vuelves a decir que no harás la obra, tendrás que esperar hasta que me recupere para poderte patear el trasero… ¿De acuerdo?- finalizó molesta caminando con la ayuda de un bastón que había tomado de la enfermería – ya sabes, a menos que quieras que te patee el trasero una vez me recupere, debes salir a ese escenario a hora mismo- finalizó dándole la espalda a la chica Pataki, quien además de tener una mejilla colorada, tenia una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Tranquila princesita… creo que he pasado por cosas peores- le dijo haciendo referencia a que ya le habían pasado muchísimas cosas vergonzosas con respecto a Arnold, así que lo mejor era darle la mejor de las caras al peor de los tiempos y la menor de las importancias aunque por dentro casi se estaba derritiendo de la vergüenza.

-mejor apresúrate Pataki, hasta yo estando coja camino más rápido que tú que estas sana- se mofo de la rubia mientras seguía adelantándose a paso muy lento.

-¡ya voy, ya voy!- respondió con un tono algo grosero acelerando el paso, hasta llegar al lado de la pelinegra que le sonrió emocionada.

Una vez llego al final de pasillo, Helga dejo a Rhonda con Leichliter, pero no se marcho sin antes escuchar las palabras de suerte de parte de Rhonda.

-Hel! – Grito mientras la veía marcharse – ¡Rómpete una pierna!- volvió a gritar –y más te vale que lo hagas bien, porque te estaré mirando desde la primera fila.

Y así; sin más, se dirigió lo más pronto posible tras bambalinas, pero antes le hiso una seña a Phoebe, para que comenzara con la introducción de la obra.

-Bien Helga, Respira profundo, relájate…- se dijo a si misma mientras se preparaba para subir al escenario.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto sorprendido Stinky al verla llegar, Helga simplemente no respondió, y siguió con su camino al centro del escenario tas bambalinas.

-¡Ah! Pero si es Helga!- grito consternado Harold al verla de cerca –Vaya, con ese maquillaje no la reconocí- afirmo señalándola con su dedo índice, mientras que Stinky afirmaba con la cabeza – Pero lo que no entiendo es que hace vestida así, ¿Qué y ese no era el vestido de Rhonda?-

-No lo sé- respondió un confundido Stinky, que tampoco entendía la situación

-Bien Chicos. Necesito que presten mucha atención a lo que les voy a decir…- llamo Helga llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Arnold que no había notado su presencia ya que hablaba con su mejor amigo en el otro lado del escenario -…lamentablemente Rhonda no nos podrá acompañar en la Obra debido a una leve lesión en su tobillo, así que….yo la reemplazaré en la obra- dijo de la manera más serena que le fue posible, mientras que Arnold, solo trago saliva con dificultad y Gerald que lo acompañada sonreía de medio lado imaginando que era todo lo que se venia por delante en esa obra -Espero que den el mejor se sus esfuerzos en esta obra… ¡Animo!- finalizó sonriente, dejando impactados a los presentes que nunca jamás desde que tenían memoria habían visto sonreír a Helga G Pataki con esa sinceridad. Arnold quien ahora no estaba demasiado lejos, ya había asimilado un poco más las cosas; pero aún así a su mente vino la imagen de la primera e única vez que había actuado con Helga… aquella vez en la que ambos interpretaron los mismos personajes de la misma obra que en menos de un par de minutos estaría en escena. El rubio en medio de su meditación llego a la conclusión de que quizá esa era la ocasión oportuna para hacerle a Helga la devolución de cada uno de los besos que le había dado en su vida…

En la parte delantera del escenario, Phoebe comenzaba con su introducción a la obra…

-Buenas noches. Nuestra Obra escolar, Romeo y Julieta es un clásico de la literatura. Es una tragedia desarrollada en Verona, Italia; que cuenta la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados que, a pesar de la oposición de sus familias, rivales entre sí, deciden luchar por su amor hasta el punto de casarse de forma clandestina; sin embargo, la presión de esa rivalidad y una serie de fatalidades conducen al suicidio de los dos amantes- Terminando de hablar la Oriental, se abrió el telón dando comienzo a la Obra…

_En el centro de Verona, revienta una pelea en la plaza. Benvolio (Sid), el sobrino de Montesco y Teobaldo (Harold), el sobrino de Capuleto, entran por lados opuestos y se unen a la pelea. Antes de que se pudieran intercambiar más palabras, llega el Príncipe Escala y detiene la pelea. Él, anuncia en voz alta que cualquiera que altere de nuevo el orden público enfrentará la muerte. Poco después, Romeo (Arnold) aparece confesándole a Benvolio que está enamorado de Rosalina (Lila), pero que su amor no es correspondido._

_Continua el desarrollo de la obra con El Conde París (Curly), amigo del Príncipe de Verona, le pide permiso a Capuleto (Stinky) para contraer matrimonio con su hija, Julieta (Helga). Capuleto le otorga permiso bajo la condición de que Julieta lo acepte. Como Capuleto está por realizar una reunión en su casa, le sugiere a París que se le declare a su hija esa noche durante la reunión._

_Ante la aparición de Helga por primera vez en el escenario, Milles y Stella se emocionan al verla tan hermosa y bien preparada como siempre; después de todo para cada uno de los presentes era una sorpresa la llegada de la nueva Julieta. _

_En el escenario, Capuleto manda a uno de sus criados para entregar las invitaciones personalmente. Uno delos criados al no saber leer, le pide a Romeo y Benvolio, a quienes se encuentra en el camino, que le lean la lista de invitados. Como agradecimiento por ayudarlo, el criado invita a Romeo a la fiesta. Romeo, al ver el nombre de Rosalina en la lista, de quien está enamorado en secreto, acepta sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Mientras tanto, La Señora Capuleto (Sheena) le menciona a Julieta que el Conde París quiere casarse con ella. También le menciona que tendrá la oportunidad de conocerlo durante el festival de disfraces que se celebrará esa noche. Julieta accede a mantener una mente abierta sobre la alternativa que le dan sus padres._

_Los integrantes del público miran atentos el desarrollo de la historia, esta vez son Stella y Myriam, quienes esperan más que los demás el desarrollo de las escenas esperando la llegada del clímax de la conmovedora historia…_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Empieza la fiesta de disfraces de los Capuleto. Tanto Romeo como su amigo Mercucio (Lorenzo) llegan enmascarados en busca a la bella Rosalina por toda la fiesta. Durante dicha búsqueda se presenta la entrada del señor Capuleto acompañado por su hija, Julieta…_

_- Celebro vuestra venida. Os invitan al baile los ligeros pies de estas damas. A la danza, jóvenes. ¿Quién se resiste a tan imperiosa tentación? Ni siquiera la que por melindre dice que tiene callos. Bien venidos seáis. En otro tiempo también yo gustaba de enmascararme, y decir al oído de los hermosos secretos que a veces no les desagradaban. Pero el tiempo llevó consigo tales flores. Celebro vuestra venida. Comience la música. ¡Que pasen delante las muchachas!- termina de hablar Capuleto dándole paso a los músicos y comienza el baile._

_-¡Luz, más luz! ¡Fuera las mesas! Nada de fuego, que harto calor hace. ¡Cómo te agrada el baile, picarillo! Una silla a mi primo, que nosotros no estamos para danzas. ¿Cuándo hemos dejado la máscara?- esta vez se dirige a su primo que lo acompaña._

_- ¡Dios mío! Hace más de 30 años- responde el primo de Capuleto (Iggy)._

_Romeo nota la presencia de Julieta y se olvida por completo de su objetivo que era encontrar Rosalina. Sin embargo, Teobaldo, el sobrino de Capuleto, llega a escuchar a Romeo delirando por Julieta y le dice a su tío que un Montesco se ha atrevido a asistir a la fiesta. Pero Capuleto no se altera y de hecho le dice a Teobaldo que no se preocupe, que no quiere ningún pleito en su fiesta. Además, comenta que Romeo parece ser un muchacho bastante decente, a pesar de ser un Montesco. _

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Romeo se acerca silenciosamente a Julieta, al llegar junto a ella le pone tema de conversación, con el fin de saber de ella…_

_Romeo toma a Julieta de la mano- Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso…- el rubio estaba completamente nervioso, pero a su vez esta muy decidido a darle a entender a Helga mediante acciones cuales eran sus sentimientos; así que de alguna manera las palabras de Arnold le hizo parecer a Helga que por un pequeño instante todo era cierto y realmente Arnold le amaba a ella y a nadie mas. _

_-El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo- responde ella a las palabras del rubio intentando controlarse por dentro –"¡HELGA!... Tú puedes ganarle a las actuaciones de este tonto cabeza de balón. No te debes dejar afectar de ninguna manera… Vamos, solo es una obra, no es como para pensar que todo esto puede ser verdad"- pensó intentando mantener el control sobre si misma._

_- ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?- continuo hablando Romeo._

_-Los labios del peregrino son para rezar- respondió hábilmente Helga, dándole a su actuación un toque de sinceridad y pureza._

_-¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido-_

_-El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas-_

_-Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican- concluyendo esta frase el rubio se acerca a Helga para besarla, pero este beso fue diferente a los otros que había tenido antes con ella, ya que este beso sin que el lo pensara fue mucho más cálido y tierno de lo que debería ser._

_-En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado- comento con timidez y con un notable sonrojo Julieta una vez se dio por terminado el beso._

_-¿Del pecado de mis labios? Siendo mío, entonces permite lo tomarlo de nuevo- trata de besarla nuevamente._

_-Besáis muy santamente- dijo antes de ser interrumpida por la Nodriza que llega a donde a donde se encuentran ambos jóvenes._

_-Tu madre te llama- Le llama la Nodriza (Nadine) e inmediatamente Julieta sale de escena._

_-¿Quién es su madre?- le pregunta Romeo con curiosidad a la nodriza._

_-La señora de esta casa, dama tan sabia cómo virtuosa. Yo crié a su hija, con quien ahora poco estabais hablando. Mucho dinero necesita quien haya de casarse con ella- respondió con detalle la Nodriza, para luego marcharse tras Julieta._

_-¿Con que es Capuleto? ¡Hado enemigo!- son las únicas palabras que alcanza a pronunciar Romeo enterad de la noticia de que la mujer lo ha cautivado es una Capuleto._

_-Vámonos, que se acaba la fiesta-le dice Benvolio a Romeo._

_- Harta verdad es, y bien lo siento-responde antes de ser detenido por las palabras del Señor Capuleto._

_-No os vayáis tan pronto, amigos. Aún os espera una parca cena. ¿Os vais? Tengo que daros a todos las gracias. Buenas noches, hidalgos. _

_¡Luces, luces, aquí! Vámonos a acostar. Ya es muy tarde, primo mío. Vámonos a dormir- _

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Julieta queda a solas con la nodriza._

_-¿sabes quién es este mancebo?- le pregunta con curiosidad la joven a su nodriza._

_-El mayorazgo de Fiter- responde._

_-¿Y aquel otro que sale?- cuestiona nuevamente. _

_-El joven Petrucio, si no me equivoco- responde con dudas la Nodriza._

_-¿Y el que va detrás…aquel que no quiere bailar?- pregunta esta vez por romeo que también iba de salida._

_-Lo ignoro- responde esta vez, admitiendo no tener la menor de las ideas._

_-Pues trata de saberlo. Y si es casado, el sepulcro será mi lecho de_

_Bodas- le manda a la nodriza, quién rápidamente se dirige a averiguar quién es el joven, dejando a Julieta a la espera._

_-Es Montesco, se llama Romeo, único heredero de la familia de tu enemigo- le comenta la nodriza a Julieta, quien inmediatamente no puede ocultar su sorpresa._

_-Mi único amor coincide con mi único odio. Demasiado pronto le vi, desconocido, y demasiado rápido supe quien era. Él es para mí el prodigioso nacimiento del amor hacia un odiado enemigo- pronuncia Julieta palabras llenas de amargura al saber el origen de su enamorado._

_-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué tenéis?- pregunta preocupada la nodriza después de escuchar las palabras de Julieta._

_-Versos, que me dijo uno bailando- respondió finalmente la joven. _

_-Te están llamando. Ya va. No te detengas, que ya se han ido todos los huéspedes- dicho esto, la nodriza y Julieta se marchan._

_Romeo Sale de la casa de los Capuleto, pero se queda parado fuera de dicha casa, enfrente del jardín, ignora las palabras de su primo Benvolio y de su amigo Mercucio, se queda solo en el jardín de los Capuleto hasta que desde una ventana su amada Julieta…_

_- ¡Qué bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores! – dice mientras ve a Julieta acercarse a la ventana -¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí? ¿El sol que sale ya por los balcones de oriente? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. Por eso se viste de amarillo color. ¡Qué necio el que se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!- continua hablando mientras ve contempla a Julieta desde el jardín -¿Cómo podría yo decirla que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Pero ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo responderé. ¡Pero qué atrevimiento es el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más hermosos luminares del cielo la suplican que les sustituya durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos resplandecieran como astros en el cielo, bastaría su luz para ahogar los restantes como el brillo del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal torrente de luz brotaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a media noche, y entonar su canción como si hubiese venido la aurora! Ahora pone la mano en la mejilla. ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre? – concluyo el muy enamorado rubio que representaba el papel de Romeo_

_-¡Ay de mí!- respondió Julieta una vez termino de escuchar las palabras de su "Romeo"_

_-¡Habló! Vuelvo a sentir su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, cual nuncio de los cielos a la atónita vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados le miran traspasar con vuelo rapidísimo las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!-_

_-¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no reniegas del nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto- respondió con voz "Angelical" mirándole desde la ventaba del balcón._

_-¿Qué hago, seguirla oyendo o hablar?_

_-No eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo, ni semblante ni pedazo alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo. De igual suerte, mí querido Romeo, aunque tuviese otro nombre, conservaría todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no le vienen por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y en cambio de tu nombre que no es cosa alguna sustancial, toma toda mi alma-_

_-Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo-_

_-¿Y quién eres tú que, en medio de las sombras de la noche, vienes a sorprender mis secretos?-_

_-No sé de cierto mi nombre, porque tú aborreces ese nombre, amada mía, y si yo pudiera, lo arrancaría de mi pecho-_

_-Pocas palabras son las que aún he oído de esa boca, y sin embargo te reconozco. ¿No eres Romeo? ¿No eres de la familia de los Montesco?_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_-Te juro, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de estos árboles...- comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido por la dulce voz de su amada._

_-No jures por la luna, que en su rápido movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia-_

_-¿Pues por quién juraré?-_

_-No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer-_

_-¡Ojalá que el fuego de mi amor...!-_

_-No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado a abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós, ¡y ojalá aliente tu pecho en tan dulce calma como el mío!_

_Al final Romeo y Julieta se ponen de acuerdo para verse en las primeras horas de la mañana. Estando Romeo camino a casa, pasa por el monasterio, para visitar a Fray Lorenzo (Gerald), al cual el cuenta su situación con Julieta y le pregunta si esta dispuesto a casarlos a el y a su amada. El fray Lorenzo le contesta que si dándole jubilo al enamorado Romeo. _

_A la mañana siguiente Mercucio y Benvolio buscan a Romeo porque Teobaldo quería confrontarlo en una pelea, Romeo se decide a asistir, pero sin tener interés en enfrentarse a su adversario. Por otro lado la nodriza de Julieta llega, y llevándose a Romeo a un lado, pretende saber cuales son las intensiones de Romeo para con Julieta, pero este, le asegura que su amor es verdadero y le pide que lleve a Julieta al monasterio esa misma tarde para que el Fray Lorenzo los pueda casar._

_La Nodriza llega a casa de los Capuleto y le cuenta a Julieta que Romeo ya tiene listos todos los arreglos junto con el sacerdote, para la realización del matrimonio. Esa misma tarde, mientras Romeo espera a Julieta en el monasterio, el Fray intenta convencer a Romeo de que sus acciones son muy precipitadas y de que debía de pensarlo un poco mas antes de cometer algún error que pudiera lamentar. Pero sin importar las múltiples advertencias de Fray Lorenzo, Romeo ignora las palabras del sacerdote y una vez llega Julieta al monasterio, se casa con ella._

_Esa misma tarde, Benvolio y Mercucio se topan con Teobaldo y otros de sus hombres y empiezan a discutir. Romeo llega al lugar en donde se desarrolla la discusión y Teobaldo le exige que se enfrenten en un duelo. Romeo se niega a luchar con Teobaldo, pero aún así Mercucio empieza a pelear con Teobaldo. Romeo en su afán de detener la pelea, se interpone entre los dos y Teobaldo en un movimiento engañoso, apuñala a Mercucio y huye rápidamente. _

_Luego de la muerte de Mercucio, Romeo en medio del enojo, encuentra y confronta a Teobaldo, llevándolo a su muerte. Benvolio, teniendo en cuenta las ordenes que había dado el Príncipe de Verona, le dice a Romeo que tiene que huir antes de que los guardias lo arresten o incluso lo maten; mientras que por su parte El Príncipe Escala, al enterarse y ver lo sucedido, anuncia que en cuanto encuentren a Romeo lo deben de matar._

_Julieta está a la espera de su esposo romeo, cuando se entera por medio de su nodriza que Romeo mató a su primo y huyó. Julieta manda a la nodriza en busca de Romeo, que se oculta en el monasterio de Fray Lorenzo; allí el joven enamorado se entera de la orden que dicto el príncipe de Verona. La nodriza de Julieta llega al monasterio y le informa a Romeo que Julieta esta deshecha por el dolor, romeo al escuchar las palabras se la Nodriza intenta matarse, pero el Sacerdote lo detiene y lo convence de que visite a Julieta en la noche y que se marche a Mantua, en donde puede conseguir asilo, al menos hasta que sea seguro el regreso a Verona._

_Capuleto y París hablan sobre la muerte de Teobaldo. Cuando París está a punto de irse, Capuleto le menciona que ya no está dispuesto a esperar la decisión de Julieta, con respecto a los sentimientos del conde, que él ya decidió y ambos eligen la fecha para la boda; fijando como día, el jueves de esa misma semana._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Romeo se encuentra en la habitación de Julieta, pero está a punto de irse…_

_-¿Tan pronto te vas? Aún tarda el día. Es el canto del ruiseñor, no el de la alondra el que resuena. Todas las noches se posa a cantar en aquel granado. Es el ruiseñor, amado mío- le dice, mientras que lo mira atentamente en busca de alguna respuesta._

_-Es la alondra que anuncia el alba; no es el ruiseñor. Mira, amada mía, cómo se van tiñendo las nubes del oriente con los colores de la aurora. Ya se apagan las antorchas de la noche. Ya se adelanta el día con rápido paso sobre las húmedas cimas de los montes. Tengo que partir. O si no. Aquí me espera la muerte- le respondió el rubio a su amada._

_-No es ésa luz de la aurora. Te lo aseguro. Es un meteoro que desprende de su lumbre el Sol para guiarte en el camino de Mantua. Quédate. ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?- intento convencerlo de que se quedara con ella._

_-¡Qué me prendan, que me maten! Mandándolo tú, poco importa. Diré que aquella luz gris que allí veo no es la de la mañana, sino el pálido reflejo de la luna. Diré que no es el canto de la alondra el que resuena. Más quiero quedarme que partir. Ven, muerte, pues Julieta lo quiere. Amor mío, hablemos, que aún no amanece-_

_-Sí, vete, que es la alondra la que canta con voz áspera y destemplada. ¡Y dicen que son armoniosos sus sones, cuando a nosotros viene a separarnos! Dicen que cambia de ojos como el sapo. ¡Ojalá cambiara de voz! Maldita ella que me aparta de tus atractivos. Vete, que cada vez se clarea más la luz._

_-¿Has dicho la luz? No, sino las tinieblas de nuestro destino- justo ene se momento entra la nodriza a la habitación interrumpiendo la charla de los jóvenes enamorados._

_-¡Julieta!- le llama la mujer que recién había entrado._

_-¡Nodriza!- responde Julieta un tanto alterada por el alarido de su Nodriza._

_-Julieta, Tu madre viene. Ya amanece. Prepárate y no te descuides- le dice aceleradamente vigilando desde la puerta._

_-¡Un beso, y me voy!- luego de esto se va rápidamente dirigiéndose la escalera que le permitía el ingreso a la habitación de su amada._

_-¿Te vas?, Mi señor, mi dulce dueño, dame nuevas de ti todos los días, a cada instante. Tan pesados corren los días infelices, que temo envejecer antes de tornar a ver a mi Romeo-_

_-Adiós. Te mandaré noticias mías y mi bendición por todos los medios que yo alcance-_

_-¿Crees que volveremos a vernos?- pregunto con dudas de si volvería a ver al amor de su vida._

_-Sí, y que en dulces coloquios de amor recordaremos nuestras angustias de ahora- respondió con seguridad par a no preocupar a Julieta_

_-¡Válgame Dios! ¡Qué présaga tristeza la mía! Parece que te veo difunto sobre un catafalco. Aquel es tu cuerpo, o me engañan los ojos- comento esta vez asustada por sus palabras._

_-Pues también a ti te ven los míos pálida y ensangrentada. ¡Adiós, adiós!- finaliza El enamorado para finalmente irse del lugar._

_-¡Oh, fortuna! te llaman mudable: a mi amante fiel poco le importan tus mudanzas. Sé mudable en buena hora, y así no le detendrás y me le restituirás luego- es lo último que alcanza a decir antes de que su madre entre a la habitación._

_Tras la llegada de la señora Capuleto, quien está bajo la impresión de que Julieta no puede parar de llorar por la muerte de Teobaldo, ella trata de animar a su hija con la noticia de que pronto será entregada en matrimonio al Conde París. Julieta se niega diciéndole a su madre que prefiere casarse primero con ROMEO que es su enemigo a casarse con el conde Paris; El Señor Capuleto, que ingresa luego a la habitación, al darse cuenta de la determinación de su hija por no casarse con el conde París, e ignorando las suplicas de su hija opta por amenazarla con que si no se casa con Paris, ella no podrá estar más en casa de los Capuleto y le da plazo para que lo piense detenidamente ya que el jueves estaba muy cerca; luego de eso, Capuleto se va._

_Tras la partida de Capuleto, su señora también parte de la habitación, dejando a Julieta con la Nodriza, a quien la joven le pide consejo acerca de cómo actuar en su situación. La nodriza, le aconseja en ve lugar de esperar a Romeo, mejor de case con Paris, ya que él, le conviene mucho más que el joven Romeo. Julieta solo calla y luego le pide a su nodriza que le informe a sus padres que salió al monasterio a confesarse con Fray Lorenzo, por las represarías que tomo para con su padre._

_A la llegada de Julieta al Monasterio, ella se encuentra con Paris que estaba hablando con Fray Lorenzo para la preparación de la boda del jueves. La joven heredera de Capuleto piensa en intentar deshacerse del Conde Paris, pero en vez de eso este piensa que Julieta se le está declarando y termina por marcharse dichoso del monasterio, prometiéndole a Julieta el Matrimonio perfecto. Tras la partida de Paris Julieta le cuenta a Fray Lorenzo su tormento, el cual el sacerdote ya sabía, pero aun así le pide ayuda, ya que prefiere morir antes de casarse con el conde Paris; una vez Fray Lorenzo escucha las palabras suplicantes de Julieta, se decide a darle un frasquito con una bebida que le dará la apariencia de muerta; la cual ella debe de tomar un día antes del matrimonio, para luego estar libre de vivir en paz con Romeo por fuera de Verona._

_Luego de la charla con el sacerdote, Julieta regresa a su casa y les dice a sus padres que si se Casará con Paris. Pasados algunos días, la noche antes de la boda, Julieta toma la poción que le había dado Fray Lorenzo y tal cual como él lo dijo, caer en un sueño profundo que le daba a apariencia de estar muerta..._

_El día jueves, todos están listos para la boda; Capuleto le dice a la nodriza que vaya a despertar a Julieta, para asistir a la ceremonia. La nodriza hace caso a las palabras de Capuleto y trata de despertar a Julieta, pero la encuentra 'muerta', en ese momento en los Capuleto se crea una gran conmoción y tristeza por la pérdida de la joven hija única de la familia. Tras la llegada del sacerdote y París, los padres de Julieta se encuentran destrozados y sin más alternativa, recogen el cuerpo de Julieta y se lo llevan a la tumba de la familia._

_Por otro lado, el mensajero que había enviado a Mantua Fray Lorenzo, no llega a tiempo a donde Romeo, el cual al enterarse de la mala noticia de la muerte de su esposa, se apura a llegar a Verona haciendo únicamente una parada para comprar un veneno para suicidarse después de ver a Julieta. Fray Lorenzo se entera de que la carta enviada a Mantua no llego a manos de Romeo, así, se apura al cementerio porque sabe que Julieta está por despertar._

_Romeo llega a la tumba de los Capuleto y encuentra a París velando a Julieta…._

_-Este es Montesco, el atrevido desterrado, el asesino de Teobaldo, el primo de mi dama, que por eso murió de pena, según dicen. Sin duda ha venido aquí a profanar los cadáveres. Voy a atajarle en su diabólico intento.- se dice a si mismo mientras ve como Romeo entra imponente -Cesa, infame Montesco; ¿no basta la muerte a detener tu venganza y tus furores? ¿Por qué no te rindes, malvado proscrito? Sígueme, que has de morir- esta vez le habla a desde las Sombras a Romeo._

_-Sí; a morir vengo. Noble joven, no tientes a quien viene ciego y desalentado. Huye de mí; déjame, acuérdate de los que fueron y no son. Acuérdate y tiembla, no me provoques más, joven insensato. Por Dios te lo suplico. No quieras añadir un nuevo pecado a los que abruman mi cabeza. Te quiero más que lo que tú puedes quererte. He venido a luchar conmigo mismo. Huye, si quieres salvar la vida, y agradece el consejo de un loco- le responde Romeo en medio de su tristeza, esperando que este lo deje solo para poder despedirse de su Julieta._

_-¡Vil desterrado, en vano son esas súplicas!-_

_-¿Te empeñas en provocarme?- Pregunto ya cansado al notar que no iba a lograr que su acompañante lo dejara en paz -Pues muere... – se abalanza a luchar con Paris, siendo notado por el Paje acompañaba a París; que al ver el inicio de la pelea sale corriendo en busca de ayuda, pero al momento de su partida, Paris cae ante Romeo._

_-¡Ay de mí, muerto soy! Si tienes lástima de mi, ponme en el sepulcro de Julieta- le suplica Paris a Romeo antes de morir._

_-Sí que lo haré. Veámosle el rostro- mueve a su oponente para averiguar de quien se trata -¡El pariente de Mercucio, el conde Paris!- exclama impresionado al ver claramente a Paris._

_-Al tiempo de montar a caballo, ¿no oí, como entre sombras, decir a mi escudero, que iban a casarse Paris y Julieta? ¿Fue realidad o sueño? ¿O es que estaba yo loco y creí que me hablaban de Julieta?... Tu nombre está escrito con el mío en el sangriento libro del destino- romeo hablaba solo mientras arrastraba a Paris hacia la tumba de Julieta._

_-Triunfal sepulcro te espera; ¿Qué digo sepulcro? Morada de luz, pobre joven. Allí duerme Julieta, y ella basta para dar luz y hermosura al mausoleo. Yace tú a su lado; un muerto es quien te entierra. Cuando el moribundo se acerca al trance final, suele reanimarse, y a esto lo llaman el último destello….Esposa mía, amor mío, la muerte que ajó el néctar de tus labios, no ha podido vencer del todo tu hermosura. Todavía irradia en tus ojos y en tu semblante, donde aún no ha podido desplegar la muerte su odiosa bandera. Ahora quiero calmar la sombra de Teobaldo, que yace en ese sepulcro. La misma mano que cortó tu vida, va a cortar la de tu enemigo…-_

_-Julieta, ¿por qué estás aún tan hermosa? ¿Será que el descarnado monstruo te ofrece sus amores y te quiere para su dama? Para impedirlo, dormiré contigo en esta sombría gruta de la noche, en compañía de esos gusanos, que son hoy tus únicas doncellas. Este será mi eterno reposo. Aquí descansará mi cuerpo, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros. Recibe tú la última mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis labios, puertas de la vida, que vienen a sellar mi eterno contrato con la muerte...- le dice a su amada mientras la contempla en su 'apacible descanso' -ven, áspero y vencedor piloto: mi nave, harta de combatir con las olas, quiere quebrantarse en los peñascos. Brindemos por mi dama. ¡Oh, cuán portentosos son los efectos de tu bálsamo, alquimista veraz! Así, con este beso... muero- finaliza mientras besa a Julieta y pronto sin pensarlo dos veces se toma el veneno que había de arrebatarle la vida... _

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Fray Lorenzo llega al sepulcro y se sorprende al ver a Romeo y al conde Paris sin vida. Poco después despierta Julieta…_

_-Padre, ¿dónde está mi esposo? Ya recuerdo dónde debía yo estar y allí estoy. Pero ¿dónde está Romeo, padre mío?- pregunta desesperada con un mal presentimiento en su mente._

_- Oigo ruido. Deja tú pronto ese foco de infección, ese lecho de fingida muerte. La suprema voluntad de Dios ha venido a desbaratar mis planes. Sígueme. Tu esposo yace muerto a tu lado, y Paris muerto también. Sígueme a un devoto convento y nada más me digas, porque la gente se acerca. Sígueme, Julieta, que no podemos detenernos aquí- Fray Lorenzo se apura a salir del sepulcro esperando que Julieta salga tras él._

_-Yo aquí me quedaré… ¡Esposo mío! Mas ¿qué veo? Una copa tiene en las manos. Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel!...no me dejó ni una gota que beber. Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará- Helga se acerca a Arnold para darle el último beso de toda la obra, pero antes poder tener cualquier tipo de contacto con el chico cabeza de balón, este le susurra algo que la deja completamente impactada…._

_-Helga… perdóname por todo… realmente te quiero solo a ti- finaliza mientras que sin que el público lo alcance a notar, besa a Helga, quien está sonrojada y totalmente sorprendida. Una ver termina el prolongado beso, Helga casi titubeando continua con la obra…_

_-Aún siento el calor de sus labios… Siento pasos. Necesario es abreviar- pronuncia al escuchar que alguien se acerca, y esta vez es ella la que sin pensarlo dos veces, agarra el puñal de su esposo apuntando directo a su pecho -¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón, mientras yo muero!- finamente con mucha fuerza se hiere con el puñal y cae sobre el cuerpo de Romeo._

_Después de la caída se Julieta, entra el paje y los guardias del sepulcro, seguido de ellos, entra el sacerdote, acompañado por los Montesco, los Capuleto y el Príncipe Escala. Todos ven el cuerpo del Conde París, junto a los cuerpos de Romeo y Julieta. Las familias se culpan una a la otra por las muertes inocentes de sus hijos; pero el sacerdote explica todo lo que pasó. Al escuchar la historia, el Príncipe de Verona dice que la rivalidad entre las familias fue la única causa de esta tragedia e irónicamente después de la muerte de Romeo y Julieta, ambas familias sellan la paz._

El telón finalmente se cierra… y sin ninguna espera, se escuchan los fuertes aplausos de la multitud que había quedado más que conmovida con dicha obra. Ante la aparición de todo el elenco de la obra, lo aplausos fueron aun más fuertes que al principio y entre los aplausos se escuchaban gritos de felicitaciones para los dos jóvenes protagonistas…una vez terminado todo y cerrado el telón por última vez, Arnold, agarro fuertemente del brazo a Helga e intento llevársela a un lugar más privado para poder hablar con ella, pero Helga sin vacilar se soltó e inmediatamente salió corriendo del teatro, mientras que él ante la sorpresa de la rápida reacción del Helga solo la siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

-"¡Demonios… demonios… demonios!"- pensaba desesperada Helga corriendo fuera de la escuela al ver que Arnold era persistente y que aun no lo perdía –"Por dios… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser que una quiera pensar un poco las cosas? Además él es la única persona que no puedo permitir que me vea así como estoy ahora"- seguía pensando sin detenerse, sintiendo como su rostro se sentía mucho y mucho más caluroso a como estaba cuando el rubio le hizo esa impactante declaración.

-¡Helga!... ¡Detente!- grito desde lo lejos el rubio de ojos verdes, que ya se empezaba a sentir agotado, pero que aun así no se iba a dar por vencido… no señor… eso si que ¡no!

En un instante que fue casi mudo apara ambos rubios, Arnold acelero el paso y abrazo a Helga por la espalda impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando.

-¡suéltame!- grito iracunda intentando ocultar su rostro de Arnold que estaba mucho más serio que antes, mirándola de una manera algo 'acusadora'.

-no hasta que me escuches- respondió con la voz entre cortada, mientras la intentaba voltear para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, pero ella se resistió lo más que pudo hasta que por fuerza Arnold termino ganando. Aun así lo que vio lo conmovió y lo sorprendió más que muchísimas cosas que antes había visto… -Helga… ¿tú estás llorando?- pregunto algo realmente muy tonto, pero ¿que mas iba a hacer?, si las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy llorando Cabeza de Balón!… o que creíste… ¿Que solo me estaba haciendo un lavado automático de ojos?… ¡Tonto!- finalizó con tono de reproche, mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos, para intentar dar una apariencia de poca importancia.

Continuara...


	18. Amor y… ¿esperanzas?

**Buenas, Buenas!**

**Chicos, chicas... mis preciados lectores, lamento mucho la demora con la actualizacion de mi fic, pero realmente como ustedes saben, es dificil estar al tanto de trabajo, del estudio y de la mis hobbies al mismo tiempo. Ultimamente he avandonado muchas cosas, pero todo sea por lograr mis Objetivos... Pero no piensen mal, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a terminar mi fic :D**

**En fin, espero que disculpen la tardanza y que les guste el capitulo que me esforce en escribir solo para ustedes que me han estado apoyando. Muchisimas Gracias.**

**Cuidense. Bye **

**Capitulo 18: Amor y… ¿esperanzas?**

En un instante que fue casi mudo apara ambos rubios, Arnold acelero el paso y abrazo a Helga por la espalda impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando.

-¡suéltame!- grito iracunda intentando ocultar su rostro de Arnold que estaba mucho más serio que antes, mirándola de una manera algo 'acusadora'.

-no hasta que me escuches- respondió con la voz entre cortada, mientras la intentaba voltear para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, pero ella se resistió lo más que pudo hasta que por fuerza Arnold termino ganando. Aun así lo que vio lo conmovió y lo sorprendió más que muchísimas cosas que antes había visto… -Helga… ¿tú estás llorando?- pregunto algo realmente muy tonto, pero ¿que mas iba a hacer?, si las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy llorando Cabeza de Balón!… o que creíste… ¿Que solo me estaba haciendo un lavado automático de ojos?… ¡Tonto!- finalizó con tono de reproche, mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos, para intentar dar una apariencia de poca importancia.

-Helga…- hablo con un tono de voz audible para la rubia -…mejor vamos a otro sitio- repuso tomándola de la mano para caminar junto a ella a un lugar un poco mas privado; Helga por su parte no reprocho ante las palabras del rubio, y solo camino en silencio con la cabeza gacha intentando calmarse y dejar de llorar.

Ambos rubios caminaron por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos se hablaba, llegaron al parque, en donde se sentaron en una de las bancas; pero aún así ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, hasta que Arnold se decidió a romper el silencio…

-Helga yo… realmente lo lamento, digo lamento no haberte hecho sufrir todo este tiempo. Admito que fui un necio, un torpe, un tonto y un ciego al no notar cuán grande es el amor sientes hacia mí- se intento disculpar hablando con un poco de torpeza y caminando completamente nervioso de un punto a otro en frente de Helga que seguía en silencio y sin observarlo.

-que sentía…- le corrigió ella al notar que él hacia una breve pausa -… por que ahora ya no siento nada- respondió de la manera más frívola que le fue posible, aunque por dentro se estaba derritiendo de los nervios, mientras que Arnold entraba en shock momentáneamente.

-¡Ambos sabemos que es lo que sientes, no me mientas!- le grito a Helga estando un poco molesto, pero más que molesto estaba desesperado porque sentía que todo lo sucedido era su culpa. Aunque para él era comprensible que ella lo odiara después de todo lo malo que le había hecho, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no podía aceptarlo… -¡Me niego a creer que ya no sientes nada por mi!- dijo casi decaído observando con detenimiento a Helga, pero esta no loquería mirar. Suspiro profundo y volvió a hablar –comprendo a la perfección lo que pasa, pero… Helga, mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me quieres, quizá así te pueda creer.

-no puedo hacer eso- dijo por lo bajo ocultando aun mas su rostro.

-¡Helga por Dios!, ¡Deja de jugar de una buena vez!- le llamo la atención, pero esta vez sin aumentar el tono de su voz.

-¡cállate de una buena vez, idiota! Si dices saber tanto acerca de mi, de lo que siento y de lo que pienso, entonces ¿para qué demonios me trajiste aquí?- pregunto molesta observándolo directamente a los ojos, creando un aire de tensión entre ambos.

**_Creo que no lo sabía..._**

**_Creo que no lo sabía..._**

**_Recién me di cuenta al perderte, para_**

**_Saberlo._**

**_Ahora lo entiendo, no podemos dejar_**

**_Que esto tan hermoso desaparezca._**

**_Lo siento...No puede darme cuenta de_**

**_aquellas lagrimas._**

**_Lo siento...iré ante ti ahora..._**

.-¡Demonios… Demonios!- era en esta ocasión el rubio quien perdía la paciencia, hasta que ya cansado respiro profundo, conto hasta diez y finalmente tomo asiento junto a Helga. Completamente calmado le comenzó a hablar –Tú eres la única que logra hacer que mi carácter cambie, y que en lugar de ser ese chico pacifico que siempre he sido, empiece a comportarme como un completo idiota. Al lado tuyo, yo no soy absolutamente nadie. Tú eres audaz, valiente, arriesgada, grosera, mandona, gritona y miles de cosas más, pero tienes tus sentimientos bien definidos y ante todo eres completamente sincera contigo y con los demás… Ya quisiera ser así, pero… ¿a quien engaño?, ni en mil años seria la mitad de lo que tú eres…- dijo Arnold lo más tranquilo y calmado que le fue posible, antes de ser interrumpido por Helga.

**_Una vez más, una vez mas..._**

**_¿Puedes volver a mi lado una vez más?_**

**_No importa que, yo siempre te amare..._**

**_Este lamento tuvo que llegarme tan tarde..._**

**_...para darme cuenta de que te amaba._**

**_Fui tan tonto como para decir_**

**_Que no existías en mi corazón;_**

**_Mis palabras te debieron doler tanto._**

**_Sin tu existencia, no habría conocido la_**

**_Felicidad_**

**_Pero ahora lo sé, ahora _**

**_Entiendo que el amor eres tú._**

-te equivocas, solo soy yo misma- dijo tranquila mirando de reojo al rubio.

**_Gracias... por mostrarme lo que es el_**

**_Amor._**

**_Gracias... voy a amarte mas ahora._**

**_Una vez más, una vez mas..._**

**_¿Puedes volver a mi lado una vez más?_**

**_No importa que, yo siempre te amare... _**

**_Este lamento tuvo que llegarme tan tarde..._**

**_...para darme cuenta de que te amaba._**

**_Una vez más, una vez mas..._**

-¡Lo vez! a eso es a lo que me refiero. Tú, así lo quieras o no, eres tú misma sin importarte mostrar a los demás las cosas buenas y malas de ti…y al ser de esa manera no opacas a nadie, porque tu brillo es único; Y eso es lo que más amo de ti- finalizó muy sonrojado al darse cuenta de que de lo que le había dicho, cosa que jamás le había dicho a ninguna chica.

**_Te amo, te amo _**

**_¿Me aceptarías de nuevo una vez más...?_**

**_El amor que me diste siempre,_**

**_Te lo compensare..._**

**_Por favor, permíteme hacerlo._**

**_Déjame volver a ti, por favor solo coge mí_**

**_Mano_**

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Helga completamente impactada y sin saber que pensar.

-Lo que escuchaste... ¡te amo!- repitió completamente convencido de sus palabras -¡te amo, te amo!- repitió nuevamente, con un tono de alegría tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas –Helga ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

-yo… - dudo un poco antes de hablar -…no puedo permitir que me sigas haciendo daño…- aun dudosa sin separar sus manos de las de Arnold -antes de pensar con seriedad en el amor irrevocable que siento hacia ti, yo debo pensar más en mi como persona…- seguía hablando, pero pronto noto como a medida de que sus palabras salían de su boca, el semblante del rostro de Arnold, que había permanecido ilusionado, poco a poco cambiaba a uno triste y desolado –no te pongas triste y termina de escuchar mis palabras- le pidió amable acariciando con ternura el rostro de su acompañante, quien solo sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

-Arnold…yo sin importar cuando, donde, como o porque, siempre estaré a tu lado; por el simple hecho de que eres la única persona amo y que amare siempre…así que acepto ser tu novia ahora y si es posible siempre- finalizó sonriente e inmediatamente soltó una risita al ver como Arnold asimilaba las cosas y como su rostro cambiaba de una expresión a otra.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- grito jubiloso abrazando tiernamente a la rubia, que solo sonreía –Que lo sepa todo el mundo… ¡AMO A HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI!- grito alegre, mientras se ponía de pie sobre la banca.

-baja de ahí Arnold, todos nos están mirando - le pidió apenada Helga intentando hacer que este se calmara, para que las pocas personas que estaban en el parque apartaran las miradas curiosas de ellos.

-no me importa, quiero que lo sepan todos, absolutamente todos- le dijo intentando hacer que ella subiera a su lado.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y aun ambos rubios seguían en el parque únicamente acostados en el césped mirando las estrellas, mientras tomados de las manos, solo permanecían en silencio.

-Arnold… dime por favor que todo esto es real, que no es un sueño- le pidió Helga mientras se sentaba y lo miraba expectante.

-No es un sueño Helga, todo es real- le digo con seguridad mientras se sentaba al igual que ella y luego, después de poner sus manos con delicadeza en el rostro de la rubia, la besaba suave, pero apasionadamente. Terminado el beso, ambos quedaron en silencio, sintiendo el leve rose de sus frentes que estaban juntas –Helga, ¡estas helada!- comento mientras tocaba las manos de la rubia.

-Pues como no Arnold, si hemos estado aquí por horas- respondió un poco sarcástica sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

-tienes razón…vamos, te llevare hasta tu casa- dijo de improviso Arnold poniéndose de pie, y llevándose consigo a Helga, quien no puso resistencia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-No quiero entrar a casa, me quiero quedar contigo- dijo la rubia en tono serio, estando en frente a la puerta de la casa de los Pataki.

-Vamos Helga, tienes que entrar. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados- le animó Arnold, intentando hacer que ella entrara.

-No digo… no quiero entrar, porque tengo miedo de que cuando vuelva a salir mañana de casa, resulte que todo esto que estoy pasando contigo aquí y ahora, solo sea un sueño.

-Te aseguro que no es un sueño- le respondió usando casi un tono seductor, mientras se acercaba a Helga nuevamente con la intención de besarla, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su cometido, se escucho la imponente voz de Bob Pataki que abrió la puerta, logrando que ambos rubios se separaran al instante.

-¡Señor Pataki!- dijo sobre saltado Arnold.

-¿Donde demonios te habías metido Olga?- pregunto molesto al notar como Helga y Arnold estaban con las caras coloradas.

-Soy Helga…papá- respondió con aburrimiento como siempre –Y estaba en el parque- continuo mientras le había señas a Arnold para que se fuera –Gracias por acompañarme a casa cabeza de balón, después hablamos- se despidió del rubio, mientras lentamente sin quererlo le daba la espalda e ingresaba a la casa de los Pataki acompañada de Bob.

-¡Helga!- le llamo preocupada Miriam al verla entrar a la casa -¿Dónde te habías metido?- le pregunto a notar que aun tenia puesto el vestido de Julieta.

-eh… bueno, yo… estaba en el parque, dando un paseo- respondió con nerviosismo sintiéndose acorralada.

-casualmente dando un paseo con ese chico Archivald- Dijo en tono sarcástico Big Bob, poniendo aun mas nerviosa a la rubia.

-este…- Helga iba a continuar hablando, pero en ese instante llego Olga gritando como loca mientras en sus manos tenia unos papeles.

-¡Hermanita bebé, Hermanita Bebé!- gritaba emocionada, hasta que llego a donde Helga y le dio un fuerte abrazo – estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sabia que seguirías mis pasos y llegarías a una de las mejores universidades del mundo- continuo hablando Olga mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Helga, quien aun anonadada no entendí ala perfección a que se refería su hermana.

-¿De que hablas Olga?- preguntó Bob junto a Miriam, intentando entender el porque dela euforia de su hija mayor.

-Padre, madre… Nuestra pequeña Helga ha sido aceptada en la Universidad de Oxford- exclamo emocionada, logrando dejar Bob y a Miriam completamente emocionados, mientras que Helga quedo en shock, ante impactante noticia.

-Pero… si yo no he enviado solicitud de ingreso a Oxford- respondió de lleno intentando entender un poco más la situación.

-Pues hermanita, independientemente de que la hubieras enviado o no, debes de ir allá, ya que no siempre aceptan a chicos así como tú- continuo hablando Olga restándole importancia a las palabras de Helga, que en silencio, se fue a su habitación dejando a los demás miembros de su familia en medio de una gran emoción.

-Demonios… ahora es más que seguro que me mandan a reino unido a estudiar- se escucho un poco deprimida a Helga, que inmediatamente estuvo encerrada, se dejo caer en su cama boca abajo –"¿Por qué ahora?"- se preguntaba así misma mientras giraba en la cama mirando fijamente al techo –"¿ahora como demonios se lo diré a Arnold?"- La rubia se cuestionaba una y otra y otra vez acerca del porque de las cosas ahora… ella sabia que uno de sus sueños era estudiar Literatura en la universidad que mejor le conviniera, pero ahora, ese sueño empezaba a contrastar con el sueño de toda su vida que era ser la novia de Arnold.

Después de varios minutos, aún Helga continuaba mirando atentamente ese papel repleto de letras, identificado con el logo de la Universidad de Oxford, pero su concentración fue interrumpida al escuchar el sonido de su móvil, al cual estaba entrando una llamada de un numero desconocido.

-¿Hola?- hablo Helga un poco aburrida, esperando que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica respondiera.

-Helga, Soy yo Arnold- se escucho que respondió, inmediatamente La rubia se puso de pie, y se comenzó a sentir un poco nerviosa, tanto que solo se quedo en silencio- Helga, ¿me escuchas?- pregunto el rubio al notar que su novia no le respondía.

-Ah si, claro que te escucho Arnold, es solo que no se escuchaba claramente, supongo que ha de ser este móvil que debe de estar fallando- se escucho un poco nerviosa intentando actuar normalmente.

-¿Segura?- pregunta no muy convencido el cabeza de balón, ya que conoce a la perfección a Helga.

-Jaja claro que no cabeza de balón, no me digas que vas a empezar de sobre protector conmigo, sabes que se me defender lo suficientemente bien como para necesitar de eso- Hablo un tanto risueña olvidándose por un momento de todo lo de la universidad.

-No digas eso Helga- respondió un poco apenado Arnold- además el hecho de que te sepas defender sola no quiere decir que no necesites de alguien que te proteja… -dijo con firmeza dando a entender que seria el encargado de de protegerla.

Helga al escuchar el corto discurso de Arnold, solo respiro profundo y sonrió para si misma –Arnold… hay algo que quiero decirte- le dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, pero pensando que lo mejor era decirle todo antes de que las cosas fueran mayores y se salieran de sus manos.

-Claro, te escucho-

-no, no te lo puedo decir por teléfono- dijo despacio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no preocupar mucho al rubio.

-¿Tan grave es?- pregunto al escuchar la seriedad con la que hablaba Helga.

-algo así, pero nada de que preocuparse… te parece bien si nos encontramos mañana en el parque…- hizo una leve pausa y continuo hablando -… en eso de las dos de la tarde esta bien- dijo y después suspiro silente esperando la respuesta de su amado.

-claro, no le veo problema, a las dos esta bien-

-bueno, entonces mañana hablamos- finalizó con un tono más alegre buscando no preocupar a Arnold.

-De acuerdo. Te amo- le dijo el sorprendiendo nuevamente a Helga, quien para si misma embozo una sonrisa.

-y yo a ti- le dijo inmediatamente sin dudarlo, y luego dejo escarpar una sonrisa risueña que alegro un poco más a Arnold antes de colgar la llamada.

A la mañana siguiente Helga salió de su casa a las doce treinta, justo después del almuerzo, antes de ir a su encuentro con Arnold, paso por la escuela para dejar en el salón de teatro el vestido de Julieta que se había llevado la noche anterior, topándose de paso a su maestro.

-Helga, ¡Querida!- le llamo inmediatamente el maestro al verla.

-ah, Hola Leichliter- saludo con poca amabilidad y un poco molesta, porque ese encuentro le restaría tiempo.

-Helga ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un poco curioso queriendo saber que hacia allí su alumna, después de todo era sábado.

-vengo a entregar esto- dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa el vestido de Julieta que había llevado puesto el día anterior.

-Ah era eso…-dijo despreocupado- no tenias por que, digo, no había ninguna problema, lo pudiste haber traído cuando mejor te pareciera- respondió con tranquilidad recibiéndole el vestido a Helga.

-Bueno, no siendo mas, creo que me marcho, nos vemos luego maestro Leichliter- se despidió y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida del teatro.

-ah si, por cierto, ¡Gracias por lo de ayer… todos amaron tu actuación!- le grito desde el escenario mientras se sentaba nuevamente a divisar con orgullo lo poco que quedaba del escenario de la triunfante obra que había dirigido.

Una vez salió del teatro, Helga camino a paso lento por los pasillo del colegio, pensando y pensando en si realmente iba a hacer lo correcto al decirle a Arnold lo de la Universidad… por su mente pasaban todos los posibles desarrollos de la escena en la que ella le decía todo a Arnold, pero por su mente la idea que mas cruzaba la cabeza era la de Arnold enfadado con ella y diciéndole que es mejor que terminen y que ella se vaya a estudiar…

Con cansancio, finalmente salió de la escuela, antes de continuar con su camino, miro su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba la una y veinte minutos; La rubia nuevamente suspiro, y luego pensó: "voy a tiempo, caminando a paso lento llegare a la hora acordada"

Eran las dos en punto, y como habían acordado, ambos rubios llegaron al parque, al ver a Helga llegar, Arnold inmediatamente se le acerco y la saludo de un beso que Helga le supo corresponder.

-Hola- saludo sonriente una vez se separo de ella.

-Hola- le respondió usando en su rosto una expresión a pasible y tranquila, después de todo el estar con Arnold hacia que su mondo girara al revés.

-¿Cómo te termino de ir anoche?- pregunto recordando la expresión de enfado que tenia el gran Bob al verla llegar junto a él.

-Nada de que preocuparse, ya sabes, el panorama de Bob se limita solo a Olga- respondió tranquila mientras caminaba junto a Arnold por el pequeño caminito del parque.

-si…- dijo un poco inquieto no queriendo llevar la conversación a la ligera –Oye Helga…- dijo un poco atolondrado

-uh?- pregunto la rubia deteniéndose a mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir ayer?- pregunto de improviso, logrando que Helga al escuchar sus palabras abriera los ojos impactada.

-ah… eso…- dijo mientras inconscientemente frotaba su brazo con nerviosismo –bueno, es que…-

-¡Helga!- le llamo la atención el cabeza de balón.

-es… es que… ¡Me admitieron en la Universidad de Oxford!- grito finalmente cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda a Arnold, quien la miraba emocionado, porque al parecer no entendía muy bien la situación.

-eso es algo muy bueno Helga- le animo mientras la abrazaba –digo… no siempre se presenta una oportunidad así- continuo hablando, hasta que Helga lo silencio con un tono de voz imponente.

-¿Sabes que significa el hecho de aceptar ese cupo?- pregunto triste antes de continuar hablando –significaría tener que separarnos Arnold… y que crees…¡eso es algo que no quiero hacer!- volvió a decir antes de romper en llanto, mientras que Arnold en silencio solo la abrazaba.

En la casa de los Pataki, no todo era calma como siempre solía serlo con la llegada de Olga, de hecho era mucho mas ruidoso de lo normal…

-¡Papá! En serio estás siendo injusto con tu decisión no puedes negarle esa oportunidad a Helga, ella realmente merece ese puesto en Oxford- alegaba molesta caminando desesperada por toda la sala, justo en frente de Bob que estaba sentado en su sofá intentando ver la tele.

-Ya esta decidido, Helga no se ira a Inglaterra, se quedara en América, y no quiero mas discusiones del tema- dijo campante Bob intentando encender nuevamente la Tele.

-Pero…- intento alejar nuevamente, pero fu interrumpida.

-Mira Olga, es sencillo, Helga se queda y eso es todo. Su vida esta aquí, así nosotros, todos los Pataki de la tierra creamos lo contrario- volvió a hablar Bob, antes de lograr apartar a Olga del frente de su preciada televisión.

Olga realmente no se quería dar por vencida, así que esta vez giro a ver a su madre, pero antes de que lograra decir algo, Miriam negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no discutiera más y que confiara en las palabras de Bob. Finalmente Olga desistió con la cabeza gacha y un poco enojada, salió de la casa de los Pataki, para darse un respiro e intentar calmar todo ese enojo interno que sentía.

Pasaron varios minutos y Arnold aún no decía nada acerca de la situación de Helga, después de un buen rato, cuando ya estaban sentados en una banca, únicamente mirando el panorama, Arnold al fin se animo a hablar.

-¿estarías dispuesta a rechazar ese cupo?- le pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-claro que lo he considerado, pero lastimosamente la primera en enterarse de todo fue Olga y ella en medio de su "entusiasmo", está casi a punto de convencer a Bob y a Miriam de que es lo mejor para mi- respondió desanimada, con la mirada apagada.

-¿y no te ha llegado respuesta de alguna de las universidades en las que solicitaste admisión?- cuestiono nuevamente, intentando buscar alguna solución.

-no y no espero recibirlo…- Arnold la miro un tanto molesto como si ella no se estuviera esforzando –ya sabes… mi historial disciplinario no es el mejor, así que no creo que me acepten por ello- aclaro antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

-uhm… ¿Qué tal si hablas con tu padres?-

-¿¡QUE!... ¿¡Acaso estás loco!- pregunto en medio de un grito llamando la atención de muchas personas –ya sabes que como es de empecinado Bob, y estoy más que segura de que no me dejara tomar parte en esa decisión… ah….- suspiro profundo espero la respuesta de Arnold.

-Pero algo tenemos que Hacer… tu no te puedes ir así como así-

-Lo sé, lo sé….- repitió ella un poco pensativa, para luego suspirar profundamente al igual que Arnold.

-"¡hay no! Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería papá con respecto a eso de que ella estaba mejor aquí… al parecer mi hermanita bebé ya no es una bebé y además esta enamorada"- pensó la rubia de cabello corta mostrando en su rostro una amplia sonrisa, mientras desde atrás de un árbol observa como Helga se aferraba a Arnold y juntos pensaban en una solución para el problema de la Universidad –"¡Ya se que debo de hacer!"- pensó con alegría mientras en su mente maquinaba un plan para ayudar a su hermana a conseguir sus ideales –pero primero necesitare de la ayuda de unas cuantas personas- susurro mientras que en silencio se marchaba, no sin antes mirar nuevamente a donde se encontraba su pequeña hermana y sonreía nuevamente.

Habían paso ya casi dos días desde la discusión de Olga con su padre y aunque ella ya hablaba nuevamente con si padre y su madre, en la casa Pataki no se había vuelto a tocar el tema de Oxford. Helga se encontraba aliviada por no tener que afrontar el tema, pero a la vez estaba temerosa de que si callara simplemente la mandaran a Inglaterra sin darle oportunidad de discutir; realmente estaba hecha un lio…

-Bueno Días- Saludo Helga llegando a la cocina.

-Buenos días Hermanita Bebé- saludo sonriente Olga, mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich.

-Demonios Olga… por milésima vez te digo que no me llames más de esa manera- le aclaro la rubia mirándola con fastidio.

-Oh vamos Hel, no te pongas así- le intento consentir mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas suavemente.

-¡YA BASTA OLGA!- le grito esta vez muy molesta deshaciéndose de las manos de Olga –"en casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas"- pensó mientras con fastidio se paraba de su lugar y tomaba su maleta para irse al a escuela.

-Espera Helga, llego algo para ti- le llamo notando como Helga se detenía al instante para voltear a mirar –pero como estás tan molesta con tu súper Hermana mayor, entonces supongo que no te interesa ver el contenido de esta carta- dijo con tono de burla moviendo el sobre de un lado a otro intentando tentar a la Pataki menor.

-Demonios, Olga, no estoy para tus Juegos, así que por mi te puedes quedar con esa tonta carta... lo mas seguro es que sea otro rechazo de alguna de las universidades a las que envié mi solicitud- dijo restándole importancia a la situación y volviéndose hacia la puerta con verdaderas intenciones de irse.

-De acuerdo Hermanita Bebé, pero créeme que si yo la leo, nunca te diré el contenido- dijo juguetona, observando a Helga salir de la casa –Hay Dios Hermanita, no sabes de la genial noticia que te acabas de Perder- dijo de forma socarrona, mientras tomaba su celular para hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

Helga llego pronto a la escuela, pero antes de que lograra ingresar al salón, se topo con Phoebe, quien la detuvo antes de que entrara, para que tuvieran una charla; así que de paso Helga aprovecho para contarle a su mejor amiga los enojos que le había producido ese encuentro matutino con su 'adorada' Hermana mayor.

-¡Demonios! Phebs realmente esa mujer me desespera…. Aun no me explico como es que puede ser mi hermana mayor, si eso es lo único que no parece- le comento a Phoebe, que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, para no hacer molestar mucho mas a su amiga; pero lastimosamente la rubia era demasiado perceptiva y además la conocía muy bien como para saber cuando se burlaba o no –Ya párale de una buena vez Phoebe; si tienes tantas ganas de reírte, ve y búrlate de tu tonto novio el cabeza de cepillo- le regaño logrando que Phoebe parara y la mirara un poco molesta por lo que decía de Gerald.

-Está bien Helga, pero deja por fuera de esto a Gerald- le dijo ya un poco más calmada – En fin, Sabes… Olga no es tan mala como tú crees- afirmo Phoebe mientras se organizaba sus lentes y miraba a Helga, quien la miraba con una ceja en alto esperando una explicación.

-mira, si es que te vas a poner de lado de esa traidora de 'Olga'- dijo con fastidio rodando los ojos –entonces vete olvidando de mi- amenazo, a lo que la oriental no pudo evitar soltar una risita cómplice- ven, acompáñame un momento- le pidió mientras caminaba paso lento a el teatro.

-¿Para que vayamos al teatro?- pregunto resignada caminando a grandes zancadas ya cansada de estar alegando.

-jejej es que hay algo que quiero que veas antes de que ingresemos a clase-

-está bien… está bien-

Al llegar al teatro, Helga entro con pesadez al ver que todo estaba oscuro, así que camino hacia donde se encontraban los interruptores, pero antes de que lograra encenderlas luces, estas se encendieron solas.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron al unísono varias personas, logrando sorprender a Helga que solo veía como poco a poco del escenario principal al igual que de entre las sillas, salían varios de sus compañeros y amigos de toda la vida, acompañados de la familia de Arnold y hasta de su propia familia, dejando a la rubia completamente en shock sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¿Qué... Que se supone que significa todo esto?- pregunto casi tartamudeando y sin salir de la sorpresa.

-Esto es un pequeño detalle que queremos tener para contigo por todo el empeño que pusiste en la ultima obra escolar- le explico Phoebe, mientras la acercaba a una silla para que tomara asiento.

-si, pero ¿Qué se supone que hacen ellos aquí?- le preguntó a Phoebe en medio de un susurro mientras que disimuladamente señalaba a sus padres; pero la oriental solo se encogió de hombros dándole a entender a Helga que tampoco lo sabia.

-Oh mi querida damisela- comento en todo dramático el 'decrepito' maestro Leichliter acercándose rápidamente a la rubia – se que esto no es mucho por parte del club de teatro, pero créeme mi querida pupila que tu quedaras en la historia de esta escuela como la mejor de las actrices que han pasado por mi rigurosa educación- Leichliter se agarro fuertemente de las manos de Helga, mientras las acercaba para darle un beso como antes lo hacían los caballeros con las damas, logrando hacer que Helga y varias de las personas presentes se sintieran asqueados.

Helga Finalmente se había rendido y había sucumbido ante el poder de todos aquellos, que desde Rhonda que era la mas dura de reconocer la verdad, hasta Stinky que era el mas 'tonto', que querían felicitarla por sus éxitos. Después de un buen rato, La rubia sintió la necesidad de alejarse por un momento de la algarabía y estar sola en un lugar donde pudiera pensar tranquila en su futuro y ene que era lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento; después de todo, ya solo estaba a unas escasas semanas de graduarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunto desde lo lejos Arnold al verla alejarse.

-shhhhh- lo intento callar mientras se acercaba a el y le tapaba la boca -Solo cállate y sígueme- le ordeno mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba de allí, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Ambos rubios caminaron en silencio, hasta que por fin salieron por la puerta principal de la escuela; Helga aún llevaba de las manos a su novio, quien yendo desde atrás, observaba el agarre que ella tenia en su mano, y a la vez miraba la silueta del delgado y alto cuerpo de la rubia que lo había logrado enamorar. De repente, sin que Arnold tuviera conciencia se cuando tiempo habían caminado, Helga se detuvo en seco en medio de la acera mirando atenta un viejo árbol y luego dijo:

-Sabes, creo que todo va en serio, al parecer si me enviaran a Inglaterra- dijo triste mirando de reojo a Arnold, pero este solo sonrió-¿Por qué Sonríes?- pregunto.

-Realmente creí que era mentira eso que decían que eras la única que no sabía nada- dijo en tono serio, logrando que Helga solo levantara una ceja en señal de desentendimiento del tema –Mira Helga, la reunión que hay en este momento en la escuela es por ti, por que muchos además de celebrar por tu éxito en la obra, tambien te querían desear éxitos en la universidad- Explico mientras que Helga lo empezaba a mirar un poco molesta.

-Ah ya… ¿Ósea que todos me estaban despidiendo por que posiblemente no me vuelvan a ver en América?- pregunto molesta dándole la espalda a Arnold –En serio creí que querías que me quedara- dijo esto ultimo en tono triste bajando la mirada, en lo que Arnold la volvió a abrasar y le susurro al oído algo.

-Claro que quiero que te quedes, pero si eso no se puede, lo cual sucede en este momento; quiero que nos vayamos juntos a estudiar a Princeton, ya que ambos estamos admitidos allí- la rubia solo se separo de él lo más pronto que le fue posible, para voltearlo a mirar sorprendida.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto intentando conservar la calma, pero eso al parecer era imposible.

-Hablo de esto- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un sobre, que al verlo Helga inmediatamente lo reconoció… era el sobre que Olga le había enseñado esta mañana con la intención de que lo leyera y que ella por el enojo que sentía ni había querido ver.

Helga solo tomo el sobre en silencio e inmediatamente saco de el la carta que había ahí, que decía muy claramente "Señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki, Es para nosotros un Honor el informarle que usted ha sido admitida en el programa de Literatura de nuestra Universidad. Y que además de ello, por su talento en la Literatura ha ganado una beca de estudio completa". Al terminar de leer la carta la rubia solo la guardo nuevamente en el sobre y se le tiro a Arnold para darle un abrazo.

-sabes, al parecer no hay nada que le quede imposible a tu hermana cuando se une con mi padre y con mi madre- una vez dichas tales palabras Helga solo abrió los ojos impactada, realmente no se esperaba que Olga estuviera involucrada en ello. Ella sabia a la perfección que su hermana mayor era peor que una peste, pero nunca imagino que haría algo así por el estilo para ella.

-¿Sabes sonde esta Olga?- pregunto finalmente soltando a su amado novio.

-Creo que dijo que no iría a la celebración, por que estaría en casa preparando su equipaje para volver a Europa por un nuevo trabajo que le había salido allí- le explico Arnold.

-Demonios ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-pregunto al oji azul.

-Creí que lo sabias- respondió encogiéndose de Hombros –mejor vamos, después tendremos tiempo de discutir sobre ello, Helga solo asintió y junto a Arnold comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la casa de los Pataki.

Estando ya enfrente de la casa de los Pataki, Arnold se detuvo antes de ingresar a la casa, dándole a Helga la explicación de que ella era la única que tenia que hablar con Olga, que el no tenia que ver en ello, así que le deseaba suerte con la charla; Helga luego de asentir ante las palabras del oji verde, solo ingreso a la casa en busca de su hermana. Como era de suponerse, ella debería de estar en su recamara; así que la menor de los Pataki sin pensárselos dos veces ingreso a la habitación sin tan siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Hola Olga- Saludo con un tono 'Superioridad', observando atenta a Su hermana Mayor.

-Ah Hola Hel- le saludo sin ánimos, son despegar su atención de la maleta.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste tú misma lo de la Universidad?- pregunto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de Olga.

-Por que no me diste la Oportunidad- respondió resignada –Además, ¿quien mejor que Arnold para darte ese tipo de noticias que te hacen tan feliz?- cuestiono mirando esta vez a Helga, y teniendo entre ellas un encuentro de miradas.

-Quizá tienes razón. Pero realmente pensé que te gustaba darle ese tipo de noticias a tu 'Hermanita bebé'- dijo en un tono casi similar al de la tristeza, logrando que Olga la mirara sorprendida, pero luego en el rostro de ambas una sonrisa pareció, mientras se reían juntas como si fueran las mejores amigas.

-Te quiero mucho Hermanita bebé- dijo mientras abrazaba a Helga, quien solo le correspondió el abrazo.

-si, supongo que también te quiero- dijo en tono bajo, pero no lo suficientemente bajo, por que Olga la alcanzo a escuchar y solo sonrió, mientras que una lagrima de alegría salía de su ojos.

-Y… ¿Cuándo partes a Europa?- pregunto Helga después una largo rato.

-Me voy en un par de días- respondió triste, mientras terminaba de cerrar su maleta.

-¿entonces no estarás en mi graduación que es en 3 semanas?- Cuestiono la oji azul ayudándole a Olga a Bajar la maleta de la cama.

-Me temo que no podre estar hermanita, pero Igual se que lograras muchos éxitos, después de todo eres una Pataki y la sangre de triunfadora corre por tus venas- le dijo en tono de animo - Además, creo que por el momento solo te basta con Arnold para que todo este bien- esto ultimo se lo dijo mientras que en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona de dibujaba logrando hacer que Helga se apenara fácilmente.

-¡No… No digas tonterías Olga!- le grito apenada intentando ocultar el gran sonrojo que le cubría el rostro, pero Olga solo fue capaz de soltar una larga carcajada, al igual que Helga que en vez d enojarse con su hermana por burlarse, solo se hecho a reír junto a su hermana –"No es como si antes te hubiera odiado, pero ahora me simpatizas un poco mas Hermana"- pensó sin dejar de sonreír mientras sentía como nuevamente Olga la abrazaba.

-"Si, definitivamente ambas van a estar bien"- pensó el rubio con cabeza de balón marcándose, mientras desde afuera de la casa escuchaba las sonoras carcajadas de las dos hijas de la familia Pataki.

Continuara…

**Bueno, Como pudieron ver, en el capi hay una cancion, por si a alguno le interesa escucharla, aqui les dejo el link. **

**.com/watch?v=nl5BWQt2DJ0**

**Bye**


End file.
